Harry Potter and the Rising Tides
by USMC-HP
Summary: Post OOTP.  Harry struggles with Sirius' death and the idea of a prophecy hanging over him.  He fights to maintain his control on his world, which becomes hard to do as new relationships, new teachers, new Death Eaters and new prophecies are thrown in.
1. Chapter 1

I own exactly nothing of this story. The world is completely J.K. Rowling's (besides a few new characters) and she deserves all the credit. I'm just merely playing with the toys she left out.

**A/N**; Hi! My name is Ryan, and I'm about to say the thing everyone hates to hear at the beginning of a story... this is my first attempt at fanfiction. GASP! I know, I know. But rest assured, I studied creative writing for three years in college, so I at least have the basics down. I promise, this will not be a grammatical/spelling nightmare, but I'm making no promises on the story, itself! I urge you to read the first few chapters, figure out if you like what's going on, and If so stay with me for the journey!

Oh yeah, about those grammatical/spelling errors, I don't have a beta right now, so allow me one or two. If you like the first chapter and are interested on me relying on you way too much let me know! I'd love some help! The first few chapters will be quite short, but don't worry, they will be getting much longer. I expect this to be a long piece, maybe around 30 chapters or so. Please review so I can figure out why I suck!

Chapter 1

"What time is it?"

"12:15… five minutes later than it was last time you asked," whispered the witch with the bubble gum pink Mohawk. "Calm down Bill, he's coming tonight. I know he is."

"Yeah well, I wish he'd hurry up. I'm sick and bloody tired of waiting around for something to get done here." Bill Weasley brushed the hair out of his face and looked up from the backyard of a handsome suburban house. "I can't stand it anymore. He looks so lost," he said, grief evident on his face. "He should have never been sent back."

"You know I agree, but every one of us, including you, has tried persuading Dumbledore to get him out of here. We all got the same response." Nymphadora Tonks looked up to the boy she had come to respect and care for over the past year. Harry Potter sat in his window, a street light shining down on his scarred forehead pressed against the glass. Even in the pale moonlight she could see how pale he was, and how sunken his eyes had become from lack of sleep. She couldn't see the rest of his body, but she could guess that he was once again much too thin for Molly Weasley's liking. "You've been here more nights than I have, does he ever sleep?"

"He tries. His light will stay off for an hour or so and then the dreams hit. It's so hard to hear his screams and not be able to help him." Bill paused to control his emotions. "I've got to hand it to him though. Most nights when he wakes up he goes straight for his text books. He's had to have read all of them through by now."

"Why isn't he reading now do you think?"

"I'm not sure, but it seems like every few nights his screams are especially bad. I'm guessing it's when the dreams are too much for him. He can't seem to do anything except stare into the darkness. I've been here just about every night, and I don't think he's noticed me once. I just hope he knows we're here for him." Bill leaned back against the tree and rubbed his eyes with his balled fists. He took a moment to check his surroundings, a habit most people had grown accustomed to in the past year.

They stood underneath an enormous Elm tree which seemed to stand guard over the property. The rest of the yard was perfectly trimmed and weeded, but underneath this tree was a gathering of weeds and flowers that grew with freedom and would not be kept away. Bill had watched Petunia Dursley come out to this spot many times in the past few weeks, but not once did she attempt to trim the undergrowth. Instead she watered the beautiful white and purple flowers and hummed a song, almost as if she were singing to the flowers themselves. Had Bill paid attention in Herbology he would have recognized the tangle of flowers as the Asiatic lily.

His eyes travelled around the small backyard which was surrounded by a six-foot privacy fence. He could see parts of the houses on either side of Number 4 Privet Drive, and they all looked eerily similar, with the exception that none of the other houses in the neighborhood had as impressive a tree as the one under which they were standing. Bill shifted his gaze back to the window and the face of Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived. He tried to imagine the window with prison bars on the outside, which there had been just four years ago. "What time is it now?"

"12:22… Come on Remus…" Tonks pleaded into the night air.

At that moment Harry's two guards heard a sharp 'Pop' fill the night. Both wands were drawn out of instinct as they carefully looked around for the witch or wizard who just apparated nearby. "It's him," said Bill, stuffing his wand back into his pocket and breathing a sigh of relief. "About time."

Tonks turned to look at the new arrival, and immediately felt her stomach drop. Remus Lupin looked nearly as bad as Harry did. She had heard from Arthur and Bill that he had taken Sirius' death hard, but to see him like this was much harder than she expected. Remus was a werewolf, and therefore never incredibly healthy looking or clean cut, but he always had an air of confidence about him. This was a man to turn to in times of need, and he never failed to come through.

Tonight, however, he looked truly awful. His robes were tattered and torn. His hair was a mess, with even more gray than a month ago. His face was gaunt, like that of a man starving to death. But the worst part of his appearance was his eyes. Normally they were so full of life, an interesting swirl of gray and blue, always calculating or studying. They were kind eyes, and sometimes even held the twinkle that Dumbledore was so famous for. Tonks was quite drawn to Remus Lupin's eyes, and it nearly broke her heart to see them now, so lifeless.

Remus closed the gate behind him and staggered into the backyard, to the tree and his friends. With a nod to Bill and a ghost of a smile to Tonks he began to speak.

"So what's the emergency…" Lupin trailed off as his eyes traveled from his friends over the perfectly manicured lawn, up the perfectly clean walls of the house, to the window of the second floor bedroom. As his gaze rested on the face of his best friend's son the werewolf's remaining strength disappeared. He stumbled backwards until he felt Bill catch him from behind, but he never took his eyes off the face of the boy he had come to love.

Bill and Tonks watched as he stared up at Harry and witnessed the physical change that overcame their friend. The look of utter despair that crossed his face was too much for Tonks to bear. She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him in a hug from the side. If he noticed her arms draped around his chest he did not let on, and Tonks felt the warm tears that fell silently from those desperate eyes land on her sleeves. How long they stood like this, Tonks leaning against Remus who was still supported by Bill, none of them could tell.

When the tears ceased to fall Tonks let go and stepped away. Remus stood up straight, but never looked away from the window. The wind picked up and began to blow the leaves off the trees and the street lights near Number 4 seemed to flicker. Finally, Remus shook himself and turned around. As he faced them Tonks could not hold the gasp that escaped her lips. His face didn't hold the despair she had expected, but a frightening amount of anger and determination. Even Bill, who had worked in the scariest of places, and encountered the most terrifying of beasts, quailed under his stare. This wasn't the look of a loving teacher, mentor and friend; but that of a werewolf, and a very powerful wizard.

Remus didn't speak. He stepped around his friends with surprising quickness and stormed to the gate and outside the wards on Number 4 Privet Drive. He apparated with so loud a 'CRACK' that birds took off from their nests and dogs began to bark.

Tonks turned to Bill Weasley whose gaping mouth made him look exactly how she felt. They snapped out of their reverie and Bill scooped her into a hug and spun her around, whooping with glee. For they knew that the one man who had the intelligence and quick thinking to argue with Dumbledore, the strength and knowledge to fight for Harry, and the underground connections to hide him if need be had just reached his breaking point. They knew he would not stand by and watch Harry suffer, and they knew that tomorrow night Harry Potter would be out of Surrey and with the man who loved him more than Harry knew.

* * *

><p>"There it is. Let's go."<p>

Severus Snape took a deep breath and lifted his eyes to the night sky. The red sparks that signaled the execution of their orders floated slowly from the sky, disappearing before reaching the tops of the houses a block away. Severus watched as Remus Lupin, dressed in all black, led the way into the street, and towards the signal. His stride was sure, steady, and his posture was that of a man on a mission. Severus had to admit, despite his loathing of the self-named "Marauders," it was difficult not to respect the werewolf at times like these.

Tonight, Remus wasted no time. Severus, who considered himself quite adept at reading people's thoughts and feelings, could pick up nothing from the werewolf. He had shut everything down. Everything except his desire to see his mission accomplished.

Severus had been in a meeting with Professor Dumbledore when Remus surprised them both by floo-ing directly into the Headmaster's office, an action only taken under extreme circumstances. He was further surprised by the man's behavior once in the office. For as long as Severus had known him, Remus held a tight rein on his emotions. Last night, however, the werewolf had barely taken the time to dust himself off before laying into the Headmaster. His argument was no doubt justified, as it was the same argument presented by multiple Order members, but it was the emotion behind the words, not the words themselves that seemed to strike Dumbledore directly.

For his part, the old man had kept the surprise off his face, but Severus, who knew Albus better than most, could detect the unease in his posture. He knew that Albus had presented this same argument to the Minister of Magic himself, something Remus was unaware of, but the thick-headed leader of the people was too stubborn to listen. Severus met with the Headmaster shortly after this encounter, and witnessed the sorrow in the man's demeanor, but Albus believed that if he were to be seen actively working against the Minister, the public's panic would be uncontrollable, thus rendering the Headmaster helpless. Faced with the fuming werewolf, however, Albus seemed to have a change of heart. And that night, between the three of them, they had formed a plan to remove Harry from his guardian's house, without angering the ministry.

The plan, which had taken hours of discussion, was what brought Severus Snape to Little Whinging on a mild summer night. Severus couldn't help but agree that the mission was necessary, the risks, however, were enormous. He was part of the group led by Remus, whose job was to get into the house, calm Harry down, and escort him to the outside of the wards in order to portkey him out. Severus' presence was required because of the unknown physical state of the boy. Judging from the reports of the night guards, Harry was not doing well at all, and the shock alone could cause serious health problems for him. Severus brought a supply of every emergency potion he could think of in order to be prepared. It was suggested that it would be unsafe for Severus to participate, but none of the wizards were willing to take the risk of someone untrained in potions administering the wrong remedy.

Remus would act as the leader and scout of the group, looking for any Death Eaters or ministry officials. The Order could not risk either group seeing Severus. If the Dark Lord found out he had participated in this rescue mission, his life would be forfeit, and the Order's only spy into Voldemort's group would be gone. It was Remus' job to keep Severus from being seen by whatever means necessary, and Severus was heartened to see how seriously the werewolf took his job.

The third member of their group was Tonks, whose job was to take Harry's place. The idea of a Polyjuice Potion was the original plan, but Tonks, having heard of this refused to let anyone but herself impersonate Harry, her argument being her metamorphagus abilities allowed her to do so without being dependent on a potion. Her argument was hard to ignore, as the Order could not afford any unnecessary risks. Severus watched as the witch stood and followed Remus into the road and towards the target house.

Severus took one last deep breath to settle his nerves, and followed after his companions. He hoped with every ounce of his being that the Weasley twins' distraction would be enough to keep both the Ministry and the Death Eaters away, but he felt that there was too much that could go wrong with this aspect of the plan. Nevertheless, he followed Remus down the road, and onto Privet Drive. The trio crept behind the houses, and proceeded to dash from yard to yard, climbing the fences as quickly as possible to not be seen.

Upon reaching Number 4, the group stopped and regrouped behind the large elm tree. "You both know the plan. Let's do this fast and get out of here without being seen, yeah?" Remus seemed a little uncertain, and it showed in his voice. Severus responded with a nod of his head, as did Tonks, and the Remus led the way to the back door.

"Alohomora," the werewolf whispered. Severus heard the lock click, and followed Remus into the house. As he strode down the hallway to the staircase, he couldn't help but notice how unnaturally clean the place was. The walls were so white that they actually reflected the half-moon's light, something Severus was unfamiliar with spending most of his time in a dungeon. He stormed up the stairs, his robes billowing behind him. He had little regard for the noise of his footsteps, and almost wished the Dursley's would come out of their rooms to complain. He may have felt little affection for the boy, but even a fool could see that he was severely mistreated by his so-called family, and Severus would have had no qualms cursing if the time called for it. He nearly sprinted to the first room on the right, and threw open the door, breaking the cheap lock from the frame.

Harry, sitting at the window, didn't even flinch at the sound of his door being destroyed. Severus stepped aside to let Remus go to the boy, and glanced around the room. He saw the remnants of the meals shoved under the door by Harry's aunt, and was worried to see that even such a meager meal as a bowl of broth and a bread crust was left uneaten. He wondered how long it had been since Harry had had a decent meal, and thought of potions that couldn't be used because of the lack of food in the boy's system. He turned to the bed and realized it was really just an ancient mattress with springs coming through the fabric, and a thin sheet for warmth. His stomach turned as new hatred rose within him for the Dursley's.

Remus slowly approached the boy, who seemed to be lost in a trance. "Harry," he said, his voice almost a whisper. "Harry, can you hear me?"

"Of course I can hear you, professor," his eyes never left the window. "I also saw you sneaking around in the backyard. Why are you here?"

Remus shared a worried glance with Tonks, who was standing by the bedroom doorway. "Right, of course you did." The usually confident wizard seemed uncertain of how to proceed. "Well… we are here to take you away, if you want to join us…"

At this Harry finally tore his eyes away from the window, a disbelieving look in his eyes. Before he could respond, however, everyone in the room tensed as they heard heavy footsteps rushing up the hallway. Harry moved quickly to stand in front of Tonks, wand in hand, seemingly aware of what was to come. Before anyone could move an enraged Vernon Dursley filled the doorway.

"BOY! What is the meaning of this! Bringing other freaks into my house in the dead of night! This is the last straw!" As he bellowed his last word the largest Dursley rushed towards Harry, fist clenched to strike a very powerful blow. Before he could raise his fist, however, he was hit with a banishing hex that sent him flying into the wall on the other side of the hall, where he slumped to the floor, clearly unconscious.

Harry turned quickly to Remus, but it was Severus who held his wand leveled, a look of intense loathing on his face. This seemed to be too much for the boy to bear, as his eyes rolled into his head and he began to fall. With lightning reflexes, Remus scooped Harry up before he could hit the floor and looked to Severus. "That was a very satisfying thud." He moved to lay the boy on the bed. "Do you have anything for Harry?"

"Well his passing out actually makes things easier. Perhaps just a strengthening solution. He is frail beyond belief, but he should keep until morning at least." Severus bent to pour a small vial of light blue liquid into the boy's mouth.

Remus scooped the boy back up, cradling him like a small child and turned to Tonks. "You've been quiet. Second thoughts?" He seemed to ask almost hopefully.

"Not on your life. I just can't get over this place. Severus, I don't know whether to thank you for cursing Dursley, or curse you for getting to him first!" Tonks' hair changed colors as she spoke, showing her anger.

Severus nodded, finally getting control of his emotions. "He will need a memory charm before he wakes. Remus, we need to leave." He pulled out the empty potion vial and tapped it with his wand, enabling it as a portkey. The wards on Number 4 would not allow portkeys in, but out was a different matter.

Remus nodded, but turned back to Tonks. "Be careful. No unnecessary risks. The guard will be outside if you need them, and I'm just a short floo-call away."

Tonks grinned. "Yes, Dad."

"I mean it, be careful."

Her smile softened. "I will. See you soon."

Remus crossed to Severus and put a finger to the potion vial. As they felt the familiar tugging sensation they watched as Tonks walked over to Vernon Dursley, accidently tripping and stepping on his face as she moved to Obliviate him.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I own nothing about which I'm writing. All the props go to J.K. Rowling. Just borrowing her friends.**  
><em>

_A/N; Well if you're here I guess you didn't hate the first chapter too much. I'm glad! I told you these first few were going to be pretty short. I'll try and get at least up to chapter 4 up in the next couple of days, but after that it will probably go towards a once a week (hopefully) update schedule. Again, if there is any interest in helping me by being a beta let me know, I would greatly appreciate it. Please read and review so I can now how I'm doing!_

**Chapter 2**

Sunlight gathered in a pool at the foot of Harry's bed, making his feet comfortably warm. The warmth, coupled with the softness of the mattress and down comforter made it hard for the Boy-Who-Lived to convince himself to get out of bed, especially since it was the first full night's sleep he'd had all summer. Harry realized that his bed felt differently than it normally did. It was comfortable, without lumps in the padding. This realization would have worried him normally, but he still wasn't quite awake so he thought nothing of it. As he was debating whether or not to try getting a few more minutes of sleep, an angry growl from his stomach made his mind up for him.

He reached for his glasses without opening his eyes, and started as his hand met another. His eyes snapped open as his left hand shot towards his wand, and he prepared himself for a struggle. That is until he heard the familiar chuckle that he couldn't quite place.

"Geez, Harry… You move much faster than your father did this early in the morning," Remus chuckled, handing Harry his glasses.

"Har Har, very funny." Harry's world came into focus as he placed his glasses on his face and looked up at Remus. He noticed that the grin on the werewolf's face held almost as much worry as happiness. Finally, the realization hit that he was looking into the face of one of his father's best friends, and not the angry, swollen face of his Uncle Vernon. "Where am I? What happened at the Dursley's? How did we get here?" Harry couldn't stop the torrent of queries that flew from his mouth almost involuntarily.

"Slow down," Remus laughed. "You're safe. As for the rest, how about we talk about it over breakfast. I'm starving, and I've been waiting for your lazy butt to wake up." Harry looked as if he was going to ignore this offer and keep asking questions, until his thought process was interrupted by another of his stomach's attempts at a roar.

"Good idea."

* * *

><p>Harry and Remus sat at a table in the kitchen of the mystery house. The room was lit by the sun from a large window above the sink, and it held many of the same items the Weasley's kitchen held, except in much better condition. There was a spread of food on the large table that rivaled even the amount of choices at Hogwart's opening feast, and Harry thought he had never felt so hungry. He waited for Remus to pour two cups of coffee from the pot, and two cups of pumpkin juice from the ice box and smiled his thanks as he was handed one of each. Together they dug in with abandon, neither uttering a word until they were full.<p>

Harry scooped the last bit of eggs from his plate onto his fork and into his mouth before dropping the utensil. "I… can't… eat… ever… again…" he wheezed.

"With as much food as you just put away, it wouldn't surprise me if you never have to," Remus replied with a straight face. "Granted, it is hard to beat a Molly Weasley breakfast."

"Mrs. Weasley made this?"

"She did. She heard we had arrived and came by shortly before you woke to make sure the worthless bachelors didn't go hungry." Remus pulled today's edition of the Daily Prophet and settled behind it. "She didn't want to wake you, but she wants you to know that she and the rest of those redheaded nut-bags send their love."

This made Harry feel a bit guilty as he thought about the three weeks he had spent at the Dursley's. Each day at least one of the Weasley's or Hermione sent him a letter, but not once could he find the will to reply. He laughed to himself as he remembered the two he had received earlier this week. One was from the twins, the other from Ginny, and neither of them would be forgotten very soon. The one from the twins had read:

_Dear Dearest-Harry-Dear,_

_As you may have noticed there are many people here in the outskirts of Ottery St. Catchpole who have been trying to contact you. As you also may have noticed, said people have noticed that you have yet to reply. Observers close to those awaiting a reply have observed that you have indeed noticed the letters you have received as you read them noticeably close to the window from which you can be observed. _

Harry paused, as he found himself quite confused, but after a moment read on and frowned as the handwriting change slightly. He guessed the other twin had taken over_._

_**Respond to our bloody letters Harry.**_

The handwriting changed back_._

_Really ickle-Harry-kins, please write back, we all really miss that carefree attitude and that sugar sweet tongue of yours. It would set our hearts at ease if you just told us how you are managing, instead of us relying on those ever-observing observers of ours (though they are quite observant)._

_**Mom and Ginny are going spare, and Ron is being a right pain in the ass. Write a bloody response. Today**__._

_We hope you remember the summer before your second year, and the damage that was accidentally inflicted to your Aunt and Uncle's precious abode. We would undoubtedly hate to resort to such harsh measures, but if we don't hear from you in a timely fashion we may have to turn to shall we say more…destructive… means of communication._

_**If tearing up the house doesn't quench our thirst, I'm sure we could find an obstinate almost-16-year-old wizard to continue our work on**__._

_Thanks for your time good sir, and we hope to hear from you soon._

_**Very soon.**_

_With deepest affections,_

_ Gred & __**Forge**_

Harry couldn't help but smile at the twins' good cop/bad cop routine, even if they were actually pressuring him to write. Ginny's letter was slightly less light hearted than Fred and George's, but contained basically the same theme. When Errol slammed into the glass of his window to deliver it, he could already tell it was going to be rough. It had the tell-tale red envelope of a Howler, and Harry was sure that Uncle Vernon would not appreciate a bodiless voice screaming loud enough for the whole neighborhood to hear. He snatched the Howler from the bedraggled bird and dove onto his bed, throwing the sheet over his head to hopefully muffle the yells. As he hesitantly lifted the flap to initiate the letter he held his breath. Out of the letter, however, came very harsh whispers, not screams.

_Harry Potter!_

_ I am sick and tired of everyone waiting around for you to write back to us! Hasn't anyone told you how inconsiderate it is to ignore you family! Mom is killing herself with worry and Ron, your supposed best mate, is pulling his hair out over you! I'm sure Hermione is doing the same in her home! When someone takes the time out from their day to write to you, common decency should tell you that you need to reply! _

Harry felt warmth spread through his body at the thought of being considered part of the Weasley family. He shook himself and let out a brief chuckle at the image of Hermione trying to pull out the great mass of hair on her head. As the Howler continued, Harry noticed it had become less harsh.

_ I spoke to Bill last night, and he told me that you're having quite a rough time right now, but wouldn't give me any details. I am truly sorry about what happened in May, and I miss Sirius deeply. He was a good friend, and made things interesting whenever he was around. He was one of the only people I've ever met who could give as well as he got from the twins. The world is a lesser place without him, and I'm sure nobody knows that as well as you (except maybe Professor Lupin). This being said, you MUST stop blaming yourself!_

_ You did what you thought was right, and we all agreed with you! How could you have known the vision was false, when the ones earlier in the year had been real? You couldn't have. Mourn Sirius. He was a good man, and deserves to be missed. But don't wallow in self-doubt. He wouldn't have wanted you to waste away because of your misplaced guilt. He died successfully protecting his Godson, his best friend's son. He wouldn't have wanted to go any other way. Mourn his passing, remember his love for you, but don't sink into depression. He wouldn't appreciate that._

_Please write back soon, we all really miss you._

_Love,_

_Ginny_

_P.S. I would have screamed at you, but I didn't want to get you in trouble with your Aunt and Uncle. Do me a favor and just imagine my anger._

Some of what Ginny had said made a lot of sense to Harry, but he still couldn't help blaming himself for Sirius' death. Hermione had warned him of a trap, and he still refused to be swayed. What did it matter if everyone else was convinced that Sirius was in trouble? They followed him into danger, not the other way around. And guilt was only part of what was making Harry so miserable. The other was obsessing over the prophecy that Dumbledore had explained to Harry in May, and the anger at Dumbledore that came along with it. Ginny had hit the nail on the head, however, when it came to Harry's guilt, and the fact that he was so obviously transparent was a leading factor in him deciding he was going to make an effort to move on. It was, as Ginny suggested, what Sirius would have wanted.

As Harry came back to the present he realized that Professor Lupin hadn't answered his questions yet. He looked over at the werewolf, who was still tucked behind the Daily Prophet.

"Oh no you don't, Professor. You promised answers over breakfast, you can put that paper down," a smile softened Harry's words.

"That I did, Mr. Potter, but seeing as how you have finished your breakfast without so much as a pause to chew, said opportunity has come and passed," the reply came from behind the newspaper.

Harry grinned and reached for another muffin. "Here," he took a bite. "Happy? And what's with this 'Mr. Potter' business?"

"Happy? No. Now I have to spend the rest of the morning picking muffin out of my hair. Hasn't anyone taught you table manners? As for me calling you 'Mr. Potter', I do believe you referred to me as 'Professor', so we're even. I haven't taught anyone in over two years, please call me Remus."

"I'll try, Remus." Harry shivered as the name came out of his mouth. "That feels strange."

"We'll figure something out," Remus laughed. "I thought you had questions for me?"

"Right! Where are we? How did you get me out? Why did it take so long?"

"Let's see… I think one at a time will be the way to attack this. To answer the question of where: this is Potter Manor. This was your grandparents' house, and the house where your father grew up." Remus paused and grinned at the stunned expression on the boy's face. "I'll show you around later, there are quite a few things that you will be greatly interested in I think. Your second question was how I released you from that prison you call a summer home. It was a very complicated process, and I had a lot of help from the Weasley's, Tonks, Professor Dumbledore, and even Professor Snape."

"Snape? Dumbledore?" Harry's brow nearly disappeared into his shaggy hair from surprise. "Snape hates me! Why was he there? And Dumbledore is the one that left me in that hell in the first place!"

"Professor Snape may not enjoy your company, Harry, but I don't believe he hates you. And he works for the Order and does whatever he can to help regardless of what you may think about him. And Professor Dumbledore isn't as much to blame as you think. When I came by your home two nights ago at the request of Tonks and Bill, I left in… let's say a poor mood. I went straight to Professor Dumbledore and voiced my displeasure at the environment in which you were stuck. After I calmed down a bit the Professor explained that if it were up to him you would have only gone for a day. He told me that the ministry has taken an unhealthy interest in your well being, and refused to allow you to be moved. They had placed guards at Privet Drive, you see, to watch over you and report back."

"Why the sudden interest? They didn't seem to be interested in anything but discrediting me last year," he spat bitterly.

"Yes well, it seems you are once again 'The-Boy-Who-Lived, and not The-Boy-Who-Lied. Congratulations."

"Hooray," the monotony in his voice giving evidence to his lack of excitement. "I don't understand why they wouldn't want me moved though."

"Neither do I," Remus stood. "That is a question we may pose to Albus when he arrives this afternoon. But right now I'm feeling adventurous. Let's go exploring. Even I haven't found every surprise in this house."

* * *

><p>Harry and Remus cleared the dishes from the table and Remus set them to clean themselves with a spell Harry couldn't make out. It made him wonder if he would ever learn these simple household spells. He shook himself and willed his mind to happier thoughts. After all, one of his prayers had been answered over night, he should be thankful.<p>

As they exited the kitchen they entered a hallway with a striking Gryffindor red carpet. "Nice color," Harry remarked as they continued down the hallway. A stairway was running parallel to them, and emptied out at a grand foyer. The large oak doors immediately caught Harry's eye. He reached out and ran his hand over the intricate carving of the head of a lion that took up most of the door. He turned to Remus. "Was my whole family in Gryffindor?"

"Almost. There were a few great-uncles and aunts who were Ravenclaws. Sam, your great-grandfather used to say when they were kids he scared the courage right out of them, so they couldn't be Gryffindors."

"You knew my great-grandfather?"

"I did. He passed away in our second year. I had the pleasure of meeting him in the summer between first and second year. You would have liked Sam, he was a good man. But then again you would have liked meeting all of your family." Harry watched grief cross Remus' face, but this was a grief that Harry had come to accept, and the pain behind it had near fifteen years to soften. He wanted pity from no one, especially Remus, who had dealt with so much hardship throughout his own life. He decided to change the subject.

"I wonder why almost everyone was a Gryffindor."

Remus laughed. "If you'd turn around you might get a hint." He pointed behind Harry, to the right of the door.

Harry turned, and on the wall was a life sized portrait of a large man with a mane of dark red hair and a long red beard. He was dressed in robes of a deep red, with his arms crossed in front of him. His wand rested in his right hand, and Harry noticed it seemed to be made of holly, just like his. Belted to his side was a large sword that was very familiar. "That's not…"

"Godric Gryffindor, yes it is Harry."

"I'm related to Gryffindor?"

"Yes, the Potters are direct descendants of Gryffindor, as are a few other families who still exist. There are, however, so many 'greats' between he and you that it would be silly for me to try and list them. He did, after all, live around a thousand years ago." Remus laughed. "I told you there were things of interest in this house. Let's keep going, this is just the foyer, this house has four stories and an attic to explore."

After taking a look at the formal dining room with the huge oak table, and the sitting room with the monstrous stone fire place, they headed upstairs. The first landing they reached had only two rooms, both of which must have been quite large judging by the length of the landing. The same red carpet covered the floor, and immediately in front of the stair case was a suit of armor that looked very similar to the animated suits in the halls of Hogwarts. Remus led Harry to the first door on the right. "This is the Potter library, one of the largest private wizard libraries in the world. It doesn't have the sheer number of books as the Hogwarts Library, but I daresay the books you will find here will be on average much more interesting than most of those at the school."

"Alright already! Can we go in?" Harry laughed as Remus opened the door as slowly as he could. Harry felt his jaw drop as he took in the library. The room was huge- almost as big as the Great Hall, and filled from wall to wall with all sorts of books. Harry looked up and gasped as he realized exactly how big this place was. The library had a cathedral ceiling, and the book shelves reached all the way to the top. Harry walked to the center of the room, and spun slowly in place, taking in all of the different colors and sizes of books. "How is the room this big? It's not so big from the hall."

Remus laughed. "Weird. It almost seems like magic."

"Oh, right. But this place is too big. I won't be able to find anything."

"It seems your family thought of everything." He walked to one of the many tables in the room. From the table he picked up a small book with a red leather cover. "This is the Potter's Reperio Libri."

"How does it work?" Harry approached the table to get a better look.

"You just open the book to the first page; take the quill attached to the inside of the cover and write down a description of what you need. It can search based on author, title, subject, genre, or time of publication. Give it a shot."

Harry took the quill and took a moment to decide what to search for. After a moment's hesitation he placed the tip to the page (the quill required no ink), and wrote 'Professional Quidditch.' The page seemed to absorb the magical ink, which made Harry shiver as he thought of Tom Riddle's diary. After a few seconds the page began filling up with multiple finds in the library and where to look for them. As the first page became full, Harry turned to the second and noticed it was also filling up. "Wow, that's neat. Hermione is going to waste away in here."

Remus laughed. "Yes, I believe she will. When we were still in school and visited here in the summers James and Sirius made fun of me for the amount of time I spent in this room. I imagine it will be a similar situation for Hermione." He took the book from Harry and closed it. "To wipe the entry clean, simply close the book. Now listen, Harry. A lot can be learned in this library, if one spends the time. Anything from professional quidditch, as you found out, to personal writings denoting a quest for immortality," Remus finished with a significant look at the boy.

"I'll keep that in mind. What's the other room on this floor?"

"That room will be more up your and Ron's alley." He crossed to the door and Harry followed him out. "It's a dueling and training room. It has everything from dueling dummies to a shielded area for intense spell work. I think we should wait for Dumbledore for that room. He will have more answers to all of the questions I'm sure you will have."

Harry was slightly disappointed, but was excited to see the rest of the house, and didn't complain. He followed Remus up the stairs to the next landing. As they reached the top of the stairs Remus turned to Harry. "This floor holds four bedrooms, and two bathrooms. They are all basically the same, except for one." He walked towards the closest door on the left, opened it, and stepped back for Harry to enter.

Harry's first impression was that this was just a normal bedroom. A large four-poster stood against the far wall, a large trunk at the foot. A small desk was along the right-hand wall, underneath a large window, and next to the door on the right was a walk-in closet. Just as he was about to ask what was so interesting about this room, he glanced at the left wall. The furniture was all on the right side of the room, and Harry realized it was intentional. A large tree was painted on the wall, which was very similar to the tree in Grimmauld Place. At the top of the tree was the title 'The Blood of Gryffindor,' along with Gryffindor's crest. As Harry stepped forward to study the tree he noticed that the Potter line was outlined in red and those who married into the family were in black. Under the name 'Godric Gryffindor' was the surname Potter, with no first name. Remus, noticing Harry's gaze offered a possible solution. "That was so long ago, that many names are long forgotten. If there wasn't some major event that the Potter's took part in, or some writing we can date back to them, the first names are hard to find. If you follow the line you'll notice that in the year 1364 official records were kept for the Potters, and all the names are known."

Sure enough, after a few generations of blanks, all of the names were filled in, along with dates of birth and death. "How many other families come from Gryffindor?"

"As far as we know, there were five sons of Gryffindor. The only family I'm sure about without doing some research is the Dumbledore family."

Harry nodded, too overwhelmed to realize he was just told he was a distant relative to Dumbledore. As the birth dates neared 1950 Harry noticed that many of the lines ended. His studies of the first war helped him to understand that those on the end of these lines were those killed by Voldemort or his Death Eaters. So many Potter lines were ended.

Harry continued down the lines until there was but one left. 'James Potter; Born 27 March, 1960. Deceased 31 October, 1981.' Attached to Harry's father on the left was 'Lily Evans' along with her birth and death dates. And underneath the two was the sole remaining Potter. Harry read aloud, "Harry James Potter; Born 31 July, 1980. All of these Potters, and I'm the only one left." Remus reached forward and placed his hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry flinched, but did not say anything. After a few minutes of silence, Harry turned and led the way out of the room.

"You'll enjoy this room," Remus told Harry as they approached the first door on the fourth landing. "This was your father's room as a boy, and as he went through Hogwarts." He opened the door and led Harry into the bedroom. Against the far wall was a four-poster that was identical to those in the dorms of Gyffindor Tower. Next to the bed was a table that was piled high with books, quills, and other random items. A wardrobe stood to the left of the door, with a mirror on the right. In the far right corner was a closet that Harry crossed to. As he pulled the door open something flew out as fast as lightning, and began flitting around the room. Harry's seeker instincts took over, and his eyes locked onto the snitch that was zooming around the ceiling. He turned back to the closet and noticed it was full of clothes, shoes, quidditch robes, and boxes that Harry vowed to go through later.

"When James and Lily got married there was only so much room in their cottage. A lot of James' old stuff got left here. I'm glad to see he left the snitch. Lily hated the thing," Remus finished with a laugh. The connections to his father threatened to overwhelm Harry, and he backed up until the back of his knees hit the bed, forcing him to sit. Remus walked over and sat next to him. "I want to go through some of this stuff with you, Harry. Your father was a great friend and a good person. I want to help you get to know him better."

Harry nodded, not trusting himself to speak. He took a quick glance around the room, and noticed the quidditch posters, along with a Gryffindor flag hanging on the walls. He couldn't help but feel at home, and decided this would be where he slept from now on. Forcing his emotions down, he stood. In one swift motion he reached up, plucked the snitch out of the air, stuffed it in the pocket of his hand-me-down jeans, and walked towards the door. Remus chuckled to himself, as he realized that very few people had the ability to snatch a snitch that easily, and one of the people who had the ability did not see it as out of the ordinary. He followed the boy out of the room and closed the door behind him.

"Alright, I think we should put the tour on hold. Albus is due any moment," Remus said checking his watch.

"I need a shower. I haven't had a proper one in ages."

"There's a bath right next to James' room. Towels are in the cabinet, and I'm sure you'll find something to fit in James' closet."

"Can't be any worse than this," Harry shrugged, motioning towards his ragged pants and t-shirt that Dudley had outgrown that year.

"Good point. Take your time, and come on down to the family room when you're ready. Maybe we can both get some of our questions answered." With that, Remus headed down the steps leaving Harry to his shower.

Harry stepped out of the bathroom, a large towel wrapped around his waist. He padded barefoot across the carpet and into the room that used to be his father's. As he rummaged through the closet to find something that would fit him he heard the doorbell. Mumbled voices rose from downstairs as he picked out a red t-shirt and a pair of light blue jeans. He grabbed a pair of trainers and socks and began to dress. As he stood to check himself in the mirror he heard footsteps on the stairs. "Much better, dear," the mirror complimented Harry.

"Thank you." Harry couldn't help but agree. He had never had casual clothes that fit this well, and the change was nice. The footsteps on the stairs approached, and Harry stepped through the doorway to meet Remus and Albus Dumbledore. "Good morning, Professor."

"Good morning, Harry. My original purpose today was to come by and check on your well being, as well as answer any questions you may have. Fate, however, has once again decided to throw my plans into the wind." Dumbledore stepped into the bedroom and walked over toward the bedside table. He glanced around for something, but could not seem to find it. "Your wand, Harry, where is your wand?"

Dumbledore seemed to be in a quite a hurry, so Harry quickly pulled his wand out of his pocket. "I can't leave it anywhere," he explained with a shrug. "Nervous habit I guess."

"Maybe, but wise all the same." His bright blue eyes scanned the room once more, as if looking for a tool that would aid him in his mysterious goal. He strode to the closet and fumbled through it quickly. Harry was reminded of the caged lion he saw when he visited the zoo with the Dursley's, Dumbledore seemed quite anxious. "I take it his cloak was left with the Dursley's?"

"Yes it was. Everything moved so quickly last night, it completely slipped my mind," Remus replied with a concerned frown.

"For the best, perhaps. It may do us good to have him be seen."

At this Harry flustered. It was the second time Dumbledore had referred to him as if he was not in the room. He tried to quell his frustration with the man, which had much deeper roots than this conversation. "Would someone like to explain what is going on?"

Remus placed a hand on his shoulder and looked the boy in the eye. He couldn't help but notice the frustration, curiosity, and concern emanating from those sparkling green eyes. "The Dursley residence is under attack, Harry. The Order is on the way, and Albus thought it best for the two of us to participate."


	3. Chapter 3

**J.K. Rowling invented this world, and owns everything and everyone in it. I'm just luck enough to be able to play in it. No copyright infringement intended.**_  
><em>

_A/N; Like I said! First few will be quick! Still looking for a beta if you're interested! Judging from the lack of reviews my story is either perfect, or not worth the time of writing a review. If you're still with me this far let me know! I thrive on criticism... even if you tell me I write like a 3 year old and smell like an 80 year old. Btw, how did you know?_**  
><strong>

**Chapter 3**

Harry felt his jaw drop. Surely he had not heard Remus correctly. The man that spent fifteen years trying to protect Harry, whether or not that protection was desired, could not have come to collect him for a possible battle. He turned to Dumbledore with confusion in his eyes. "Sir?"

"I gathered from our last chat you wanted to be more involved with the goings on of the order, and to be informed on things of importance. As this concerns your family I thought it best that you assist us in this matter. You know better than anyone how to deal with them, and may well save one of their lives. Am I wrong in my assumption of your desire to join us?" The twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes rose, for he knew the response he would receive.

"Yes sir… I mean… no sir, you weren't wrong. I want to help!" Harry's gaze flipped from Dumbledore and Remus, as if he was afraid one of them would forbid his involvement.

"Excellent!" He pulled a silver instrument that Harry had seen in his office out of his pocket. It looked like a large metal peanut and was vibrating quite hard, but Dumbledore pressed a button on the side and it stopped. There was a raised notch on the other side which Dumbledore pulled out to reveal a slip of paper. He silently read the words on the paper and breathed a visible sigh of relief.

"We have a few minutes before we must leave, the Death Eaters are running a little late, so I think it best to go over the plan, and some ground rules. The Death Eaters are under the assumption that you remain with the Dursley's, as are the members of the ministry assigned to watch you. The Death Eaters seem to believe that they have a way around the wards placed on the home, and they do, but only because you are no longer in the house. The ministry, for its part, has warned their guards to return to the ministry at the first sign of danger. Regardless of the risk to you, head officials seem to think it would be safer to gather information to report back than to actually protect you. They were placed there to keep tabs on you, not fight for you, so we can expect no help from them." At this Remus began to pace, a murderous look clouding his face, the look of a werewolf. He did, however, manage to hold his tongue and stopped pacing to listen to Dumbledore.

"This will be a simple rescue mission, its goal: evacuate the Dursley's to a safe house, and to gather you and your belongings."

"Wait, gather me?" Harry was utterly confused, until he realized how far his friends would go to help him. "Who is it?" His confused expression was replaced with one of anger and determination. He was surprised, however, when the response came from Remus rather than Dumbledore.

"Tonks." His hold on his emotions seemed to falter as he considered the situation. "How could the Ministry leave Tonks, or Harry as it may be, to fend for himself against Merlin knows how many Death Eaters?"

"It seems that Minister Fudge's opinion differs from that of yours or mine, Remus. He seems to believe that Harry's life is not as valuable as that of trained ministry personnel."

Harry let out a harsh laugh. "If only…"

"Indeed," Dumbledore replied with a small smile.

Remus looked between the two wizards, bewildered. "What the hell are you two talking about?"

"I'll explain later," Harry returned his focus to Dumbledore. "Well what are we waiting for, let's go!"

"One minute, dear boy. We need to go over logistics. Voldemort's plan is to have the Death Eaters arrive at the edge of the anti-apparation wards, which extend to the end of the road. They are then instructed to march down the street, causing destruction, and killing any muggles who get in the way. It is his goal to send a message to the wizarding world today. The Order will meet this force on the road, away from the Dursley residence, and attempt to stall them. We will be outnumbered, so this will not be a head-to-head skirmish, rather a hit-and-run contest. Their goal is to slow the Death Eaters down until the Dursley's are gone and the ministry's aurors arrive."

Harry didn't like the idea, it was too dangerous, but he realized this was the only way. "Will you be with them, sir?"

"No Harry, I'm coming with you. Until I know you have succeeded, that is. Remus will be coming with us as well, but his mission is to get Tonks, and get out to the road to assist. I have a portkey that will take you and the Dursley's to Grimmauld Place, to a waiting Molly Weasley and Madame Pomfrey. This will also be where the injured are sent, so it will be quite hectic. Ms. Granger happened to be visiting the Weasley's this week, so she and her parents will be there as well. We are hoping the Granger's will be a soothing presence to your aunt and uncle."

"What of Ron? And Ginny?"

"They are both remaining at Grimmauld Place to help with the injured. They both put up quite a fight when I told them they could not join us. I was truly worried I was going to encounter the infamous Weasley Bat-Bogey hex."

Harry grinned, picturing Malfoy with enormous bats shooting themselves out of his nostrils. Oh how he wished he could have witnessed it. "Is there some way you can tell Ron not to be around when the Dursley's arrive? Vernon still rants about the 'red-headed devils that tore up my kitchen!'"

"I heard of that incident, and I warned Ron to stay out of the way. He agreed, but was quite adamant that if the Dursley's were rude to his mother or sister he would not be able to restrain himself." A mischievous smile appeared on Dumbledore's face as he imagined the outcome.

"Fair enough."

Remus had finally had enough talking, and strode forward from the back of the room. "Can we leave now? Tonks is a sitting duck out there!"

"We still have a few minutes until the attack will commence. Please Remus, your task is vital, you need a cool head today." Dumbledore's calm demeanor obviously rankled Remus, but he kept his temper and sat on Harry's bed. "Now! The ground rules. You will listen to my orders once we leave, Harry. You will gather your things from you room, and I will help you shrink them so they may fit in your pocket, then you are to try to convince your family to leave without a struggle. If that doesn't work we will stun them, and portkey them anyway. You are to leave with them, Harry. Do not misunderstand me on that. You will try to keep them calm once they arrive, but if they refuse to behave themselves, Ron has already promised to help them do so. Any questions?"

Harry did not like the idea of leaving his friends behind to fight the Death Eaters, but he figured now was not the time to argue. He shook his head no, and Dumbledore stood. "Excellent! Then it is time for us to be off! I have the portkey into the Dursley residence here, so if you would both take hold."

Remus and Harry stepped forward and placed a finger to the old shoelace. "One, two…three."

* * *

><p>Vernon Dursley pushed himself away from the table, having finished his eighth strip of bacon. He glanced over at his wife who was already clearing the table, and his son who sat next to him poking at a monstrous piece of melon. His nephew was nowhere to be seen, which was how Vernon liked it. He let out a satisfied sigh and opened the Saturday morning newspaper. "Says here we're going to have some rain this week," he announced to the room in general, his jowls flapping back and forth.<p>

"Oh good, the flowers need the water." Petunia peered through the window at the inexistent clouds. "What day…"

Petunia Dursley's question was cut short, for at that moment three wizards seemingly dropped out of the sky, right onto the kitchen table. "Aaahhhhh…" Vernon and Dudley scrambled to get out of the way as the table's legs snapped and it dropped to the ground. Harry ended up sitting in the plate of eggs, with his elbow in some spilled orange juice. Somehow Remus had maintained his footing, holding Dumbledore up as well. Harry stood as gracefully as he could, and brushed the egg off of the back of his jeans.

"Good morning Petunia, Vernon!" Dumbledore acted as if he was just dropping in for a friendly visit. "Sorry to interrupt you during your brunch. It seems you have rearranged since my last visit," he added with a look at the destroyed table. Harry couldn't help to laugh out loud, quickly stifling himself with his hand. Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flicked his way before returning to his uncle. "Vernon, dear man, let me help you up." He reached towards the fallen man, who scooted backwards until his back hit the wall. "Very well. Remus, Harry. You know the plans. If we could be quick about it."

Remus managed to extricate himself from the remnants of the table, and he and Harry rushed up the steps. Remus was the first to the door, and threw it open and rushed through. Harry quickly followed and had an odd out of body experience as he saw himself sitting at his desk reading a paper. Remus walked over. "Tonks, let's go. Death Eaters are coming and we're going to help fight."

Tonks/Harry who wasn't expecting visitors jumped, causing his/her glasses to fall off Harry's face. "Remus? Harry? What are you guys doing here?" As she spoke her body shifted to the Tonks Harry was used to.

"I just told you, Death Eaters are here for Harry. Come on, we need to go help the Order." He grabbed her by the arm and led her out of the room.

Harry chuckled as he heard, "Then why did you bring him here you idiot!"

Without wasting time he grabbed his trunk and threw the books and quills from his desk into it. He reached under the bed to the loose floorboard and grabbed the letters his friends had sent him, pictures of his family, and his father's invisibility cloak. He stuffed everything into his trunk and set it by the door. He padded over to the window and Hedwig's cage and let the bird out. "Go to Grimmauld Place, girl. Wait for me there. And be safe." The bird seemed to understand the need for swiftness, and after a quick nip on his finger took off out of the window. He grabbed the cage, his beloved Firebolt from under the bed, and his trunk and rushed down the stairs.

He heard his uncle's voice as he neared the sitting room, apparently his courage had returned. "I won't stand for you freaks storming in and out of my house whenever you please!" His face had turned purple, and the vein in his forehead told Harry Vernon was near his breaking point.

Dumbledore, for his part, acted as if a terribly large, irate man was not screaming at him. He sat on the couch, a cup of tea in his hand, looking very much as if he was visiting an old friend. "Quite right, Vernon. And we shall be off, as soon as you agree to accompany us to a safer place." Dumbledore's expression changed, and Harry thought he saw a fair amount of concern cross his features. "Please, Mr. Dursley, think of your family."

This seemed to give Vernon reason to pause, and he momentarily looked as if he were going to concede. Unfortunately, he caught a glimpse of Harry out of the corner of his eye, and lost all semblance of control. "You," he did not yell, but Harry would have preferred the yelling over that deadly whisper. "You brought this on us boy. You and your unnaturalness. You couldn't just leave well enough alone. You couldn't just take our hospitality and appreciate it, could you?" As Vernon spoke, he stalked slowly towards Harry.

Harry, who wished to avoid an altercation, backed slowly towards the stairs with his hands raised in front of him. "You're right Uncle Vernon. It is my fault this is happening, and I am truly sorry. If you let us get you out of here I promise to make things right. I will leave your family and never return."

Harry's refusal to argue stopped Vernon in his tracks. "If I were to decide to leave, where would we go?"

"My house," Harry responded. Sirius' will had come in the mail the week before, and he left everything to his Godson. "You will be safe there, and we will move you back as soon as we can."

"Is this place full of freaks? Will they try to feed Dudley more…" Vernon's eyes were as big as saucers when he realized exactly what his nephew had told him. His face turned purple, and Harry was worried his huge uncle was going to pass out. "YOUR HOUSE! You have a house of your own and you imposed on my family! How dare you, you good-for-nothing liar! You are just like your father!"

Those were the last words out of Vernon's mouth, as for the second time in a few hours he was banished across the room. Harry, wand in hand, walked over to his uncle, who was in a puddle on the kitchen floor. "Incarcerous. Silencio," he muttered and turned to his Headmaster. "Sorry sir. I felt we were pressed for time." Harry mumbled his excuse, unwilling to meet the old Professor's eyes.

"Right you are, my boy. Good idea binding him like that. I'm sure he will not be happy when he arrives at Grimmauld Place."

Petunia, who was watching from the hall pantry, rushed to her husband's side. "Vernon! She threw herself onto the huge heap of a man, weeping. After a moment she turned to Harry. "You won't hurt as will you? If we leave with you? My family will be safe?"

"Yes, Aunt Petunia. You will be as safe as we can make you. Does this mean you will let us get you out of here?" Harry hoped the answer was yes, he would hate to have to stun his mother's sister.

Petunia thought for a minute, and instead of answering Harry yelled down the hallway. "Dudley! Come quickly, we're leaving!" Dudley, a terrified look on his face, scampered through the sitting room and knelt behind his mother, trying to hide his massive frame from Harry and Professor Dumbledore.

The Headmaster stood from his seat on the couch, and retrieved the metal peanut from his pocket. Pulling out another small slip of paper, he rushed over to the Dursleys. "Time to leave, I think. Petunia, Dudley, if you will just put a finger to this tea cup, and touch Vernon with your other hand, you will be safely transported to our safe house." The two muggles reached to do as Dumbledore asked, as did Harry. "No, Harry. I think it would be best if you would stay. As Vernon so eloquently put it, you are much like your father, and as such you would be a great help." Dumbledore sent a very cold look to Vernon Dursley, who only had control of his eyes. Vernon quailed under the stare, but did not have to be scrutinized for long, as Dumbledore turned to shrink Harry's belongings, resting them on Vernon's forehead. Harry's last glimpse was of his uncle trying to blow the tiny objects off of his forehead, looking very silly, as the portkey whisked them away.

Harry stood, slightly surprised, and looked to his Headmaster. "Sir?"

"Yes, Harry. I think it is time I started treating you like the man you have become. Excellent work with your Uncle. Though I do wonder, why did you banish him instead of simply stunning him?"

Harry looked down and scuffed his feet, afraid he was in trouble. "Professor Snape did the same thing last night, and it looked very satisfying… sir."

Dumbledore laughed loudly, his blue eyes twinkling. "Oh yes, Vernon Dursley is having a rough week indeed. I almost feel sorry for him." He began moving to the door. "Harry, though I am allowing you to stay, I must ask that you wear your invisibility cloak. At least for the time being."

Harry, too thrilled that he was allowed to participate obliged without hesitation. "And Harry, my rules remain. You must do exactly as I ask you, immediately. Even if my order is for you to run."

"Yes sir."

"Right then. Let us go join the fun."

Harry followed Dumbledore through the front door of Number 4 and marveled at the old professor's ability to remain in control in this kind of situation. He walked calmly, but with a purpose, and his face was very serene. The wizard made no effort to conceal himself as he turned right and walked down the road. Harry looked past his Headmaster and could see the battle raging at the end of his street.

The Order, ten or so in number, were taking cover behind whatever they could find and were firing curses at a large group of Death Eaters. The Death Eaters stood boldly in the middle of the road, their numbers large enough that many of them towards the back were working large shielding spells that protected the whole group. The Order, though holding their own for the time being, would be worthless against their enemy if they could not breach the shields.

Dumbledore began mumbling under his breath, and Harry's arm hairs stood on end as he felt a shield cover his body. "Harry, move as quickly as you can to the wall on the right. Tell the Weasley's there to hold their fire until they hear my signal. Do not be seen by the Death Eaters. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir." Harry hurried off under his cloak, moving awkwardly but fairly quickly. He was beginning to feel a little drained, and imagined it was the very unhealthy way he had lived for the past three weeks. Not counting this morning, he had eaten little and slept less, and it was beginning to catch up with him. As he neared the battle, however, Harry felt his adrenaline kick in. He reached the short wall dividing two front yards and crouched low so he could not be seen by the enemy.

He pulled his invisibility cloak over his head and addressed Arthur Weasley. "Mr. Weasley, Dumbledore says to hold your fire until you get a signal." Harry smiled as both Arthur and Bill jumped, startled by Harry appearing from nowhere.

"Harry! What are you doing here? It isn't safe for you!" The Weasley patriarch was visibly worried. Bill, however, placed a hand on his father's shoulder.

"It doesn't seem to be too safe for us either, Dad." He turned towards the street and sent red sparks towards a parked car, catching the attention of his three brothers. He motioned them over, and Bill and Arthur covered them as they reached the wall. Charlie was the quickest, followed closely by Fred and George.

"What the hell! Harry, what are you doing here?" Charlie asked, clearly confused.

"Dumbledore told me to stay. He wants everyone to hold their fire until he gives a signal."

"But…" Charlie's argument, however, was drowned out by the twins.

"Harry! So good of you to join us!"

"Yes, it's absolutely wonderful to see you. You're looking rather peaked though, don't you think Fred?"

"I agree George! Maybe the fellows down the street have some snacks they would share with our good friend here."

"Perhaps! I'll go ask, shall I?"

"Boys," Arthur Weasley interrupted, stopping George as he was acting like he was standing to approach the Death Eaters. "This isn't the time for games. Relax and regain your strength. This isn't over."

The Weasley's and Harry all turned to Dumbledore, who stood confidently in the street. The Death Eaters stopped firing, and regrouped. Two of the black robed wizards, stepped forward. Far enough from their companions to be recognized as the leaders, but not too close to the Headmaster. Judging from their fidgeting, they were not sure what to do about this new arrival.

Finally, one of the two leaders took the initiative. He was a squat wizard, with hunched posture, continuously shuffling his feet. "D-D-Dumbledore," Wormtail stuttered. "You were not supposed to be here." The words flew out of the traitor's mouth before he could think about them. The downright fear in his voice elicited a chuckle from the Headmaster.

"Hello, Peter. It has been a while. I was extremely upset to hear of the path you have chosen in life." Dumbledore's words were slow, calm, and pitying. "You had to have known there were other options."

"He knew," growled Remus, as he strode into the street to stand next to Dumbledore, a look of hatred in his eyes. "He knew we would have protected him. He was just too much of a coward to confess his mistakes."

Wormtail stood up straighter, as if meeting his old schoolmate gave him a need to prove himself. "Well it seems like my mistakes have taken me further than yours, Remus." Any trace of stutter was gone from his voice, and the Death Eater was gaining confidence of every word. "You are second-in- command of a group of what, ten? And I stand at the front of fifty wizards!"

"Not wizards, Peter. Death Eaters. There is a difference." Dumbledore put a cautionary hand on Remus' shoulder, as he looked ready to strike. "Any self-respecting wizard would not blindly follow the orders of a mad man, nor would they commit acts of terrorism with smiles on their faces. Therefore, when each of you made the decision to follow Tom, you forfeit your right to call yourself a witch or wizard, and to be considered human."

"Be that as it may Dumbledore," he spat the name like it tasted bad in his mouth. "We Death Eaters have your wizards greatly outnumbered. There is no need for further hostility. We desire one person, and if you provide him, you may leave with your lives." Peter paused, enjoying being in control of the situation. "Give us Harry Potter. The Dark Lord wishes to speak with him."

Remus let out a great bark of a laugh, though it held no amusement. "Sure he does! My guess would be he wants to ask what kind of shampoo Harry uses to keep his hair full of so much body."

"Or maybe he wants to know where Harry purchased his glasses." Charlie stood from behind the wall, unable to resist provoking the Death Eater. "The circular frames are coming back, I hear."

"Or maybe he just wants to learn how to quit being a wanker!" Harry knew it was only a matter of time before the twins had their say.

Fred picked up where George left off. "Yeah, it has to be tough knowing the only thing you'll be remembered for is being the biggest arse in history. You notice he was too much of trollop to show his face."

"Brother, did you just call Voldemort a trollop? I don't think I understand the correlation."

"Well George, if a man surrounds himself with other men that call him master, I can't help but think there isn't more going on than just cursing the name of Harry Potter all night! Perhaps those who stand before us are the ones he's grown tired of."

"Of course! Voldemort is a trollop!"

"ENOUGH! How dare you speak his name you blood-traitor!" Wormtail was visibly furious, as were the Death Eaters behind him.

"Please Peter, calm yourself. Losing your head will benefit no one. In case you misunderstood, we will not be giving you Harry. But we appreciate the offer."

The second Death Eater, who had been eerily quiet and still, finally stepped forward. "Then you are fools." His spoke in even tones, barely raising his voice to be heard. "We outnumber you by forty. You have no chance."

"True, you have more wands than we do. We, however, consist of five Weasley's, three aurors, and one very angry werewolf. Each of which is more than capable of taking at least three of your number down, which leaves another twenty or so for me. I believe I like those odds. So I will give you one last chance to leave."

"You dream, Dumbledore," the unknown Death Eater whispered.

"Perhaps. But it does not do to dwell on dreams." Harry could have sworn the Headmaster sent a wink his way. "Now, if you don't mind, my throat hurts I believe I may be coming down with something." The old wizard extracted his wand from his pocket, and motioned for the Death Eaters to make the first move. Harry and the Weasley's couldn't help but laugh at Dumbledore's confidence, as he basically asked the Death Eaters to attack.

His request did not go unanswered for long, as Wormtail finally lost composure and fired a Killing Curse at the Headmaster, who stepped casually to the side and dodged it. That was the last Harry saw of Dumbledore, however, as the battle began again in earnest, each side trying to get the upper hand.

* * *

><p>"We can't do anything with that shield up!" Charlie ducked under a streak of red, and back behind the wall.<p>

"Yes, but as long as they have their shield in place, they won't be moving very fast." Arthur popped over the wall to fire a blasting curse, before ducking back down. "Remember, Charlie, we are only here to hold their attention until the Ministry gets here."

"Well it's been almost an hour… where the hell are they?" The frustration was evident in Bill's voice as he said what everyone was thinking.

Harry listened to all of this distractedly, already forming a plan in his mind. He looked across the road to the other group of Order members, and fired gold sparks to get Remus' attention. He signaled for his group to cover him, and pulled the invisibility cloak back over his body.

"Harry! Where are you going?"

"Charlie, you said it yourself. We can't do anything with that shield up."

"But you can't…" Harry, however, did not hear what he couldn't do, as he stood and sprinted across the street, dodging stray curses as he went.

"Remus, I'm behind you." At the sound of Harry's voice, Remus ducked back behind the parked car.

"Harry, what are you doing?"

"We're getting killed out here! It's only a matter of time before somebody gets hurt."

"We can't leave the Death Eaters here, Harry. They will kill every muggle in the neighborhood."

"What?" Harry took a moment to understand what Remus said. "I'm not saying leave, I'm saying let's destroy that shield!"

"And what would you suggest, Harry?" Dumbledore spoke from behind Harry, startling him.

"Sir, last year the D.A. spent a lot of time working on different types of shields, and we discovered that each type of shield had similarities and differences. One of the similarities was that, though most shields can block spells and objects conjured by magic, they cannot block non-magical objects."

"True, but I believe they may notice if I begin throwing cars at them. And though this group may not be the most intelligent in the world, someone would be able to blast anything we throw at them away."

"Yes sir, if they see you throwing them." Harry turned to Remus, confident he was correct. "Can you Disillusion an inanimate object?"

"Never tried, Harry, but I don't see why not."

"Great. Come with me." Harry turned back to Dumbledore. "We could use a distraction, sir."

"My pleasure, Harry."

Harry did not wait to see what Dumbledore had up his sleeve. He turned to Remus, who had camouflaged himself, and outlined his plan. "When the Death Eaters' attention is on Dumbledore, we have to get behind that house." He pointed to the two-story home next to the parked car. "We will sneak behind the Death Eaters, far enough back where they would not notice random cars disappearing. We throw the first few at those creating shields, and then race to be the first to catch Wormtail in the teeth with a Mercedes."

Harry waited anxiously for Remus to express his opinion on the plan, but the werewolf said nothing for quite a while. Finally, as Harry was starting to lost confidence in his plan, Remus spoke, his voice heavy with emotion. "Dumbledore was right. You have become a man, and I failed to notice."

Harry blushed, but was saved from responding by Dumbledore creating some sort of tornado, that seemed to pick everything in the vicinity into the air, except for the Order members. As the Death Eaters were focused on blasting flying objects away from their group, Remus and Harry took off around the house. They sprinted through back yards, and over fences, until they were a block behind the fight. Checking his Disillusionment, Remus led the way down the street, back into the battle.

"Stay close Harry. I can't see you, and the only way we'll be able to stay together is if you stick close."

"I will, but hurry. We have to get those shields down."

Harry watched as the Death Eaters fired curse after curse at the Order members. He knew if the ministry aurors didn't get here soon, the curses would eventually start hitting their marks. Dumbledore was doing a great job of keeping the Death Eaters' attention, but there were so many of them, that they split into three factions; the shielders, the cursers, and the debris blockers. They remained in tight formation, and Harry's heart dropped as he heard the unknown leader bark an order. "Stay tight! Move forward!"

If the Death Eaters were able to move up the street the Order would have to move back, leaving them as open targets for a few seconds or Disapparate, leaving the muggles to their fate. Harry couldn't let that happen. Remus must have had the same thought, as he began sprinting towards the group. As they reached within thirty meters Remus stopped, whispering to Harry. "This is as close as we should get. Are you sure you want to do this, Harry? I could do it by myself."

Harry could hear the worry in his professor's voice, and knew what the wizard was thinking. If their plan succeeded, the cars would crush anyone they landed on, most likely killing them. Harry had already thought of this, and though it made him slightly nauseous he knew it had to be done. "Yes. It will be more effective if we attack them together."

"Ok. After we take down the shields send no more than two curses, something that can incapacitate as many as possible. After two, they will be able to see where we are firing from. Run behind the house on our right, and back to the Order. I will be right behind you."

"Got it." Harry did not wait for Remus' go ahead, instead pointing at the nearest car, a brand new sports car of some type. "Wingardium Leviosa!" The car rose a foot in the air and paused, hovering. Harry waited until Remus disillusioned the vehicle and finally heard him repeat the process as another near-invisible car floated upward. Harry pointed his wand at the group of Death Eaters who had their wands in the air, holding up the shields.

As the car whipped through the air, Harry felt something was wrong. He probably would not have been able to explain the feeling if asked, but he knew it couldn't be this easy. His worried thoughts were justified when right as the car reached the edge of the shield, it was blasted away by a Death Eater in the middle of the group. Remus' car was blocked just as easily, and Harry heard the werewolf whisper, "Harry, get behind the wall."

He did as he was told, and dove behind the wall dividing the yards, and readjusted his invisibility cloak. He felt Remus slide in beside him, and wondered what his new plan was. As the two wizards got settled, however, Harry heard the voice of the unknown Death Eater leader. "Remus Lupin, you know it's cowardly to enter a fight camouflaged."

"Perhaps," Remus made himself visible and stood, staying close to the wall. "But I would argue that it is cowardly to attack defenseless muggles. Cowardly and despicable. Not that I expected anything more from you."

The Death Eater laughed. "Cowardly and despicable has kept me alive so far, why not keep with it? But you don't stand a chance in a fight with me, even a fair one, so how about it?"

"You'd leave the shield and fight me?" Remus' eyes lit up with surprise and anticipation.

"Of course, I may be cowardly, but I am not afraid of you, werewolf."

"Indeed." Remus stepped into the road, expecting to have multiple curses sent his way as many of the Death Eaters had turned to the new threat. The only curse, however, came from the Death Eater who continued to walk towards Remus, a killing curse that Remus easily dodged.

Harry watched as his friend exchanged curses with the Death Eater, uncertain of what to do. It was obvious that both Remus and his enemy were excellent duelers, and very powerful wizards, as the curses they used became much more complicated and strong. It seemed an even match, as neither could breach the other's defenses, until Remus began using his surroundings. He levitated everything in the area towards his opponent, simultaneously throwing curses. He eventually met his mark on a blasting curse, knocking the Death Eater of his feet, causing him to skid painfully across the pavement. As Remus moved to stun the Death Eater, however, he himself was knocked of his feet.

Harry watched as Remus writhed in pain and screamed, under the effects of a Cruciatus Curse sent by one of the observing Death Eaters. Remus, who was focused on his opponent, had not had time to dodge the curse, and was helpless to end it. Harry cringed as the screams were torn from his father's friend's throat, and seemed to feel some of the pain himself. Disregarding Remus' order to stay behind the wall, he lifted himself off the ground, throwing his Invisibility Cloak to the side as he did so, and rushed the Death Eaters.

He knew it was stupid. He knew it would most likely end in his death, but Harry could not let Remus end up like the Longbottom's. The Death Eater that had been dueling Remus stood, with a feral grin on his scraped face. He moved to stand in front of Harry, but Harry did not stop running. He raised his wand, and unleashed the most powerful banishing hex he could manage, blasting through the Death Eater's shield and sending him flying backward into his compatriots.

The shock of having their leader literally thrown into their midst caused the group of Death Eaters to hesitate, and those who raised the shield to momentarily lose focus, allowing the shield to fall. Harry recognized this and fired a blasting curse, imagining the curse taking up a wide area, instead of being focused. The alteration worked, as a handful of Death Eaters closest to Harry had their shields smashed and were knocked backwards into their allies. In the confusion that followed, Harry raised the biggest shield he could, and moved to Remus.

As Harry approached, he could see that Remus was in bad shape. Having experienced the Cruciatus, Harry did not wonder about the pain that was causing the werewolf to continue writhing and moaning. He picked up his ex-professor and moved as quickly as he could back to the wall behind which they had taken cover. He set Remus gently on the ground, and covered him with the Invisibility Cloak. He turned back to the street and moved to continue attacking the Death Eaters, but instead he watched as they were pummeled by curses from the Order on the other side.

Harry noticed the leader whom Remus had known walking slowly through the midst of the group, and watched as he stopped suddenly, grasping his left forearm. He heard the Death Eater yell "Portkey, now!" Every Death Eater on the street reached into their robes, grabbed any fallen wizards nearby, and activated their portkey. Harry was left in the street, gazing into the eyes of Albus Dumbledore, who still had his wand leveled.

Harry sighed, lowering his shield now that the threat was gone. He felt his adrenaline release, and turned back towards an invisible Remus. Before he could reach the professor he heard multiple pops fill the air and whipped around, wand ready for any returning Death Eaters. Instead of Death Eaters, however, the street was filled with Aurors, all facing Dumbledore. Harry watched as the leader of the Aurors turned slowly, almost looking straight back at him, before he heard a whispered "Stupefy," and knew no more.


	4. Chapter 4

**_J.K. Rowling owns everything in the known Potterverse. She has the rights to all the awesomeness, and I'm just playing in it. I hope she doesn't sue, because the court costs would probably bankrupt me..._**

**_A/N;_**_ Hello all! This chapter took a little longer than expected, life in the military rarely fits a schedule, but it's out within a week like promised! I want to give an incredible amount of credit and my thanks to my new beta HoneyBear0805. She definitely helped figure out my absurdity. You should all thank her, because this is a much better chapter with her than it was without her!_

**_ALERT: In a review from Nymphadora, I found out that my title was incredibly over used and not even the slightest bit creative. Due to the bad experiences readers may have had with similarly named stories I will be changing the title starting with Chapter 5. The new title is _Harry Potter and the Rising Tides, _which I like better anyway. So for chapter 5, search that title, or go to my profile page. I hope you all keep reading! And let me know how I'm doing! _**

**Chapter 4**

Harry regained consciousness to the sound of many different voices. He recognized a few of them; Remus talking quietly with Tonks nearby, Dumbledore giving orders further away, the Weasley brothers talking and laughing behind him somewhere. It took Harry a few moments to realize where he was, but as he did his eyes shot open. "Remus," he turned to his left trying to stand up, but was unable as his legs were locked together.

"Easy, Harry. I'm breathing, barely." Harry could hear the weakness in the wizard's voice, and watched as he and Tonks moved closer but stopped a few paces away. "You're under the invisibility cloak. We can't risk the Aurors seeing you, hence the leg-locker curse. We both know you aren't the most cautious wizard in the world."

"Why can't they see me? It doesn't matter now, right? They didn't know that you got me out of there last night."

"True," Tonks appeared as if she were speaking to Remus, but allowed her voice to carry to Harry. "But Dumbledore is worried that if the Aurors see you they will attempt to bring you into the ministry."

"What? Why?"

Remus let out an angry growl. "'Questioning.'"

"Questioning? About what?"

"No idea, but that's what they're saying. Clearly neither you nor we want you to go to the ministry. So just shut your trap for a bit, until the Aurors remove the anti-portkey ward and we can get you out of here." Tonks turned to Remus. "Shite, here comes Dawlish."

Harry watched as Tonks walked into the street to meet the Auror further from where he was laying, immobile and invisible. Harry felt dead tired, and could not even come up with the energy to attempt to eavesdrop. He whispered to Remus, who had turned his back on Tonks and Dawlish in order to not appear as if he were talking to himself. "Professor Dumbledore said the Weasley's and the Granger's were at headquarters. What happened to the Burrow?"

"Nothing. But one of our sources tipped us off to multiple attempts on various Weasley's in the near future, so we decided it would be safest to move them to your house. I hope that's ok, I didn't think to ask your permission."

Harry mumbled something inaudible, and Remus quickly picked up on what was bothering the young man. "Harry, quit it. It's not your fault. The Weasley's have all entered this war voluntarily, of course there are going to be dangers. Don't blame yourself for things that you have no control over."

Harry's response was cut off as Tonks returned. "Dawlish wanted to know if I'd seen Harry. I didn't feel like it was necessary to tell him exactly how much of Harry I've _seen._ So I said no."

This snapped Harry out of his self-contemptuous state. "Tonks," he hissed. "You didn't… you weren't there… did you see…"

"I was there for almost twenty four hours," Tonks cut off his blathering. "Even I have to go to the bathroom every now and then!"

"B-but you could have… you didn't have to…"

Finally Remus took pity on the invisible young wizard. "Harry, she's kidding. Of course she changed back into herself to use the bathroom."

"Sure about that, old man?" Tonks grinned at Remus. "But don't worry, Harry, I can control everything about my appearance, and I was very… _generous._"

Remus laughed as Harry audibly choked on his own tongue. "Tonks! Quit that! Harry's had a rough day!"

"Yes, Dad." Tonks sent a wink to both Harry, then Remus and began to walk away. "Oh yeah," she called over her shoulder, tripping and nearly falling over the curb as she did. "The anti-portkey wards are gone. Time for you to leave Harry."

Harry reached his hand out from the invisibility cloak to grab the stray piece of mail that Remus had turned into a portkey. "When you get there, go to sleep Harry," Remus said, cancelling the leg-locker. "Let the Weasley's deal with your Aunt and Uncle."

_Damn. _ Harry thought. _The Dursley's._ He felt the tug of the portkey pulling him away, toward both his least and most favorite families.

As Harry landed in the entrance way of Number 12 Grimmauld Place unsurprisingly falling to the floor, he barely missed the stairway railing. As he collected himself and removed his invisibility cloak, he heard the voices in the kitchen.

"Don't you dare speak to my mum like that!" Ron was yelling at the top of his voice, and Harry didn't have to guess at whom he was yelling.

"I'll speak to her however I bloody well please, _boy._ Until you freaks get me and my family back home, I will speak…"

Vernon Dursley was cut off by a voice Harry couldn't place, but guessed that it was Mr. Granger, Hermione's father. "Vernon, this won't help. Come into the sitting room with Mary and I. I have a cousin who has done business with Grunnings, perhaps you know him?"

Harry backed into the corner, wishing to avoid having Uncle Vernon see him and blow his top. Unfortunately, he backed into the portrait of Sirius' mother, causing her to shriek in Harry's ear. "TRAITORS! MUDBLOODS! MUGGLES! IN MY HOUSE! MUGGLES DEFILING THE NOBLE HOUSE OF BLACK! HOW DARE YOU!"

Harry rushed to pull the curtains over the portrait, muffling the shouts, but the damage was done. Vernon Dursley stormed into the entranceway having caught sight of Harry. "You! This is your fault, boy. I demand you get us out of here now or else!"

"Yes Uncle Vernon, just calm down and we'll get…"

"Calm down! You kidnap me and my family from our home, and bring us to this unnatural place with these _freaks_ you call friends, and tell me to calm down! HOW DARE YOU!" Vernon stepped towards Harry, face purple, arms outstretched.

Before he could take his third step, however, his eyes glazed over and he fell slowly to the ground face first. Harry stepped to his right, to avoid be smashed under the weight of his Uncle, and finally got a view of Ron Weasley, wand outstretched. "All right, Harry?" Ron's face of loathing turned into a grin as he looked at his best mate.

"All right." Harry returned the grin. "Nice one," he said, nudging Vernon's beefy hand with his foot.

"S'nothin. He was starting to sound a lot like Sirius' mum." Ron flattened himself to the wall as Petunia and Dudley Dursley rushed past him and flung themselves on the still form of Vernon. "Kitchen?"

Harry stepped around his hysterical 'family,' and hugged his best friend, then followed Ron down the hallway to the kitchen. "I don't know why he keeps doing that," Harry said, flicking his head back towards his Uncle. "The past three times he's yelled at me he's been cursed. Pavlov is rolling over in his grave."

"Who?" Ron had clearly never heard of the muggle scientist.

"Nobody," Harry laughed. "Good to see you, mate."

"Yeah," Ron hesitated. "But it would have been nice to hear from you too, Harry."

Harry was saved from responding by Molly Weasley catching sight of him as they entered the kitchen. "Harry! Oh thank heavens. We were so worried!" Harry smiled as he was wrapped in a bone-crushing hug, reveling briefly in her mothering, before pulling away.

"I'm fine, Mrs. Weasley. It's good to see you." Harry looked around and saw that the twins had beaten him back from the battle.

"All right, Harry?"

"Fine. You?"

"We're both fine."

"Not even a scratch."

"To anyone actually…"

"Quite strange, wouldn't you say?"

"Now boys, I'm sure Harry is tired. Let him relax." Molly Weasley set a bowl of soup at the table and forced Harry into a seat. He smiled across the table, at who could have only been Hermione's mother.

Dr. Mary Granger shared her daughter's bushy brown hair, though hers was cut shorter and pulled back. Harry couldn't help but notice she had remarkably white teeth, though her front two were slightly larger than the others. Harry stood and extended his hand. "Hello, I'm Harry Potter."

"Well of course you are! I'm Mary Granger, this is my husband Robert." Harry shook hands with the man beside Mrs. Granger, who had a smile on his face.

Robert Granger was large, easily a foot taller than Harry. He had the build of a muscular man gone slightly to seed, but gave off an impressive aura none the less. He had thinning brown hair, and light brown eyes behind wire-rimmed glasses. Dr. Granger also had impeccable teeth, and showed each one with his smile. "Hello, Harry. We've heard so much about you from Hermione. It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"You as well, sir. Hermione thinks the world of you both."

"Well of course I do! They're my parents!" Hermione was standing in the doorway, wand behind ear, book in hand. Harry grinned as he rushed to greet her, enveloping her in a hug so fierce it surprised them both. "Hello, Harry. We've missed you!"

"I've missed you too, Hermione." As they stepped apart Harry noticed the youngest Weasley standing behind Hermione on the other side of the doorframe. She seemed nervous, and reluctant to enter the room. Harry, however, solved this problem for her, grabbing her into a hug as well. "Ginny. It's great to see you."

Harry noticed as her cheeks blushed prettily, and she brushed the hair out of her face. "Sorry 'bout the Howler, Harry."

Harry laughed out loud, a laugh of pure happiness as he was thrilled to be back with his family. "Don't worry about it Gin, it was exactly what I needed." Ginny blushed again, but smiled at Harry before sitting down at the table and helping herself to Harry's bowl of soup.

"Ginevra! Harry has just been through a fight with Death Eaters, he should _not _have to fight for his food as well!" Mrs. Weasley's reprimand was softened with a smile, as she poured another bowl and set it down next to Ginny. "Here you are, Harry dear."

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley." As Harry moved to take a seat, feeling very tired now, he made a quick decision. "Mrs. Weasley, Dr.'s Granger, I need to apologize."

"For what, son?" The confusion evident in Robert Granger's eyes.

"For being a terrible friend to your daughter," he lowered his eyes, legitimately ashamed. "And your entire family, Mrs. Weasley. I was in a dark place this summer… well, to be honest I'm not sure I'm out of it, and I never responded to their letters. I tried to push them away, to protect them, and I've only just recently realized how inconsiderate I was being." Harry looked to Ginny at this, who had decided her soup required her entire concentration, avoiding Harry's gaze.

"A very smart witch let me know that you don't push family away, and I feel terrible for it, and I hope that you can forgive me for treating your children that way." Harry finished staring at his own bowl of soup, slightly embarrassed by his speech.

"We all make mistakes," Harry looked up to see the understanding on Mrs. Granger's face. "Just make sure you learn from them, or you will repeat them." Harry looked to Mr. Granger who was nodding his agreement, and Mrs. Weasley who was smiling despite her watery eyes, embarrassing Harry further.

"Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Fred, George," Harry began, intent on making all of his apologies now. "I'm…"

"Shut it, Harry." Ginny interrupted him.

"Indeed, Harry…" One of the twins picked up where Ginny left off.

"After living with Ron for so long…"

"We're used to dealing with prats."

"No apology necessary."

"Like you said, Harry," Ron interrupted. "We're family. Brothers don't apologize."

The room was silent for a moment, and Harry could almost feel the love around him. The moment, however, was interrupted as Hermione let out a frustrated sob. "Boys!" She hugged each of them, causing the tension in the room to ease into laughter.

Harry was relieved to have that burden off his chest, and was glad he had his family with him for the rest of his recovery. Harry hated these awkward situations, and hated talking about feelings even more, but he was determined to set things right with those he cared the most about. The conversation eventually shifted back to the battle that took place on Privet Drive, with Ginny and Ron needling the twins for information as Harry devoured his soup.

"No, Ron, everyone is fine," George began. "Any of the curses that seemed to be headed our way either died before they reached us, or changed angles."

"Yeah, it was very surreal. Almost like we had some sort of protection," continued Fred, causing Harry to remember something.

"You did! Dumbledore. He shielded me as we left the Dursley's. He must have done the same to you. Didn't you feel it?"

The twins shared a quick look. "No, Harry, I didn't feel anything…"

"But then, we were quite busy."

"Isn't that just like Dumbledore," Mrs. Weasley added, for once not stopping the talk of war. The fact that her family was alive an unharmed probably didn't hurt. "He is always looking out for us. I don't know what we would do without him."

"Probably be much better off, with terribly boring lives, enjoying a terribly boring summer vacation doing whatever you please." Dumbledore stood in the doorway, and Harry wondered why everyone seemed to have perfect timing with their entrances today.

"Nonsense, Albus. Can I offer you some soup?"

"No thank you, Molly. I really must be off. I just wanted to stop in and check on everyone." His eyes cast around the room and settled on Harry. "We have re-warded the Dursley residence, and set up an around-the-clock guard. It is as safe as I can make it, Harry, and as your Uncle seemed so adamant in not wanting to be here I decided to go ahead and send them back. I'm sorry if I deprived you of a heart-felt farewell…" Dumbledore trailed off, blue eyes twinkling.

Harry smiled in return. "No sir, we had our goodbye earlier."

"I noticed. Mr. Weasley, I see you got you wish," the Headmaster's gaze fell on Ron, who blushed. "I would expect nothing less from such a loyal friend," Dumbledore finished, easing Ron's discomfort. "Harry, Remus would like you to know he will be by in a few hours. He wanted to stop and get some pain reliever potion and I believe he is seeing Miss Tonks home safely."

"Thank you, sir." Harry could not contain his grin, happy for his friend. Dumbledore said his goodbyes, and left Headquarters just as the rest of the Weasley's entered.

Harry, feeling quite tired now decided to go upstairs for a quick nap. He thought about going to Sirius' old room, but decided he could not deal with that right now and entered his familiar room instead. As he shut his eyes, his last thought was that being at this house wasn't as hard as he thought it would be. And he couldn't tell if he was happy or ashamed by that.

* * *

><p>Harry was woken gently from his nap by Mrs. Weasley's voice. "Harry, dear. Professor Dumbledore and Remus are here and would like to speak to you if you're feeling up to it."<p>

The last part was said as more of a question, and Harry, sensing a challenge, grudgingly swung his legs off the bed. "Of course, Mrs. Weasley. Tell them I'll be right there."

"Alright," Mrs. Weasley sighed, clearly thinking he could use a bit more sleep. "They're in the kitchen when you're ready."

_Of course they are, _Harry thought as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He was startled out of his grogginess by an unexpected voice from the corner of the room. "Feel like some company, mate?"

Harry looked to Ron, who was sitting at a nearby table with Hermione who Harry was not surprised to see had her nose buried in a book. "No thanks, I'll tell you all the boring stuff later."

Harry grinned as he heard a derisive snort and stepped out of the room making his way to the kitchen. As he reached the bottom of the stairwell he almost ran into Ginny, who seemed to be wandering aimlessly around the house, looking for something to do.

"Hi, Harry! You feeling better?"

"Oh yeah. Short nap refilled the tank."

"Short? Try three hours, silly."

"Yeah," Harry tried to play it off. "Short enough that I don't sleep the day away, long enough so I don't have to deal with your pack of brothers."

"No kidding," the redhead giggled as she headed into the family room. Harry stepped through the open doorway of the kitchen, and seeing its sole occupants were his headmaster and Remus, decided to close the door.

"Thank you, Harry." Dumbledore was looking very drawn. "Tea?"

"Yes please. Is everything ok Professor?"

Dumbledore looked up from his own cup of tea and gave a small smile. "Of course it is. Well as ok as things can be with competent Death Eaters and incompetent ministry officials running around."

"If it were any different, it just wouldn't be the same," Harry said with a grin.

Remus chuckled from his seat at the table. "Sounds like a Padfoot-ism."

"Seriously?" Harry pasted an innocent look on his face as Remus groaned.

"Stop it."

"What's got your hackles raised, Moony?"

"Ugh. You've got one more before I curse you."

"Sorry. I can see I'm barking up the wrong tree."

"Aaaand… you're done. Congratulations Harry. Those were nearly as bad his would have been."

"Seriously?"

"I hate you."

Harry could see the mirth in Remus' eyes despite his act of annoyance. It felt good to be able to joke about Sirius without feeling like his insides were tearing apart. This, as Ginny had suggested was what Sirius would have wanted. To be remembered fondly but not painfully. Harry, though rarely certain about anything, had no doubts about that.

"Anyway," Dumbledore intervened, smiling and twinkling away. "We've come by to ask you a few questions and to answer any of yours that we can, Harry."

"Sounds good, sir. You first?"

"Alrighty!" Dumbledore clapped his hands together and shifted in his seat, looking every bit the schoolboy about to hear a good story. "I overheard that you told the Weasley's that you felt my shield as we left the Dursley's residence. Is this true?"

"Yes professor. I felt it the minute it went up. A sort of electrically charged tingling. Why?"

"It's just not very common, that's all," Remus explained. "Surprise, surprise. Harry Potter breaking the realm of the conventional."

Harry grinned as Dumbledore continued. "I would guess the number of people that can feel magic that closely can be counted on two hands and maybe a couple toes. It represents a unique and close bond with magic, and I think it is something on which we should get you some instruction."

Harry merely shrugged, too mentally drained to appreciate the fact that he was once again set apart from the collective. He looked at Remus as the werewolf cleared his throat. "Harry, we were also wondering what spell it was that you used when I was under the Cruciatus. Thanks for that by the way."

"The first was a banishing curse at the leader, and I just put all the strength I had into it. The second at the larger group was a blasting curse that I just spread out to take down as many as possible." Harry frowned as Remus chuckled and Dumbledore tried to hide a smile. "I'm not going to like the explanations to the amusement, am I?"

"Harry, you have no idea how many theories on magic you disproved today, do you?" Remus replied shaking his head.

"What? How did I disprove any theories?"

"Well, hypothetically speaking, you shouldn't be able to make a curse more or less powerful by will alone," said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling. "A spell is a spell. It's the same for every wizard, and is believed to be unchanging."

"Yeah, but a banishing curse from you will clearly be more powerful than from a first year, so I don't see how that's any different."

"Correct, Harry. But that has to do with my levels of magic, not the spell itself. Yes, spells from different wizards will have different levels of power, but a properly fired curse should always have the same power when cast by the same wizard. So technically, what you did was impossible."

Harry frowned at his headmaster's playful tone. "Of course it was. Why wouldn't it be?"

"Also, Harry, the blasting curse being changed to fit your will is also thought to be impossible. There are different variations of spells, but to bend a spell to fit a specific purpose without using a different incantation also fits into the realm of impossibility."

"You really piled it on today, Harry," Remus interjected with a comforting smile.

"But I didn't mean to! I didn't know those things shouldn't work! Why am I always the bloody exception?" Harry cast a quick look to his headmaster, who seemed unconcerned by his outburst or his language.

"I have ideas, Harry. But that is all they are at the moment."

"Any you wouldn't mind sharing with the person whom they are about, professor?" Harry couldn't help hiding the icy tone in his voice, realizing he was about to be kept in the dark again.

Dumbledore covered a brief look of guilt and replied. "My apologies, Harry. I promised you I would not do that to you anymore, but old dogs, you know." Remus snapped a look at the headmaster, trying to figure out if that was another Sirius pun, but decided it wasn't and relaxed. "If I had to guess I would say it is a combination of two things," Dumbledore continued.

"The first being the same closer relationship that you seem to have with magic itself. Magic is not necessarily sentient, but neither is it inanimate. It can pick and choose when and how to appear, and in your case who to work closer with. I believe that your ability to bend magic may simply be a product of magic allowing you to do things many others can't.

"The second is something that I would rather think about before discussing it, if that is agreeable with you, Harry. I do not mean to keep things from you, but this is a very new idea to me and I would ask the time to study it more before voicing it if you don't mind."

Harry thought about this, and realized secrets were still being kept from him, but at least this time Dumbledore was acknowledging that there were secrets. Not a huge step for progress, but Harry figured any movement in the right direction is a good thing. "That's fine, professor," Harry finally replied, but decided he would at least get something out of it. "As long as you answer my next two questions."

"My boy, if the answers are in my power they will be yours."

"Why did you let me fight?"

Dumbledore blinked at the bluntness and sincerity in the boy in front of him, and once again mentally cringed at the mistakes he had made that led to the insecurity in Harry. "Because, Harry, you are a smart young man, with enormous magical potential. Also you've proven how helpful you can be in a good fight." Dumbledore tried to keep his tone light hearted, as he realized this topic could quickly become very emotional for all parties.

"But why now? After almost 15 years of trying to protect me, why let me fight now?"

Dumbledore sighed, trying to figure out where to begin. "This summer has been incredibly tough on you so far, Harry. And though I do not dare claim to know how you are feeling, I will admit it has been a tough one for me as well. I did not want you locked up at the Dursley's, but I was stuck trying to appease the ministry and keep you safe. During the past month or so I've realized just how much you offer to our world, but trying to keep you hidden away and safe will only hinder your growth.

"That, and Vernon Dursley did remind me how much of your parents you have inside of you, and I would have hated to see the reaction if I had asked either James or Lily to sit out from what promised to be a good scrap."

Remus smiled at this, remembering his friends' fire well. "Chances are you would have had two fights on your hands, Albus."

"No doubt," Dumbledore nodded. "And it's not a hard decision of who I'd rather fight if it was between James and Lily or fifty Death Eaters…" Harry smiled as Dumbledore visibly cringed, and felt pride growing inside himself knowing that his parents were that intimidating.

"My second question is for you, Moony."

Remus smiled at the sudden use of the nickname. "Fire away, Harry."

"Who was that Death Eater?"

"Yes, I was wondering that myself," Dumbledore agreed.

Remus leaned back in his chair and rubbed his face. Harry, who had been under the Cruciatus before, realized his friend must still be feeling its effects.

"Shaun Witten."

Dumbledore sat up straighter. "I was wondering if he would surface."

"Oh ok," Harry replied. "Shaun Witten. That explains everything."

Remus sighed, but knew he needed to explain himself. "Harry after your parents died, and Sirius went to Azkaban, I was in a bad place. I struggled to find things to occupy my time, couldn't hold down a job, and basically sunk into a very deep depression. When I was at my lowest Shaun Witten showed up at my door.

"I knew Shaun from Hogwarts, he was a year younger. A few years after we graduated I heard he had been bitten by a werewolf while camping with some of his friends. After I invited him in we talked about his brief experience as a werewolf, and I learned he eventually fully accepted it. He sought out the largest pack in Britain and quickly entrenched himself as one of its leaders. Shaun talked with me for a long time that day, and eventually convinced me to join his pack.

"For a few months it was great. Not being an outcast or abnormal, it was nice fitting in again. In the first three months I was shown nothing but hospitality, and did not see any of the bloodthirst werewolves are famous for. At the end of my third month, Shaun invited me to join the upper echelon for the transformation. It was then that I saw what a monster he was.

"Shaun led us to a village he had found, and a family that had six young children. Before I could even attempt to intervene, Shaun had killed the father, and the rest of the group was rounding up the children. Even as a werewolf I knew this was pure evil, but it was hard to resist the urge to join them. I was finally able to break out of the hunger that had overtaken me, but I was too late. The group had bitten every single one of the children. Horrified, I turned and ran into the woods.

"I spent three weeks hiding from Shaun and his pack, and eventually escaped to Hogwarts, and Albus."

Remus had a tortured look on his face, but managed to keep himself together. "That was the last time I ever saw Shaun, and it was the moment that I decided I would never become a monster again."

"Moony," Harry struggled to find the right words. "I… I had no idea."

Remus gave a brief smile. "How could you have? It's ok, Harry. It haunts me every day, but like many things, I've learned to deal with it. Once again, I have to thank you for intervening today, Harry. If Shaun had managed to capture me, I can't even imagine what he would have forced me to do."

Harry didn't know what to say, but vowed to always be there for his father and godfather's best friend. "Of course, Moony. You would have done the same for me."

There was a long moment of silence, had all three wizards were lost in their own thoughts. Eventually, Dumbledore realizing it was getting late, turned to Harry.

"Harry, I've been thinking about this coming school year."

"And have you come to any conclusions, sir?"

"A few," Dumbledore smiled. "One is that I want you to continue the DA."

"I was hoping to do that anyway, Professor. You're not going to do anything like ask for Snape to sit in are you?"

"_Professor _Snape would undoubtedly jump at the opportunity, but no, I realize that you would never agree to it. I believe the DA is important for the students, even with the chances of an upgrade at the Defense professor slot."

"Won't take much, sir."

"Indeed," Dumbledore seemed lost in a memory, and had a very disgusted look on his face. "Also, Harry, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind a little extra training on top of the DA."

"With you, Professor?" Harry's immediate reaction was to jump at the chance, and he had a hard time keeping the excitement out of his voice.

"For some of it, yes. And I'm sure Remus here would like the opportunity as well."

"Damn straight, Albus."

"But my main thought was bringing in an old friend. I believe you could learn a lot from him, and he owes me a favor."

"I'm up for it, Professor. On one condition."

"Which is?"

"I don't have to quit the quidditch team."

Dumbledore's eyes snapped open in surprise. "Of course not, Harry! I believe James would find a way to haunt me for the rest of my days if I asked you to quit playing quidditch." Harry visibly relaxed as Dumbledore continued. "I was thinking more of lessening your class load to the essentials to free up some time."

Harry grinned at the thought of Hermione's face when he told her he was dropping some classes. "I love the idea, sir."

"Thought you would," Dumbledore said, eyes twinkling. "Now I really must be off. I'm an old man, and I'm tired."

Harry doubted very much that his headmaster was done for the day, but said his goodbyes without arguing. Remus had yet to move from his seat at the table, and Harry took this to mean he had more he wanted to talk about. He refilled his cup of tea and sat back, waiting for Remus to speak first.

"There's something we need to talk about, Harry," he began, but Remus seemed to change his mind halfway through the sentence. "But I don't think I feel up for it tonight."

"Well thanks for the teaser, Moony," Harry laughed. "Can you at least tell me what it's about?"

"It's about why the ministry was keeping such close tabs on you. It's nothing to worry about, but it's something we're going to have to act on soon. So let's go get some lunch tomorrow and talk about it. Sound good?"

Harry nodded, slightly confused. "Sure. I might be awake by lunch time."

Remus smiled and stood up. "Great. Let's go to Diagon Alley. I have a craving for a sundae."

Harry moved to help Remus, as he was clearly very sore from the battle. "I'm always up for ice cream, Moony. Maybe I'll invite the gang to join us after lunch?"

"Fine with me," Remus smiled. He looked at the boy who supported him and realized he didn't have to look as far down as he thought he would. "Moony, eh?"

"Less weird than Remus," Harry explained. He helped Remus to the fireplace and grabbed the pot of floo powder. "You don't mind?"

"Not at all, Harry," Remus smiled. "Not at all."

* * *

><p>"Here you are, sir." Harry took his hot fudge sundae from the girl working the register at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. He couldn't help notice that she was very cute. She had long blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and was obviously flirting with Harry.<p>

"Thank you," he replied with a smile, which the girl returned. He stepped out of the very crowded shop onto the patio that overlooked the busiest part of Diagon Alley. Gringotts was in front of him and to the left and most of the traffic was converging in that direction. Harry found a table in the corner of the patio and sat down. Remus joined a moment later with a sundae piled so high and with so many toppings Harry was trying to decide how many seconds he would give it before it toppled.

"Fifteen seconds."

Remus, at first confused and the random exclamation, quickly caught on when he saw Harry staring at his sundae. "No way. Half of it will be gone by then."

Harry laughed and dug into his own sundae, enjoying the cold dessert as it was getting quite warm out. Neither wizard spoke for a few minutes, as they were both concerned with eating as much as they could before the heat turned the ice cream into a puddle at the bottom of the bowl. Eventually they conceded defeat to the sun and dropped their spoons.

"We should do this more often," Harry said, glad to be back in the wizarding world.

"Is twice daily too often?" Remus clearly enjoyed his sundae, and was looking through one of the menus placed on the table.

"Eat here twice daily, Moony, and you'll be the size of Uncle Vernon in three weeks. But I guess that would make transformations fun. I doubt your legs would even reach the ground."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Nobody likes an obese werewolf."

Harry laughed and looked into the alley, seeing a few familiar faces here and there in the crowd. "I think it's just that nobody likes a werewolf."

"Yeah I guess you're right. Or obesity in general for that matter…"

Harry burst out laughing as a heavy witch at the table next to them overheard Remus and shot them a very disapproving look. Remus also let out a short laugh, clearly not very concerned that in lasting emotion damage was done to the witch.

"So what did you need to talk to me about, Moony?"

Remus shifted his weight in his chair, unsure of where to begin. "How much do you know of the wizarding government, Harry?"

"Enough to know that the current one is inept and corrupt," Harry spat, not bothering to hide his disgust with the current ministry.

"Good, then you wouldn't mind trying to fix it, right?"

Harry, confused as to what his old teacher sat up straighter. "What are you saying, Moony? Does this have to do with why they felt the need to watch me for the past three weeks?"

"It does," the werewolf replied. "But also much more than that."

Harry sat silent, waiting for Remus to continue, as he knew something important was coming. As much as he would love to see the ministry reformed, he was still unsure how it had anything to do with him.

"The Ministry of Magic was founded based on two ideas. The first is that any of age witch or wizard should be able to vote for the minister, and any important legislation that arises. The second," Remus paused looking out at the passersby in the alley. "Is the idea that the main legislative and judicial body is made up of the heads of the largest and most influential wizarding families.

"Depending on how large the family, the number of seats will vary. For instance, if my family was part of the Wizengamot I would get one vote, or seat. If I have fifteen sons, and each of those has fifteen sons, then the number of Lupin seats would be increased. So the larger the family, the higher number of seats."

"That doesn't seem right," Harry interrupted. "All someone would have to do to gain the majority is have a ton of kids."

"True, but you have to remember that wizards are much more free thinking than most muggles in their respective governments. Very seldom do alliances form, even between family members, based on the sole fact that each person is allowed his or her own voice and has the power to back it up. The Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot is elected by the general population, not the Wizengamot itself, and any legislation written also has to go through a general vote. So it would be much more work and trouble than it is worth to try and form an effective majority within the Wizengamot when there is still a very slim chance unfair legislation will be passed."

"But unfair legislation is passed every day! Think of Umbridge."

"Time of war, Harry. The minister has the ability to declare a state of emergency if the Wizengamot deems it necessary, basically granting himself the power to write his own laws. As much as I hate to say it, it seems the mistakes of the past few years have been based on the stupidity of one man alone."

"That's not very comforting."

"Not at all. And this isn't to say that unjust legislation is never passed. Wizards, just like muggles are very fearful people. If you prey on a group's fears, chances are they will side however you want them to."

"Is that how the magical creatures laws got put into place?"

"The more idiotic ones? Yes."

"Ok, I've got the foundation of the ministry, but what does it have to do with me?"

"Well, Harry, being a direct descendent of one of the oldest families in the country, you already have the rights to one seat in the Wizengamot. The Potter seat has been empty since your parents died, but when you turn sixteen it will reopen. Not to say you have to use it, but it is there."

"Why sixteen? Wizards come of age at seventeen."

"Holdover from earlier times. Wizards used to come of age at sixteen, and if they were given the opportunity of going to school it usually only lasted for four years, from the ages of twelve to sixteen."

"Ok," Harry replied, finally understanding how he fit into all of this. "That makes sense. So I have one seat at the Wizengamot."

"Well, not exactly," Remus paused, again trying to find the right words. "The House of Black is also part of the Wizengamot, historically, and as Sirius legally left everything to you in his will, you are the head of that family, too."

"So I have two seats?"

"Five."

"Five!" Harry's confusion came through in his voice. "The Black family has four seats?"

"Think about it, Harry. There are more Black's running around than Bellatrix. Narcissa Malfoy for instance, which also brings in Draco. Also, Tonks and her entire family. Just because their names are no longer Black doesn't mean they are no longer part of the family."

"So I have seats for people that married into other families?"

"Yes. The Malfoy's do not get credit for Narcissa as she married into the family. She is still, at least primarily, in the government's eyes a Black."

"Awesome. I have a family consisting of mostly Death Eaters. I should have a family reunion."

"You could," Remus laughed. "But for some reason I think it would be very awkward at best."

"So I'm the head of two families and have five seats in the Wizengamot. Five out of how many?"

"Right now there are a total of fifty-seven seats on the Wizengamot, and in a few weeks' time you will control nearly ten percent of them."

"Yikes. That doesn't seem like enough, overall."

"There are many that would agree with you. There hasn't been any new families allowed into the Wizengamot for nearly three centuries, and that is a very hot topic in those interested in governmental policy. For instance, the Weasley's do not have a single seat, as Arthur's grandparents were not from the area. The Prewitt's are also a relatively new family, so for as many crazy red-heads as there are, no seats."

"That's dumb."

"I agree, Harry. But unlike you, my opinion on the subject doesn't matter." Remus paused, allowing the gravity of the situation to settle on the boy in front of him. "It is definitely something we are going to have to think about, and plan for in the coming weeks."

"Of course. But I still don't understand why that would mean the ministry would be watching me."

"Some could call it protecting their interests, but not in the traditional way."

Harry could not hide the confusion on his face, so Remus quickly continued. "Fudge knows you won't support him, and he knows once you have seats in the Wizengamot people will get to know you, and realize you aren't quite the spawn of evil he has made you out to be. I'm not saying he was hoping you would get attacked, but it would have definitely made it easier on him, and he was hoping to get a head start on reorganizing if you did."

"Reorganizing?"

"That's right. In a state of emergency, if the head of a family with seats in the Wizengamot is killed, the minister has the right to pass on those seats to anyone, as opposed to letting them disappear. And you, and what you represent, would mean quite a swing in support for Fudge."

"So he was watching me so he could know when I died. How lovely."

"He is one of a kind, Harry."

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint him. I just don't understand how he's still the minister."

"Well there are rumors that many in the Wizengamot is looking for a way to kick him out of office, but as of now they haven't found one. He has become incredibly tight with the agencies and committees he is in charge of, so many people are nervous to go head-to-head with him and risk their job, or that of members of their family."

"Speaking of which, why did Tonks, Kingsley, and Moody fight with us yesterday if they would be risking their jobs?"

"Because they know what's at stake, and they are all hard to replace, besides Moody. Alastor Moody is long retired, so Fudge can't really do a damn thing to him. Kingsley is the second in command of the entire auror force, and is so well liked that if he were fired, many of the aurors would follow him out. Tonks, however, is somewhat of an enigma." Remus smiled fondly, as did Harry, thinking of the fiery witch.

"The aurors can't really stand to do without her and her abilities, but she's made it pretty hard for herself to get promoted. We believe Fudge would rather have her for part of the time, than have Dumbledore have her for all of it.

"Also, Fudge doesn't want to be seen directly acting against the headmaster, just as Dumbledore fears being seen acting against the ministry. No matter how much those two detest each other, Fudge knows how much support Dumbledore has, and Dumbledore respects the role of Minister too much to downright oppose it. Not to say he isn't trying every day within the Wizengamot. But there is only so much that can be said with reporters waiting for a headline.

"Fudge is content allowing Dumbledore to have the Order, especially as long as we keep producing results. So in essence, it's a power struggle stalemate."

"No, it's just frustrating," Harry replied. "I wish Dumbledore would just force him out, take over as minister, and be done with it."

"That would make things incredibly easier, but Dumbledore is doing too much as it is. I just wish we had anyone competent in the office."

Harry and Remus, realizing the political talk was coming to a close, stood and cleaned their table. "It's almost time for the others to get here," Remus said, looking at his watch. "Shall we?" He gestured towards The Leaky Cauldron where they were supposed to meet their friends.

Ten minutes later Harry and Remus sat at the bar talking to Tom the barman and enjoying a butterbeer. Harry couldn't help but notice the pub was much emptier, and the patrons were much more reserved. Even his arrival didn't cause too much of an uproar, as people seemed content to gawk from the privacy of their own booth.

Suddenly the pub got much louder as Weasley's began piling out of the fireplace, having floo-ed in. Bill Weasley came first, followed by Ron, Hermione, Ginny and finally Charlie. At almost the same moment, Tonks stepped through the front door followed by Mad-Eye Moody.

"Well it looks like we won't have any trouble today," Remus remarked. "Voldemort himself would hesitate to take on this group."

Harry laughed as he watched Bill jokingly try to shove Charlie back in the fire, and Tonks trip over the nearest bar stool. "I hope not, because there's definitely not going to be any sneaking around with this lot."

"Hey there, Harry. It's been a while," Bill said, approaching with an outstretched hand that Harry shook. "Besides yesterday, of course."

"Yeah it has. Good to see you, Bill." Harry turned to the Weasley brother he had never actually met and shook his hand. "Charlie, it's nice to officially meet you!"

"You too, Harry. It's nice to put a face with the headlines," Charlie smiled as he said it, and Harry knew he was much more like the twins than Ron. He had, of course, seen Charlie just before the first event of the Triwizard Tournament two years ago, but didn't get a chance to really meet him.

"Well I hope the headlines were prettier," he replied with a smile. "Or at least wouldn't attempt to curse you if you mentioned them."

"Watch out, little bro," interrupted Bill. "Someone that high on the Death Eater hit list has to be there for a reason. I would hate for you to look like our youngest sister Chelsea for the rest of the day."

Charlie cringed, obviously remembering some prior prank. "Good point. Harry, I promise to not mention the headlines," he said. "As long as you're in earshot," he added lowering his voice.

"And I promise not to mention the fact that everyone is wondering why you've never brought a girl home…"

Charlie's face quickly went from shock to amusement as he realized he would really like this kid. "Deal! But it's not what you think," he said lowering his voice to a whisper. "The girls I know just aren't the type that you bring home to the family, if you know what I mean. Ittle-lay anky-skay."

"Oh very good, Charlie," interrupted Ginny. "Just want a young, impressionable sister wants to hear."

"Geez, when did you learn pig-latin? I didn't begin studying until well after I graduated," Charlie said to a grin, which he quickly tried to suppress. "I still can't believe you blamed the extendable ears on me!" Charlie turned on his sister, accusatory finger stretched. "I'm in the bloody order! Why would _I _need to eavesdrop?"

"No idea," Ginny muttered. "Why don't you ask Mom?"

"You'll get yours, little one." Charlie turned to Remus, whom he clearly knew well. "Remus! How's it going? Any major _changes_ in your life?"

"Just an addition of a few annoying red-heads," he replied. "Come on. Let's go enjoy the stifling heat."

Harry followed Remus and the elder Weasley's out of the pub, walking with his two best friends and Ginny. "Hey guys, sorry I didn't say goodbye last night."

"It's ok, Harry," replied Ginny. "We saw how rough Remus was looking. Besides, I doubt these two even noticed…"

Harry watched suspiciously as Hermione shot Ron a quick look, which he returned innocently. "Yeah, they were _reading_ all day and well into my beauty sleep hours," Ginny finished with a ghost of a wink to Harry.

"Ouch, mate," Harry said, turning towards Ron. "Must have been terrible."

"It wasn't that bad…" Ron said, subconsciously looking towards Hermione, who blushed lightly.

"Well good," Harry responded. "You'll have to let me in on it next time."

Harry laughed as Hermione obviously missed the joke, and flew into a frenzy of excitement. "Of course, Harry! In fact, let's do it at Potter Manor to use the library there! Remus told me all about it and it sounds fascinating and thoroughly useful!"

"I'm not really sure how it would be useful for that…" Harry couldn't contain his smile, loving the fact that Hermione still hadn't caught on.

"Of course it would be useful! There's so much we could study in there!"

"Fine," Harry conceded with a laugh, trying to ignore Ron's laughter and Ginny's giggles. "We'll use the library!"

"Good!" Hermione stopped and looked at the two Weasley's on either side of her. "What are you two laughing at?"

"Nothing," Ron quickly replied.

"Sorry, Hermione," Ginny added. "I was doing my Harry Potter impression behind you."

"Harry Potter impression? I didn't know you had one, too," Hermione said, quickly being distracted from the subject of studying. "I'd love to see it."

"Yeah, so would I," interrupted Tonks, who must have been eavesdropping. "Girls, how do you feel about helping me out in Madam Malkin's? I need some new dress robes, and I know absolutely nothing about fashion."

Ginny and Hermione both jumped at the chance to have girl time and took off with Tonks towards the clothing shop. Meanwhile, Charlie was leading the way to the twins' brand new store, 'Weasley's Wizard Wheezes,' which had opened only a few weeks before.

"'Had one, too'?" Harry asked, as he and Ron maneuvered between the crowd toward the entrance of the twins' shop. "'Too' isn't a good word in that phrase."

"No idea," Ron laughed. I've never seen one, but I did hear that Lavender Brown does really good impressions of faculty, so maybe…"

"That's just weird."

"Yeah it must be terrible to have all the girls talking about you in their dormitories," Ron replied with a smile.

"Well sixth year is when the talk usually moves out of the dorms and into the open," interrupted Charlie from in front of them. "Hopefully the talk will keep up."

Harry, a little scared of more interactions with the girls of Hogwarts after his fiasco shuddered. "Maybe it's best if it stays in private."

"Nah," Charlie laughed. "Girls talking is a good thing. Even if it's not the girls you want. Nothing makes it easier to pick up a girl than when they start competing for you."

"The Harry Potter sweepstakes," Remus added. "You'll have to keep me updated."

The group made their way into the twins' shop laughing and joking, all except for Moody, who was constantly vigilant to no one's surprise. As Harry walked into the shop he felt his jaw drop. What looked like a normal Diagon Alley shop from the outside was completely different on the other side of the entrance. It was a student's greatest fantasy.

Rows upon rows of pranks, ranging from the famous Puking Pastille's to gadgets that created all sorts of diversions, were teeming with customers, a few of whom Harry knew from Hogwarts and greeted casually. Eventually Fred and George caught up to the group and gave them a tour, telling Harry that anything he wanted was free of charge. This made Ron upset as they told him family would pay full price, and dared him to share the secrets he had obviously been holding as blackmail.

"It's tough for Mum to punish us now that we've moved out," was George's response.

"But she may not appreciate if she knew the extent and nature of the magazine collection you're hiding in your mattress," added Fred.

Ron, conceding defeat, graciously accepted Harry's offer to grab a few things for him as they patrolled the shelves. After what seemed like a few minutes, but was actually closer to an hour, the group said goodbye to the twins, left, and began wandering the alley waiting on the girls.

Harry picked up some owl treats for Hedwig, some polish for his wand and Firebolt, and asked if they could go over to Madam Malkin's as well for some new school robes. When they entered the store, a saleswoman immediately approached, eager to help Harry with not only school robes, but a new set of dress robes to along with them. Harry waited, bemused, as the girl that was clearly not far removed from graduation herself grabbed armloads of robes for Harry to try on and ushered him to a changing room.

"Make sure you show us how they look, Harry," called Bill. "We'd just love to give our opinions, especially on the purple ones."

Harry shook his head and suppressed a grin as the Weasley's and Remus laughed and sent jibes his way as he walked towards the dressing room. As he was about to enter, he saw the door to a nearby stall open, and Hermione come out carrying a robe that must have been the wrong size. In the brief moment the door to the girl's room was open, Harry caught a glimpse of Ginny in only her bra and a pair of shorts speaking to Tonks.

Harry froze, seeming to lose all control of his body, taking in the site of Ginny in far less clothing than he'd ever seen. Once again he thought that wizarding robes do absolutely nothing to benefit a girl's figure, and wondered how he had failed to notice that Ginny was absolutely stunning. He noticed how her golden red hair fell casually over one shoulder, and how pretty her smile was when Tonks made a joke.

Just before the door closed, Harry started as he looked into Ginny's eyes and found them looking directly back into his. She didn't say a word, and seemed too shocked to attempt to cover her body, just held his gaze as the door closed, and Harry had to physically shake himself to regain control.

Shaken by the sight of his best friend's sister, Harry tried the robes on as quickly as he could, and purchased a complete set of school robes, forgetting to even try on the dress robes. He made his way back out to his friends, and waited silently for the girls to finish.

"You alright, Harry? You look like you've seen the Grim," Remus asked with a grin.

"Yeah," he replied, his voice breaking. "I'm fine."

Ron noticed his best friend's discomfort, and sent him a questioning look. Harry shook his head, thanking his lucky stars that Ron didn't have Snape's power of legilimency.

Eventually, the girls finished up in the dressing rooms, each carrying a package, and the group made their way back to the Leaky Cauldron. He and Remus said goodbye to the Weasley's, and to Tonks and Moody, and stepped into the green flames saying 'Potter Manor.' When they arrived in the family room fireplace, Harry quickly made his way to his room, ignoring the confused expression on Remus' face.

_It's going to be an interesting year, _he thought, as he made his way to the bathroom for a nice, cold shower.

**_A/N; Reminder! New title! Harry Potter and the Rising Tides. Starting with Chapter 5! Hope you all find it easily! Should be up within a week._**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Harry Potter world is completely J.K. Rowling's, as are the millions of dollars that came along with it. All rights go to her, and none to me!**

_A/N;__ Hello! I hope everyone found the book through all the confusion. It was kind of interesting trying to find a way to not lost those with alerts, but also get a title change and all that garbage, so I hope it worked out__ for everyone!_

_This chapter is another plot-driven, mainly fluff chapter, but the action is coming, I promise! Thanks to my wonderful beta HoneyBear 0805, and to all of those who have reviewed or sent me a message with concerns, or mistakes (like Harry never meeting Charlie... oops. my bad!). I hope you guys enjoy the chapter, but either way let me know! I'd love to hear from you!_

**Chapter 5**

Harry sat at a table in the library of Potter Manor, listening as Ron and Hermione bickered back and forth.

"We've been here for two hours Hermione," Ron pleaded. "Let's just take a look at the dueling room. We won't touch anything, just look."

"Ron," Hermione replied. "What in our past would make me believe that you and Harry won't touch anything?" Harry laughed, and conceded that Hermione had a good point. "You could get into trouble while locked in a broom cupboard, with nothing but an empty bucket and three cockroaches."

"That seems a little farfetched," Harry interrupted. "He would need at least five cockroaches to get into any major trouble."

"Yeah, but it would be a lot funnier if it were five spiders," Ginny added with a mischievous look.

"Why would you say that?"

"Relax, Ron," Ginny said. "It was just a joke."

"I just don't understand why you would bring those _things_ up," whined Ron, clearly hating the idea. "There's no need for that in polite conversation."

Ron's discomfort was enough to cause Harry to collapse in a fit of laughter, which Ron didn't appreciate. "Sorry, Harry. I guess my fear is silly," Ron sneered. "How 'bout I lock you in a closet with Hermione and Ginny and see how you like it?"

As soon as Ron said it, he obviously wished he could take it back. "Stop it, Harry! That's my sister and Hermione you're thinking about!"

"I didn't say anything!"

"You didn't have to," he cringed. "Let's just drop it."

"Glad to see you've come to my side," replied Hermione.

"No! Not drop the idea of the dueling room," Ron complained. "Just the one of the closet!"

"Too late, you said drop it," Ginny said.

"It's true, mate," Harry added with a grin.

Ron looked quickly from face to face, and recognized the laughter in his three friends' eyes. "I hate all of you. Can we at least go outside?"

Hermione pretended to think about it, biting the tip of her quill. "I guess we could bring a few of these books outside to study," she mused. "As long as Harry's ok with it, they are his after all."

Ron shot an incredibly hopeful look to Harry, his boyish excitement making Harry once again burst into laughter. "You know, Ron, I was going to drag it out to bug you, but you look so much like a kid at Christmas that I can't do it. Let's go outside."

Ron jumped out of his chair pumping his fist. "YES!" He sprinted out of the room leaving his friends chuckling behind him.

* * *

><p>"Harry," Ginny exclaimed, when they finally reached their destination. "This place is amazing!"<p>

"Yeah," he replied, smiling at the wonder in her brown eyes. "I found it last week after we got back from Diagon Alley." Harry quickly regretted saying it, and blushed at the memory of that day.

Ginny, fighting to stop a blush herself, waited until Harry's green eyes finally met hers. "Well this is probably the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

"It's close," Harry said, still looking into Ginny's brown eyes, unable to look away. Ginny lost her fight with blushing, and shifted her gaze to the view.

Harry had taken his friends to his favorite place on the grounds of Potter Manor, a plateau that overlooked Potter Manor on one side and Acorn Lake on the other. The real name of the lake had most likely been lost through the years, but Remus told Harry that his great- grandfather had named it Acorn Lake when he was a child, because of its shape.

The lake was close to ten kilometers in circumference, and there was a small dock and boat house at the end closest to the manor. Harry had yet to explore the boat house to see if there was anything serviceable, but wouldn't really know what to do if there was anyway. He had, however, decided to start training to run around the lake, but so far only made it about a third of the way.

Hermione had spread a blanket out underneath a tall oak tree with massive branches, and was pulling books out of her bag. Ron was busy climbing the bottom branches of the tree, trying to coax a chipmunk down with an acorn, which only resulted in the chipmunk chittering loudly and throwing its own collection of acorns at Ron's head.

Ginny and Harry moved to join Hermione on the blanket, and Ron moved down from the branches of the tree. "The manor is awesome, Harry," Ron said, opening his own bag and revealing nothing but snacks. "But where the hell are we, exactly?"

"Well that's the bizarre part," Harry began. "It was built by my great-great-grandfather, but he never told anyone where it was actually located. If you've been here, you can apparate to it, and it's open on the floo network, but nobody actually knows exactly where it's physically located, except to say that it's in the United Kingdom."

"If it's open on the floo network, wouldn't that mean that Death Eaters could get in?"

Hermione scoffed at Ron's question, but rethought her tone and answered gently. "Just because it's open doesn't mean it's unprotected. I'm sure it's only open to the people that Remus and Harry have set it for."

"Ten points to Gryffindor," Harry said with a smile. "And because Potter Manor has so many shields and wards set around it, nobody would be able to pick up the magical signatures to find it. So this place is as secure as anywhere, even a place under the fidelius charm, which is good, since it's way too big for a fidelius."

"That's awesome, Harry," Hermione said, clearly interested in the magic around the manor. "But I've been wondering, why have we never heard of Potter Manor before?"

"I asked Remus the same thing," Harry responded, his face growing more serious. "Apparently as Voldemort was coming into power the first time, he decided to attack a muggle family with three small children in the streets of London. My great-grandfather, Sam, was there.

"It was near Christmas, and he had gone shopping for presents at the last minute, but stopped in muggle London for a cup of tea. He was walking back towards The Leaky Cauldron when he saw Voldemort strike down the father. Without thinking, Sam Potter stepped in and attempted to stop Voldemort from killing the defenseless mother and children, and his surprising interference actually bought the family enough time to escape.

"But during his brief duel with Voldemort, he was hit with a cutting curse to the neck. Not wanting to die without saying goodbye to his family, my great-grandfather cast an illusion on his neck to make it look normal, as to not scare anyone, and apparated to Potter Manor where Sam Jr., my grandfather, and James Potter were playing wizard's chess. He lived long enough to tell his family that he loved them, and tell my father, who was in his second year at Hogwarts, that if he could do it again, he would always stand against evil."

"Sam Potter died in his wife's arms with his son and grandson watching. The memory haunted my grandfather and my dad so much, that neither could stand visiting Potter Manor often. So after my great-grandmother died, the house was left empty. That is until Dumbledore decided it would be the safest place to bring me."

"Oh Harry," Hermione began, but was cut off with a quick shake of the head from Ginny. Harry appreciated the thought, because he didn't want Hermione's pity.

"Your great-grandfather seems like he was an amazing man," Ginny said, briefly grabbing Harry's hand.

"Remus said he was. He said before the Marauders, Sam Potter was the name that all pranksters at Hogwarts tried to live up to," Harry gave a small smile, trying to lighten the mood. "I wonder what he would have thought of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes."

"Well if he's anything like the rest of the world," Ron said without an attempt to hide his envy. "He'd think it was the greatest store ever and spend all of his money there."

Harry laughed at the bitterness in Ron's voice. "Tell us how you really feel, mate."

"Oh shut it," Ron laughed, dropping the false anger. "I just wish they'd give a family discount!"

"If they did," Ginny replied with a smile. "We'd put them out of business."

"True," Ron conceded. "I'll just have to make sure I go with Harry every time."

Harry smiled, truly happy to be with his friends, and thought of how much his life had changed in just a couple of weeks. Less than a month ago he was sitting in his room, literally finding it hard to breathe because of the agony he was in. But true to their nature, his friends rescued him from his despair, and his prison. He realized no matter how much part of him wanted to distance himself from his friends, he needed them. And with a brief battle of wills Harry suppressed his more pessimistic side and decided he would have to share the prophecy with them soon.

"Guys, I have something I want to tell you, but I want Remus to be there too." Harry looked out at the lake, and decided it was time to explore. "He gets back from the Order meeting around dinner time, feel like sticking around?"

"Sounds good to me," said Hermione, clearly interested in whatever it was that Harry wanted to share with them.

"Me too," added Ginny. "Let's see if Remus wouldn't mind us making dinner ourselves!"

"You can cook?" Harry immediately regretted his surprised tone, as Ginny's eyes narrowed in his direction. "I mean, of course you can cook," he backtracked. "And I would love to be your sous chef as long as you don't yell at me for my previous question."

"Nice save," Ron said, as the girls laughed at Harry's awkwardness.

"Thanks." Harry stood from his seat on the blanket, and walked towards the edge of the plateau, enjoying the sun on his face. "I feel like seeing what's in the boat house. Anyone interested?"

"Harry," Hermione interjected. "We should really try and get through some of these books so we can finish our essays before the end of summer."

"Done and done, Hermione. I've read those books at least three times, and all of my essays are packed in my trunk."

"Nice," Ron said, his ears perking. "Mind if I take a look, Harry?"

"No, Ron," Hermione interjected, skeptical of Harry's claim. "So Harry, if you've written your essays, what is the major danger in combining two different potions?"

"Easy," Harry replied, remembering the chapter in the potions textbook that dealt with the subject of unhealthy combinations. "Many potions basically only cause extreme side effects, which forces the user to feel as if the potion has cured them. For instance, the calming draught slows the heart and brain waves to the point where it makes it impossible for the user to have an extreme reaction to just about anything, until the potion wears off. Whereas the pepper up potion stimulates the heart and brain, causing illness to be quickly fought off, and causes the user to have a burst of energy for a short time. If the two potions are combined, however, they will work against each other. So the heart and brain are simultaneously trying to slow down and speed up, which is basically like pulling a wish bone against someone. At some point the wishbone has to break, or in the heart's case, explode."

"Lovely," Ron said. "I wonder if we can get those two into Malfoy's pumpkin juice at the opening feast."

"Ron! That's terrible," admonished Hermione, but her words were counteracted by her lack of enthusiasm. "Fine, Harry. Go off and be an explorer. But Ron and I are staying."

"We are?"

"Yes, we are," Hermione stated, allowing no room for argument.

"Looks like you're on your own, mate."

"No he's not," interrupted Ginny. "I've already finished my homework, so you guys have fun… _reading._"

Ron scowled at his sister, but did not look too put off by the idea of his sister and best friend leaving. Ginny stood and lead the way back down the way they came, and Harry followed, chuckling at Ron's obvious jealousy.

Harry and Ginny reached the boat house, and Ginny finally broke the comfortable silence. "Do you know how to captain a boat?"

Harry grinned without answering, and moved to open the door.

"Oh good. I can see Skeeter's headline now, 'The boy-who-lived dies after a red-headed harlot causes him to steer his boat into the waiting mouth of a dragon.'"

Harry paused, a thoughtful look on his face. "You think there are dragons in there? That could be fun."

Ginny laughed, and Harry smiled at the beautifully pure sound. "Let's try to steer clear of the dragons, this time."

"Fine," Harry feigned reluctance. "But just this once."

"Deal." Ginny smiled as Harry opened the door to the boat house, the hinges creaking loudly due to years of rust build-up. Harry stepped into the building, Ginny right behind him, and found an old muggle style lantern hanging on the wall. Harry flicked the switch, and the magic in the lantern caused others just like it around the room flare up instantly. The boat house's floor was set up like a large horseshoe, with the middle of the 'U' floorless, and the water gently smacking the supports beneath. The entire building was roofed, but the wall facing the water was clearly a large hatch that could be swung open.

Very old fishing rods and tackle boxes cluttered the other three walls, alongside spare oars and life vests. In the center of the building, suspended a few feet over the water was a beautiful old fishing boat, made of perfectly crafted oak, with two benches and a storage compartment built into the bow. Harry thought the boat must have been sealed with magic, because the wood still held its polish after many years of being forgotten. The inside was covered in cobwebs, but Harry quickly cleaned them out.

"Harry, this boat is beautiful," Ginny said from close behind him.

"Yeah it is. Let's take her out." Harry moved to the crank on the far side of the wall, unlocked it, and began lowering the small rowboat into the water.

"Harry, you've never even been in a boat!"

"Have too! First year of Hogwarts, didn't fall out or anything."

"Harry," Ginny laughed at his petulance. "You've never _captained_ a boat before!"

"It's a rowboat," Harry laughed. "If the saps that take their dates out to a romantic boat ride can do it, then I can."

"Fine," Ginny conceded. "But you have to paddle!"

"Deal." Harry shot her a lopsided grin, finished lowering the boat into the water, and grabbed two oars. Ginny pushed the door to the lake open, and climbed gracefully into the boat, barely even rocking it, and settled on the bench closest to the aft. Harry, taking Ginny's gracefulness as a challenge took a flying leap and landed solidly in the middle of the boat, causing the water underneath to toss and turn, almost sending Ginny overboard.

"Harry!" Ginny smiled through her outburst, and laughed at Harry's innocent face.

"Sorry, Gin. Ok, so how do I do this? Do I just push the paddle into the water like this?" Harry quickly plunged the paddle into the water until the entire thing was submerged, and yanked it back out, spraying Ginny with drops of water.

"No, that doesn't seem right. Maybe if I smash it over the top…" Harry brought the oars back and acted like he was going to splash water at Ginny.

"Harry, stop," Ginny laughed, flinching at his fake. "Let's just get out there so Ron can be jealous."

Harry conceded and pushed them away from the boat house, easily rowing the boat to the middle of the lake. He stopped rowing and he and Ginny merely coasted, enjoying the summer sun, and the gentle rocking of the water.

"So they've been doing a lot of _reading_ lately, huh?" Harry broke the silence, interested in the sudden change in his two best friends.

"They have, but I actually think that's all they're doing. It's frustrating. It's so obvious that they like each other to everyone but them. And when I ask Hermione about it all she says is he doesn't like her like that and they're just good friends."

"Well I hope Ron gets his head out of his arse soon. I don't want another Krum fiasco this year."

"Yeah that was bad," Ginny remembered. "How about you, Harry?"

Harry couldn't stop his eyes from shooting to Ginny's, but tried to cover his surprise. "What do you mean? I'm definitely not interested in Ron."

"Not Ron," Ginny laughed, and Harry silently vowed to try and make her do it more often, as it was quickly becoming one of his favorite sounds. "Cho. Have you talked to Cho since last year?"

Harry let out a sudden bark of laughter, unable to contain himself. "I think Cho and I would both be ok if we were never in the same room again," Harry explained. "Not the most meaningful of first relationships."

"I know what you mean," Ginny mused, biting her lip. "Dean and I decided after only three days that it wasn't going to work. Boys are dumb."

"And girls are insane," Harry added, leaning back on his bench and smiling at Ginny. "I'm sorry to hear about Dean though, I like him a lot." Even as he said it, Harry felt the words sour in his mouth. He was nowhere near sorry to hear about their breakup, and it was becoming harder and harder to ignore the thumping of his heart. It didn't help that the way Ginny had her legs crossed on the bench was giving Harry a view due to her short jean shorts. He couldn't help but notice how smooth and soft her skin looked, but he was quickly shaken out of his trance as Ginny continued.

"Yeah, he was really nice, but we just weren't a good fit. That, and he was a little terrified when I told him about all of my brothers."

"Aren't we all," Harry laughed, realizing too late that he had accidentally lumped himself in with Ginny's latest romantic connection. He quickly tried to hide his embarrassment by looking over the side of the boat as fish, curious about the new arrival, swam around it near the surface. "Geez, some of these fish are pretty big!"

Ginny smiled at Harry's immediate subject change, but didn't fail to notice how flustered he was. She allowed herself a secret smile, tried to calm her own quickening pulse, and allowed the change of topic.

* * *

><p>"Harry, that's way too much chocolate," Ginny said as Harry continued adding chocolate chips to the cookie batter in a huge mixing bowl.<p>

"Gin, did you just say 'too much chocolate'? If so, I may ask you to leave my house and never return."

"Fine," Ginny laughed. "They're your cookies, so all of the blame or praise is on you."

"Fine."

"I think the roast is finished," said Hermione.

Ron and Harry began bringing the food out to the dining room, where Remus was reading a book. "Smells great," he said, putting his book on the floor as he began arranging the place settings. As the table was almost finished being set, Dumbledore stepped into the room, having floo-ed in from the meeting.

"Ah," he said sniffing the air. "Roast and potatoes, my favorite. Thank you again for inviting me, Harry."

"Of course, Professor."

As everyone took their seats and began piling their plates with food, Harry couldn't help but feel at home. He may have just moved into the house, but these people including the absent Weasley's were his family, and he decided he really enjoyed family meals.

The dinner was a huge success, mainly because of Ginny's skill in the kitchen. When it came time for dessert, everyone fawned over the overloaded chocolate-chip cookies, and Ginny laughed as Harry stuck his tongue out at her.

"Too much chocolate," he scoffed under his breath. After the plate of cookies disappeared, Remus levitated the dishes into the kitchen and set them to wash themselves, and everyone moved into the family room.

"So Harry," Remus began, clearly anticipating whatever it was Harry need to say. "What is the occasion behind this fantastic dinner."

"Well you won't enjoy it quite as much as the food itself, Moony," he began. "But I've realized that there is something very important in my life that I need to share with all of you."

"What?" Ron mockingly shot from his seat, eyes open wide in shock. "Harry Potter willing to share a secret! Blasphemy!"

"Sit down and shut it, you!" Harry smiled, and Ron flashed a grin before sitting. "I don't really know how to say this, so I'm just going to jump in head first, and hope you guys follow." Harry felt butterflies take flight in his stomach, and realized he dreaded saying the prophecy out loud. He obsessed over it for so long at the Dursley's, but sharing it with the people he cared for the most was terrifying. Eventually, he took a deep breath, and willing his voice not to shake, quoted;

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... And the Dark Lord will mark him as equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives."

Harry, glad the worst part was over, exhaled slowly. He felt the tension in his body evaporate, and slowly looked around the room at the shocked faces of his friends.

"Harry," Hermione began, her voice shaking and her eyes watering. "What does this mean?"

"It means," Dumbledore began, and Harry was glad he had invited him, thankful for the help in explaining the prophecy. "That when Voldemort attacked Harry when he was a baby, he marked Harry as his equal. It means that Harry is destined to be the one to bring Voldemort down."

Harry noticed that Dumbledore didn't add that Voldemort could very well be the one to bring him down, and he appreciated the vote of confidence. "It means that my life has been this way for a reason. All of the attention, the protection, the danger… it's all leading towards Voldemort."

"But you can't be the only one, Harry," Hermione argued, grasping straws. "Divination is a questionable art at best, I'm sure there is another way."

"Ms. Granger," Dumbledore intervened. "Though I agree that the study of Divination results in much more time wasted than facts gathered, true prophecies have been proven to be fulfilled, at a near perfect percentage. It's the manner of interpreting the prophecies that is the tricky part."

Hermione, who found it hard not to believe her headmaster, buried her face in her hands, and Harry watched as her body shook with small sobs. Ron, he noticed, sat perfectly still, bent over with his elbows on his knees, staring at the floor, and Remus was rubbing his face with his hands, clearly at a loss for words.

When Harry looked to Ginny, however, he saw that the youngest Weasley was staring straight back into his eyes, and his breath caught at the amount of determination and fire in the rich brown eyes. Harry, forcefully tearing his gaze away from Ginny, stood.

"Moony," he began, and Remus dropped his hands and looked into the boy's eyes. "I need to speak with Ron, Hermione and Ginny alone, if you wouldn't mind."

"That's fine, Harry," Remus sighed, looking much older than he had a few minutes ago. "It will give me a chance to talk to Albus, anyway." Harry nodded his thanks, and made his way to the door as his three friends rose to follow. "But Harry," Remus continued. "I want to talk about this with you later if you don't mind."

Harry smiled, and tried to suppress the guilt he had for causing so much anguish. "Of course, Moony. I'll find you once they leave."

"Thanks."

Harry led the way out of the family room and into his bedroom where Ron shut the door behind them. Before Harry could even turn around, Hermione grabbed him into a fierce hug, crying softly into his shoulder.

"Shhh," Harry said, feeling very awkward, and patting his friend on the back. "Hermione, it will be ok. Shhh…"

"It's just…" she struggled for the right words, releasing Harry and throwing herself into a chair. "It's just so unfair!"

"It is unfair," agreed Ginny. "But think about Harry, Hermione. Even without the prophecy, do you really see him standing idly by while Voldemort destroyed the world? All this means is that we know Harry can stop him."

Harry's eyes shot to Ginny, and he felt his eyes start to burn. Harry fought to keep his eyes from watering as he was filled with something he hadn't felt in a long time. Hope. Without even thinking, Harry stood and wrapped Ginny in a hug, whispering into her ear with a shaking voice. "Thank you, Gin. You have no idea what you just did for me."

Harry released Ginny, but grabbed her hand. He took Hermione's in his other hand, and looked at his best friend. "Ron, you ok?"

Ron ran his hands through his hair, clearly unsure of what to think. "Yeah. Just a bit overwhelmed," he said. "Now I understand why you were so quiet at the Dursley's." Ron sat on the desk next to Hermione, taking her other hand.

"I have to ask you three to do something for me," Harry said, his face stone serious. "I need you to think about whether or not you want to keep being seen with me."

Harry was startled by the uproar from his three friends, each loudly voicing their disapproval in his suggestion. "Please, let me finish," he waited until they calmed down before continuing. "Things are only going to get worse from here. Your lives have already been more dangerous for knowing me, and there is not a doubt in my mind that it will only get more ridiculous from here. I love all of you. But I don't want to see you hurt. So if you decide you can't do it, there will be no hard feelings, and I swear I won't hold it against you."

It killed Harry to say this, but he willed himself to continue. "Please, think about it. Go home, take as much time as you need. If it's too difficult to come tell me yourself, a message through Remus will be fine, just please be honest with yourself."

The sincerity in Harry's voice stopped his three friends from protesting, as they saw how important this was to him. They all nodded silently, and he led them back into the now empty family room to the fireplace.

As Ron grabbed the pot of floo powder, Harry hugged Hermione, bringing new tears to her eyes. "Harry, I'm so sorry," she whispered. "Why is it always you?"

Harry chuckled. "Better me than you, Hermione." Next he hugged Ron, who had passed the powder to Hermione. "Thanks for listening, Ron." Ron merely nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

Ginny stepped in close to Harry, and he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. "Thanks for including me, Harry. It means a lot," she said. "And I'm so sorry."

"Don't be, Gin," he whispered. "Like you said, it just means we have a chance."

Ginny nodded, and a single tear escaped her eye. Harry stepped back, and gently wiped the tear away with his thumb. He felt the tears welling up in his own eyes, and gave Ron a pleading look.

Ron, catching the hint that Harry didn't want the girls to see him cry, took the hint and ushered the girls into the fireplace. One by one they called out 'Grimmauld Place,' and were whisked away in a flash of green flame.

When Harry was finally alone, the tears that had been threatening finally began to fall. Harry sat down on the couch, allowing himself to cry for the first time since Sirius' death. He cried for his godfather, for his parents, for the family members of everyone lost in the war. He cried for the innocent muggles who had lost their lives to a monster. He cried for his great-grandfather, and everyone else that died standing up for what they believed was right. He cried for his own fate, and angrily wondered why it was always him. He cried for Remus, somewhere in the house speaking with Dumbledore. But mostly, he cried for the three people that just left.

Harry buried his face in his hands, not bothering to wipe away the tears, and felt the emotions that had built up inside wash over him. He cried out of anger, despair, guilt, and fear. Finally, remembering Ginny's words, Harry cried for the small amount of hope that was building deep inside of him, and for the idea of the war ending.

As Harry's tears slowed, he wiped his face, stood, and made his way to the door. He paused, however, as he heard a soft 'whoosh' from behind him. Harry slowly turned, and froze in place as he saw Ron, his best friend in the world, climb out of the fireplace, eyes red and face tear-streaked. He was holding a chess set, and was followed closely by Ginny, and finally Hermione.

"Fancy a game, mate?" Ron held the chess set out before setting it down on a nearby table, taking a seat and setting the board up. Hermione, still wiping away tears, walked over to the couch Harry had just vacated, sat down and pulled out a book. Ginny stepped out of the fireplace, brushed herself off, and walked over to Harry without bothering to wipe away the tears on her cheek. She stopped just in front of him, and Harry, still frozen in place, gave a small gasp as she leaned up and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek.

Harry watched as Ginny raised her hand, and repeating the gesture he had made earlier, wiped away the last tear that had managed to fall onto Harry's cheek. Green eyes met brown, and Harry was once again lost in Ginny Weasley's gaze. After an impish smile, Ginny quickly turned and leapt onto the couch next to Hermione, pulling out a book of her own.

Harry turned to Ron, who was looking at him with a small smile. "Sounds great. Give me just a minute."

With that, Harry stumbled to the nearest chair, collapsed into it, buried his face into his hands, and cried. He cried for joy, and for a growing hope. He cried for love, and for a resounding happiness. He cried for good jokes, bad puns, boat rides, and chess matches. He cried for a soft kiss on the cheek, and someone to brush away his tears. Harry cried, and thanked whoever was watching over him for giving him the three best friends he could have ever asked for.

As Harry's tears slowed, and he wiped his face, he jumped at the sound of Ron's voice. "Oi! Quit blubbering like Hermione, and come get beat!"

Harry laughed out loud as Hermione quickly protested, and Ron's chess pieces began yelling insults from across the room.

"Let's go, you big baby!"

"Come on, I want to make you cry for something else!"

"Be careful not to slip in the puddles from his tears, lads!"

Harry stood, walked over to the table and sat opposite Ron. He burst into laughter once more as his king piece turned around, looked up at him, bowed and said "We understand if you are not feeling up to battle, sir."

Harry looked up to see Remus and Dumbledore enter the room, pull out a chess set of their own, and set up the pieces. His eyes met Remus', and Harry could see the acceptance and love on his friend's face. He shifted his gaze to the couch where Hermione and Ginny were reading. He watched as Ginny wiped the last of her tears, and stuck her tongue out at Harry when she realized she'd been caught. He looked up at Ron, with his bloodshot eyes, seeing nothing but confidence and anticipation. Finally, he looked back down to his king, laughed at his hopeful expression and said "No, I'm feeling very lucky at the moment."

The king sighed, accepting his fate, slowly turned to face the board. "Of course you are."


	6. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer; JK Rowling owns everything in the world of Harry Potter. All rights are hers, I'm just happy to be able to play as well._**

_A/N; Just under a week! This one took a while for me to get where I wanted it. Hope it's worth it. Thanks to my wonderful beta__HoneyBear0805. This story definitely would not be where it is with out her. Right now I'm thinking the story will be around 30 chapters, still not sure if there will be a sequel. Still hashing some stuff out. Read and Review por favor!_**_  
><em>**

**Chapter 6**

The castle was empty, for the most part. It was used to being filled with hundreds of students; children and young adults laughing, crying, fighting and growing. Being empty was an unwelcome feeling, and the castle was eagerly anticipating the start of the new semester.

The castle's headmaster felt it, too. Albus Dumbledore sat at his desk reading through the minutes in the latest MLE meeting, checking his watch every few minutes, clearly expecting a visitor. Albus hated the summers. He was born to be a teacher, but during the summers his love for the students was replaced with a sense of duty to fully immerse himself in the Order of the Phoenix, and in his role with the Wizengamot. Albus sighed, wishing summer would hurry so he could get back into the life he cherished so much, and leave the more meaningless tasks, such as reviewing MLE meetings, to other people.

This summer, however, was exceedingly better than the last. His inclusion and interactions with Harry, Remus, and the Weasley family were helping Albus feel connected with the students and friends he cared for most. Always being in a position of leadership, he was never really included in the masses, and Albus decided he very much enjoyed the small snapshot of normality that he could find with that group.

But being around Harry was bittersweet. To watch such an exceptional young man grow for the past five years, and to understand the burden placed on his him, was awful. Albus knew that if given the opportunity, he would shoulder Harry's responsibilities gladly, if it meant the boy had a chance to live a normal life. To worry about girlfriends, homework, and trying to skip class instead of worrying about prophecies, death and killing.

Albus, however, knew that kind of life was not meant to be for Harry Potter. Before he could fall into the familiar sea of guilt and despair, there was a knock on the headmaster's office door.

"Come in, Remus."

"Albus," Remus greeted, stepping into the office and sitting in the chair opposite the headmaster's. "How's life?"

"Long," Albus sighed, feeling very old and thinly spread. "Though nothing of much importance lately. Can't decide if that's good or bad."

"The calm before the storm."

"Indeed," the older wizard replied, trying not to think about the inevitable increase in problems. "How are things at Potter Manor?"

"Relaxing," Remus replied, taking a deep breath and giving a relieved smile. "It's been surprisingly easy these past few weeks. Harry isn't bottling everything up like we thought he would, and he seems like he is in a good place, mentally. We talk about Sirius a lot, but it rarely gets overly gloomy."

"I am truly glad to hear that," Albus replied with a smile. "How is the quidditch pitch coming?"

"Almost finished," Remus said, failing to suppress a boyish grin. "One of your more genius ideas. Harry and Ron decided they wanted to do most of it by hand to kill some time, and the goal posts come in this week. Just in time for Harry's birthday party. By the way, he wanted me to pass along that he'd love to have you there."

"Of course," Albus replied, shaking his head slowly. "How that young man doesn't detest me with all of his soul I'll never understand."

"He's so much like Lily in that way," Remus said, eyes half-glazed as he flashed through memories of his old friend. "She was quick to trust, and quicker to forgive, but only if you deserved both."

"Well I am glad he deemed me deserving. I would hate to not be a part of the next stage in his life."

"I'll tell him you're coming. It should be fun. Hermione and Ginny decided it was time for him to have a party with more guests than the Order and the Weasley's."

"A rare chance to observe the wizard teenager in its natural element," Albus said grinning. "Should be interesting."

* * *

><p>Harry sighed as the doorbell rang for what seemed like the hundredth time that afternoon. Dumbledore thought it safest to portkey the guests to a nearby town, and have them driven to Potter Manor, as to protect the security of the estate. He and Remus had changed the wards around the Manor so that only those that have already apparated to it, or that were on the list of trusted individuals would be able to return through apparation, meaning those that portkeyed to the village would only be able to apparate to the village itself. And as the estate could only be accessed from the outside world by traveling with a cleared witch or wizard, the integrity of the wards would remain intact.<p>

Harry rose to greet the newcomers, which happened to be Justin Finch-Fletchley, Zachiarias Smith, Hannah Abbot and Susan Bones of Hufflepuff, and Harry wondered if Hermione and Ginny had literally invited everyone from Hogwarts.

Most of the Gryffindors were in attendance, and around twenty Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws were thrown in as well. Harry found a little comfort in the fact that no Slytherins were invited, and made a mental note to thank the girls for that when he asked them why they felt the need to invite everyone else he'd ever met.

After some polite conversation to the newest arrivals, Harry returned to his seat underneath the tent they had erected on the large patio behind the house.

"Glad Smith could make it," he said turning to Ron. "Always liked him."

Ron snorted into his butterbeer and threw Harry an apologetic look. "I tried to tell them they invited too many people, but Hermione seemed to think everyone needs a big sixteenth birthday party. At least you'll get lots of presents."

"No," Harry replied, shaking his head and reaching for his own glass. "I made them write 'no gifts' on the invitations."

"Well that was silly," Charlie Weasley interrupted, grabbing the seat to Harry's right. "You could have loaded up tonight. Looks like half of Hogwarts is here."

"Including the teachers," added Bill, sitting across from Harry. "Too bad Snape hasn't shown."

"I swear, if Hermione invited Snape I'm going to burn every book in that library," Harry said.

"Don't worry, mate," Ron replied. "I took his invitation before the owl could and burned it."

"Knew I kept you around for something."

"So Harry," Bill said, shooting a glance at Charlie. "When does the game start? I'm dying to get up there."

"In about an hour," Harry replied. "Which team are you on?"

"Chucky's here. He knew he couldn't win without me guarding the posts."

"You haven't played in years," Ron interjected loudly. "I'm definitely the better keeper in this game."

"We'll see little brother," Bill laughed. "Besides, nobody cares about us. They're just interested in the two best Gryffindor seekers in the past thirty years going head to head."

"Should be fun," Harry said, shooting a grin at Charlie. "But watch you back, Bill. Your little sister has a pretty mean shot."

"Yeah," Bill said, anxiety showing in his eyes. "Be kind of embarrassing getting whooped by my own sister, huh?"

"Oh cheer up," Charlie laughed. "That's why I picked up the twins. They're way too excited about taking shots at Ginny."

"Good luck with that," Harry said, thinking about watching Ginny fly last year.

The teams were picked by Charlie and Ron before the party started. Harry went to Ron first, followed by Ginny, Alicia Spinnet, Jack Sloper, Andrew Kirke, and Dean Thomas. Charlie's team was made up of Bill, the twins, Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson and Tonks. Harry knew that the twins were far superior to his beaters, but he liked his chasers' chances against Charlie's.

"I heard Dumbledore telling Remus he was a little upset he didn't get picked," Charlie said. "So I told him he couldn't play because he was the referee. You should have seen his face."

Harry laughed, the excitement for the game building. He looked across the tent and his eyes met Ginny's. She was talking to Anthony Goldstein, and after she turned her attention back to the Ravenclaw, Harry watched as she laughed loudly at something he said. Harry scowled as he heard his favorite sound brought on by someone else, but was jolted out of his reverie by Ron laughing and saying his name loudly.

"Harry! Where were you, mate? Lost you for a minute."

"Sorry, I was… just thinking."

"I bet you were," Charlie said, grinning at Bill.

"I hear you've been thinking quite a bit lately," Bill laughed, glancing pointedly to Ginny.

"Shut it," Ron said, before Harry had a chance to reply. "Harry, mind if we head up to the spot? I want to see what the party looks like from up there."

"Sure."

* * *

><p>Harry sat with his feet dangling off the overhang, Ron on his left. The party did look interesting from this high up, the large tent taking up the majority of the field, and the guests roaming around. Harry watched as the Fred and George mock dueled in front of a large crowd, George sending an army of gnats to fly at Fred's eyes, only to be turned into butterflies that clearly believed George's nostril was a source of nectar.<p>

"Are you going to say something to her, Harry?"

Harry's neck nearly snapped from the velocity of him looking to Ron. "Say something to who?"

"Harry, quit," Ron said, letting out a frustrated sigh. "We've all seen how you and Ginny have been acting. Are you going to say something?"

Harry thought for a minute, mentally kicking himself for being so obvious. He briefly considered trying to lie, but realized that he couldn't do that to Ron, who had been so loyal the past couple of months.

"I don't think I can, Ron."

"Why the hell not!" Ron immediately shot up from his seat, causing Harry to worry he might fall off the overhang. Harry stood and followed Ron to the other side of the plateau, where he stood watching the lake and fuming.

"How could I do that to her, Ron? Now, when everything is changing, when everything is only going to get worse?"

"That's her decision to make, Harry, and you know that. Do you know what happened after we left the night you told us the prophecy?"

Harry shook his head, interested.

"I immediately went upstairs to grab my chess board, Hermione went to the sitting room for her and Ginny's books, but Ginny just stood by the fireplace. We didn't plan it, but every one of us knew we were coming back. Ginny cares for you more than you know, and she wasn't even going to go as far as the next room when she knew you needed her.

"To be honest with you, Harry, I think you need her more than me or Hermione. And she needs you too. Remember, this is coming from her older brother, the same one who has intentionally hated everyone she's ever dated. We all feel the same about it. I'm not saying you have to marry her, but don't be an idiot. Don't throw away a good thing before you even have it."

"I just don't know if I can do it, Ron," Harry said, running his fingers through his hair in frustration. "I'm already making you guys targets. I don't know if I could handle the guilt if something happened to her. I can't deal with another death on my conscience. And if we started dating, Ginny would be second on Voldemort's hit list. I just don't think I can handle that."

"You may not be able to, but she can. And remember, she's got si… five Weasley brothers to watch out for her."

Harry notices Ron's correction, and immediately felt for his best friend. No matter what they said, he knew the Weasley's missed Percy. It tore Harry up inside to see such a close family lose a member, which only solidified his resolve in the situation with Ginny.

"Ron, Ginny is amazing. I'm not afraid to say it, and I'm also unashamed to say that I'm extremely attracted to her. I think about her all the time, but I think that's all I can allow myself to do, at least right now."

"Good luck with that, mate," Ron laughed. "Ginny feels it too. I know she's talked to Hermione about you. I don't think there's ever been a time where she didn't get something she really wanted, and I'll take Ginny over the boy-who-lived any day. She's got her sights set, so I'm not sure you have much of a chance anymore."

Harry didn't know whether to be scared or laugh, so he settled for an uncertain snort. It meant a lot to him that Ron trusted him with his sister, as did the rest of the Weasley's, but Harry felt too strongly for the entire family to put Ginny into that kind of danger.

"I'm not going to try to push you one way or the other, Harry. But Ginny won't stay put for long. I don't know if you've noticed, but she's had guys talking to her all day. Why would she wait around for you to give her the attention she wants, when she can have it from just about anyone else?"

The idea of Ginny being with someone else made Harry's insides squirm, but he believed that's the way it needed to be. He could deal with seeing her with someone else, as long as it meant she would still be around. Deciding it was time to change the subject, Harry picked the only safe topic with Ron.

"So what kind of formation do you think we should run out there?" Harry nodded in the direction of the quidditch pitch, which sat just below the plateau in front of the lake. Harry laughed as Ron's eyes lit up, and knew he was in for a long conversation.

* * *

><p>"There you are, Harry," Hermione said, meeting he and Ron as they walked back to join the party. Neville and Luna trailed close behind her, smiles on their faces.<p>

"Hey guys, thanks for coming."

"You bet, Harry," Neville said, shaking Harry's hands. "Nice place!"

"Thanks. Luna, how has your summer been so far?"

"Oh, wonderfully peaceful," Luna said, her dreamy voice seeming to float on the wind. "Father and I have been studying the fairies in the forest behind our house. Some of them are quite pleasant."

"I'm glad to hear it," Harry said quickly, covering Ron's snort.

The group chatted amiably for close to a half an hour before Dumbledore and Remus found them.

"Harry, Ron, ready for the game?" Remus looked excited to get the match started, and had his own broom in hand.

"You bet," replied Ron, anticipation building in his eyes. "Are you going to be a ref as well?"

"He is," Dumbledore answered. "If he's going to make me try to maintain order amongst a gaggle of Weasley's, he will most definitely be helping me."

Remus rolled his eyes, as the group of students laughed. "Harry," Dumbledore continued. "Professor Hagrid wanted me to tell you he is very sorry for missing the party, but he has been out on business for the Order for most of the summer, and didn't feel good about cutting his work short. He has sent a present, however. I put it inside on top of the small mountain you already have building in the kitchen."

"Mountain?"

"Guess nobody read the invitations, mate," Ron laughed. "I'll help you unwrap."

"No you will not," Hermione scolded. "They are his presents, and he will open them himself."

Ron shot Hermione a pouty face, which she answered with a grin, and the group made their way to the quidditch pitch, where Harry and Ron had already staged their brooms.

The crowd was slowly trickling over from the tent, and began filing up the stairs to the bleachers that Remus had added that morning. Harry realized that the number of people was nearing ninety or so, and shook his head in amazement. He and Ron said goodbye to the rest of the group as Dumbledore and Remus walked towards the middle of the pitch, and Hermione, Luna and Neville went to join Ginny in the front row of the stands. Harry noticed Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and the Granger's in the front row as well, along with Professor McGonagall, Mad-Eye Moody and Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Harry laughed as he heard Lee Jordan's amplified voice begin introducing the match, feeling like he had hit some sort of time warp. He wished Oliver Wood was here for a rousing and/or terrifying pre-game speech, and made a mental note to check on how he was doing with Puddlemere United.

Ron led the way to his team's bench, where the rest of the players were already pulling scarlet robes on over their muggle clothing. Charlie's team was wearing gold, and Harry noticed they were having a brief tactics discussion around a magical chalkboard. Harry pulled his own robe on, smiling with anticipation, and settled in to hear Ron's game plan.

"They have the better beaters," he began, shooting a quick look in the direction of Andrew and Jack. "No offense guys. But our chasers are much faster, and Bill hasn't played quidditch for almost ten years. He was a good keeper growing up, but never played for Gryffindor, and has to be out of practice. Our key has to be to move the ball up the field quickly, and make good passes near the hoops. If we can avoid the bludgers we should have this game well in hand."

"Jack, Andrew, do your best to slow the twins down. Play them close, and try to redirect the bludgers they hit as soon as you can. Dean, play a little further back. We need you as our last line of defense."

Harry looked around, noticing the excited looks on everyone's faces. Ginny smiled at Harry when she caught his eye, and Harry felt his stomach do a quick flip. He glanced at Ron, who was also looking at him intently.

"He's good, Harry. You're quicker, and given a choice I would pick you over Charlie every time, but don't give him a chance to get the snitch."

"He won't even get near it," Harry said, giving a confident smile.

"Good." Ron paused and looked around at his team. "I know this game is for fun, but we need this win. I picked this team knowing that we would have a great shot at it, as long as we play together and don't make stupid mistakes. Have fun, but try your best out there. I really don't want to have to deal with four of my brothers gloating every time they're around."

The rest of the team laughed at Ron's sincerity, and assured the captain that they would take the game seriously. With a final word of encouragement, Ron led his team onto the pitch, Charlie's team having already been introduced.

"Aaannd now our home team led by Captain Ron Weasley, with his sister Ginny, Alicia Spinnet, Dean Thomas, Andrew Kirke, Jack Sloper and HARRRRYYY POTTTERRR!" Harry smiled and waved to the crowd as they all cheered for his team, and laughed at the posters that some of the students had made earlier in the afternoon.

One poster had a picture of a snitch with a caption that said 'Catch it Harry! But try not to use your mouth!" Another read 'Weasley is our King… wait… which Weasley?'

Harry watched as Ron and Charlie stepped to the center of the pitch, shook hands with each other, Dumbledore, and Remus, and tensed himself as Remus moved to release the balls. Harry followed the snitch for a few seconds, finally losing it in the afternoon sun. He mounted his broom, and hearing the whistle, kicked off hard from the ground, quickly soaring over the other players.

He let out a 'whoop' of joy, loving the feeling of being back on his Firebolt, quickly becoming reacquainted with the broom. He made a few quick laps of the pitch, enjoying the sense of freedom and the exhilaration of flying, before settling into position to search for the snitch.

Charlie settled into position a few meters under Harry, and called up to him. "Nothing like it, eh?"

"Nothing at all! Fancy a game of tag?" Harry didn't wait to hear the reply, taking off for Bill's goal posts, hearing Charlie curse. He glanced behind him, watching as Charlie struggled to keep up, grinning all the while.

After a few circuits of the pitch, weaving in and out of the other players, Harry finally pulled his broom to a halt, hovering near the stands. Charlie quickly caught up, coming within an arm's reach of Harry.

"Geez, you're fast."

"Nah, it's just the broom."

"Oh shut it, Harry. You could beat me in a race if you were riding the broom Mum uses to clean out the cobwebs in the attic."

Harry shot Charlie a cocky grin. "Yeah, but you are a Weasley, and we all know blood-traitors can't play quidditch."

"AND GINNY WEASLEY SCORES THE FIRST POINTS OF THE GAME WITH A FANTASTIC DEKE ON HER OLDER BROTHER BILL! 10 TO ZIP FOR THE HOME TEAM!"

"Bad timing," Charlie laughed. Harry watched as Ginny made a quick victory lap of the pitch, her jubilation bringing a smile to his own face.

"Maybe I was exaggerating."

Harry and Charlie spent the next few minutes merely watching the game, as the quaffle zipped through the air nearly as fast as the bludgers. Harry groaned as Bill made an excellent save on Alicia's shot on an open hoop, and watched as Angelina sped the opposite way with the quaffle. Dean attempted to block her path, but one of the twins (Harry couldn't tell which) caught him with a bludger to the shoulder, spinning him off course. Angelina sped straight at Ron, passing to Katie at the last second for an easy, open-hoop score.

Harry watched as Charlie's team celebrated, hearing Lee Jordan call the game tied. As Charlie was calling out new formations to his team, Harry decided to take advantage of the lack of concentration, and took off at full speed for the opposite end of the pitch.

Charlie, caught unaware, took off following Harry's every move, as he zipped around the pitch, dodging players and bludgers. Harry glanced over his shoulder as Charlie managed to close the distance, and watched the red-heads face go from elation to shock in a split second.

"Harry! Dive!" Without thinking Harry followed Charlie's order, and angled his broom straight at the ground. He smiled with exhilaration as he reached full speed. He heard the crowd gasp as he came within a few meters of the grass, finally pulling up with his feet grazing the ground.

"Sorry, Harry," George called, as he took off after the bludger that had almost decapitated Harry. Harry rose high above the game, again searching for the snitch. He kept one eye on Charlie, and watched as the red-head's eyes shot wide open. Harry was quick on Charlie's tail, and cursed as he saw the snitch zipping around, a few meters out of Charlie's reach.

As Charlie was gaining on the snitch, Harry watched in horror as another misplaced bludger sped towards Charlie's head. Charlie, not having seen the bludger was completely helpless to dodge it, but Harry, reacting on instincts, managed to rip Jack's bat out of his hand and took off at full tilt to intercept the bludger. Harry urged his broom to go faster, and just as the bludger was centimeters from making contact, Harry stretched the bat forward, knicking the bludger enough to redirect it higher into the air. Unable to shift his course, Harry slammed into the back of Charlie's broom, causing both wizards to fight to stay maintain control.

The snitch, using the brief second of confusion, once again vanished from sight, and Harry turned to Charlie. "Sorry about that, Charlie."

"Don't be," he replied. "You just kept me from a few days in the infirmary."

Harry nodded, realizing he needed to end the game before someone got hurt. He heard Lee call out the score, his team down sixty to fifty. Harry focused all of his being on locating the snitch, and after a few long moments, he noticed a glint of gold racing towards the center of the pitch. Harry took off at full speed, determined to end the game, and Charlie followed as close as he could.

Harry groaned as he had to swerve left to avoid Katie, but never took his eyes off the snitch. His brief detour was enough to allow Charlie to draw even, and the two raced neck and neck to the snitch, now hovering in place directly in the middle of the pitch. As the two wizards came within thirty meters of the elusive object, it shot right, giving Charlie the advantage.

Just as Charlie stretched out his hand to wrap his fingers around the little golden ball, the snitch was struck from underneath by a well-aimed quaffle, shooting over Charlie's hands. Harry raced to the ball, reaching out with his empty left hand, easily picking the snitch out of the air. Harry pumped his fist into the air, letting out a celebratory yell, and heard the stands erupt with cheers. He watched as Ron sped from the goal posts towards him, the rest of the team also speeding toward him in celebration. Ginny, coming from underneath was the first to reach him, and pulled him into a side hug, and he clutched her tight as the rest of his team lightly thumped into them.

"Nice catch, Harry," Ginny yelled into his ear above the noise.

"Better throw, Gin," Harry replied with a grin. "I think you get the credit for this one."

Harry sank slowly to the ground, his team still huddled around him. As they reached the ground and were congratulated by Charlie's team, Harry knew this was by far the best birthday he'd ever had.

* * *

><p>After changing out of their quidditch robes, Harry and Ron made their way back to the tent outside Potter Manor. Neville, saw them, grabbed a few butterbeers and headed their way, sitting across from Ron.<p>

"Great game, guys."

"Thanks," Harry replied. "Those bludgers were out for blood, though."

"Yeah," Ron interjected. "It seemed like Jack and Andrew were just trying to prove themselves. Little buggers were just smashing the damn things as hard as they could without aiming. Fred and George basically ran interference the whole time, trying to make sure nobody got hurt."

"Well it worked," Neville said. "Awesome finish, Harry," Neville paused looking over Harry's shoulder. "Or should I say that to you, Ginny."

Harry turned to see Ginny walking up behind them, smiling at Neville. "Harry would have figured out a way to win it, anyway."

"Yeah, by setting Charlie's broom on fire," Harry said with a snort.

"You should have heard him and Bill talking about you," Ginny began. "Charlie kept saying he had never played against a better seeker, and Bill said he wouldn't be surprised to see you playing for England someday. They sounded a lot like the Creevey's actually. Don't be surprised if they ask you for an autograph."

Harry laughed, appreciating the compliments. He looked up at Ginny, patted the seat to his right, and smiled at her. She returned the smile and took the seat, grabbing one of the extra butterbeers. They were joined by Hermione and Luna after a few minutes, and the group chatted about the upcoming school year. Luna and Neville were both very excited to hear that the D.A. would be continued, and they spent a few minutes talking about who the new Defense teacher would be. Luna had the most ridiculous guess, believing it would be Voldemort himself. "After all," she said. "Who knows more about the dark arts that him?"

Ron couldn't contain his laughter, but was saved from explaining himself to Luna as somebody had brought out a magical radio, turning the music up as loud as it would go.

"Oh no," Ron groaned.

Harry also knew what the music would mean, but chose not to explain it to a confused Neville, waiting for him to figure it out for himself.

"I'd love to, Neville," Luna said, answering a question that was never actually voiced. Harry laughed as sudden realization washed over Neville's face, but he didn't have much time to think about it as Luna grabbed Neville's hand and led him to the open area where many couples were already dancing.

Harry looked over at Ron, who had suddenly found his bottle of butterbeer very intriguing. A brief glance to the right showed Harry that Ginny was in a similar state of mind as Ron. Hermione audibly huffed in Ron's direction, but Ron was spared as Anthony Goldstein suddenly appeared in between Harry and Ginny.

"Ginny, would you like to dance?"

Harry felt the growling inside of him growing, and fought the urge to curse Goldstein. As Ginny began mumbling a response, Ron interrupted.

"Sorry, mate," he said, with a fake apologetic tone. "A few seconds too late, Harry just asked her."

"I did?"

"Of course you did," Hermione quickly replied. "Right after Ron asked me."

"R-r-right," Ron stammered, looking up at Hermione. "Shall we?"

Harry watched as his two friends stood, and made their way slowly to the dance floor. His heart was pounding in his chest, and Harry drew all of the courage he had as he took a deep breath, willing his hands not to sweat. He stood with as much fake confidence as he could.

"Excuse me, Anthony. Gin, you ready?" Harry held his hand out to her, a hopeful twinkle in his eye. Ginny smiled, took Harry's hand, and allowed him to lead her to the dance floor.

Harry maneuvered around the pairs of students, eventually finding a relatively clear spot. He stopped, unsure of what to do next. Ginny, sensing his discomfort, placed Harry's hands on her waist, reached up and grabbed his shoulders, and stepped in close. Harry followed Ginny's example and began swaying back and forth to the music, slowly rotating in a circle.

Harry, fighting the urge to look everywhere except Ginny, looked down at the girl so close to him. He marveled at the way her hair sparkled in the twilight, little bits of gold flecked amongst the beautiful red color. Her hair looked so soft, and Harry wondered what it would feel like running through his fingers. Lost in his fantasy, Harry gasped as Ginny looked up at him, eyes sparkling, a hesitant smile on her face.

"Harry, it's ok if you want to stop. Hermione shouldn't have forced you into this. If there's someone else you'd rather dance with, I won't be offended."

"Gin," Harry began, determined to alleviate Ginny's insecurities. "There is nobody else in the world I'd rather dance with."

Ginny flashed Harry one of the prettiest smiles he had ever seen, and Harry's breath caught in his throat. Ginny stepped a little closer, and Harry grabbed her right hand with his left, pulling it into his chest. They danced that way for three songs, inches apart, staring into each other's eyes. Neither of them said a word, knowing the moment didn't need any, and scared they would ruin it if anything was said.

Harry's right hand slowly drifted from the middle of Ginny's back, resting on the waist of the white khaki shorts she was wearing. He noticed her body was pleasantly tight, but he knew it was also incredibly soft because they had drifted so close that the arms of their entwined hands brushed one another with each movement. Harry saw that her eyes, like her hair, were flecked with gold, and the gold shone brilliantly as the sun gave its final farewell and drifted behind the trees.

Neither Harry nor Ginny noticed as the lights on the patio came on with the setting of the sun. Nor did they notice that the other couples slowly danced further from them, allowing Harry and Ginny more space, whispering amongst each other. They didn't notice when each song ended or the next one began, and they didn't miss a beat when the music finally cut out altogether. They danced to the beat of the other's heart, music playing in their heads, instead of from the speakers.

Harry heard Ron's voice, and fought to ignore it, scared to lose the moment.

"Harry," Ron said from close by Harry's side. "The music's over. People are leaving."

Harry finally forced his eyes away from Ginny's and felt like he was waking up from a very pleasant dream. He looked around, noticing the party guests were gathering their things, some of them glancing back at him and Ginny with smiles on their face. He saw Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, surrounded by their sons, smiling in his direction, Mrs. Weasley with tears on her cheek. Hermione, stood next to Ron, and was positively beaming at Harry.

"Maybe you should thank everyone for coming, Harry," she said, indicating the magical speakers with an attached microphone.

Harry nodded, looking down at Ginny whom he still held close, and whispered into her ear. "Care for a walk after?"

Ginny smiled while nodding, and Harry gave her hand a small squeeze before letting her go and moving to the microphone.

"Excuse me," he began, his voice amplified. "I just wanted to thank you all for coming. It means a lot to celebrate a birthday with so many friends. I hope you enjoyed yourselves as much as I did. Be safe, keep your families safe, and hopefully I'll see you all soon."

Harry blushed as the guests clapped, and shouts of 'Happy birthday, Harry,' and 'I don't think I enjoyed it _quite_ as much as you did,' interrupted the quiet of the night. Harry set down the microphone, and watched as Remus approached.

"Happy birthday, Harry."

"Thanks, Moony. And thanks for helping with the party."

"No problem. It was a blast. I couldn't help but notice you had a good time," Remus said, nodding slightly in Ginny's direction.

"I did," Harry said, smiling to himself. "I really did."

"Good! I've spoken to everyone you asked me to about tomorrow, and they all know their parts."

"Excellent. I'll be back in a little while. I need to speak with Ginny."

"Yes you do," agreed Remus, walking back towards the Manor where Tonks was waiting for him. "We've got a big day tomorrow," he called over his shoulder.

"I won't be long," Harry called back.

"Yeah, right."

* * *

><p>Harry watched as Ginny skipped rocks into the lake, the half-moon shining brightly over the water. He found it hard to breathe as he took in her graceful movements, and the small grin she didn't know she gave. She bent to pick up another rock, and flung it across the water, causing a goose to take flight, honking in protest.<p>

Harry smiled as he heard Ginny's wonderful laugh, and chuckled himself when she yelled out an apology to 'Mr. Goose'. Ginny walked to where he was sitting in the grass, dusting her hands off, and sat beside him.

"You know, Harry, Anthony Goldstein did ask me to dance first," she said, her eyes full of mischief.

"You have my apologies, miss," Harry replied, knowing Ginny was messing with him and playing along. "I'll write Sir Goldstein at my earliest convenience and let him know you have expressed a desire for a re-do."

"No, that's ok," she replied with a grin. "I guess I can't complain, you only stepped on my feet once or twice."

"Did I?" Harry couldn't keep the embarrassment out of his voice, as he wondered how he hadn't felt it.

"I was kidding," Ginny laughed. "You danced very well for only your second time."

"It's easy with the right partner," he replied, realizing he was awfully close to going back on his decision about Ginny. Unsure of what to do or think, Harry stood in frustration, moving to the water.

"Harry, what is it?" Ginny followed to where he was standing, laying a hand on his shoulder. Harry turned, catching her hand in his own, his uncertainty and frustration evident on his face.

"I don't think I can do this, Gin," he whispered.

Ginny's face flashed from concerned to confused. "Do what?"

"This," Harry said, nodding to their interlaced hands.

Ginny did not pretend to misunderstand, and Harry could see the hurt in her eyes. "Why?"

"It's not fair to you," Harry said.

"Shouldn't that be up to me?" Ginny didn't raise her voice, her whispers filled with disappointment.

"Gin, I can't let myself do that to you," Harry said, letting her hand go and running his hands through his dark hair in frustration. "If Voldemort found out you would be a target more than ever. I can't even think about something happening to you. It would kill me."

"There's no guarantee something won't happen to me anyway, Harry. It's a dangerous time, especially for those of us standing against Voldemort. I won't stand by on the sidelines while other people risk their lives trying to stop the rising tides. I can't. I'll either help fight them back, or I'll drown trying. Just like you."

"But I don't have a choice in it. You do!"

"You may not have a choice when it comes to Voldemort, Harry. But you have a choice in everything else. If you don't want to admit your feelings for me, that's your _choice_. But don't say it's because you can't. It's because you choose not to."

"Then I choose not to." Harry regretted the words as soon as he said them, and it killed him to see the hurt on Ginny's face. He honestly believed he was doing the right thing, but he didn't know why the right thing could never be the easy thing.

"Fine," Ginny said, taking a deep breath and willing the tears not to fall. "That's your choice, Harry. I just hope you realize you've made the wrong one before it's too late."

Harry watched as Ginny turned and walked back to Potter Manor, not once looking back. No tears, no pleading, no weakness. Harry couldn't help but marvel at the strength in that girl, and knew he would hate the decision he just made more than anything. He wondered if he had made the right choice, and why his life had decided to be so damn complicated.

Sighing, and trying not to focus on the heaviness in his heart, Harry walked slowly back to the Manor. Tomorrow he was going to the ministry, and he needed all the rest he could get.

**_A/N; BOOOO! HISSSS! I know. I hate it when stories do that, too. Harry is still a dumb teenager, though. My beta has already scolded me... and I'm sure some of you will as well. Bring it on. Getting into the action in the next few chapters! Look for chapter 7 within the week. _**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns the Harry Potter world. I'm just having some fun.**

_A/N; Welcome back! Not too long since chapter 6! Not too much hate-mail for last chapter, but I do have a quiet audience, so maybe you're all just refusing to talk to me! Teenage boys (at least in my experience) rarely get things right the first time, especially when it comes to girls. I hope you like this chapter, we're really starting to get into the heart of it now. I don't mind a small number of reviews, but it would be awesome to hear what more of you think!_**  
><strong>

**Chapter 7**

Harry looked himself over in his bedroom mirror, adjusting the jacket of his suit. He had Remus buy him a three piece suit instead of a set of dress robes, and he was glad he had made that decision. Coming from a muggle childhood, Harry thought robes were ridiculous, and decided he wasn't going to wear them outside of school.

Harry's suit was light gray, and underneath he wore a matching gray vest, a black shirt, and a black tie. Harry, having filled out quite a bit through the summer, finally decided he liked the way he looked, and grinned as the mirror gave a wolf whistle. Harry made his way downstairs and into the kitchen.

The room was occupied by Remus, Arthur and Bill Weasley, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Tonks, and Dumbledore. They each wore more traditional wizarding robes, and all but Remus and Dumbledore seemed surprised to see Harry's suit.

"Harry," Arthur began. "It might be best if you wore dress robes. This is the Wizengamot after all."

"The dress code doesn't specifically call for robes, Mr. Weasley," Harry replied. "Actually, the entire code is one sentence long. 'No member of the Wizengamot, or person called forward by the Wizengamot, shall wear two different colored socks on their hands.'"

"Good thing my hand socks are matching," Bill quipped.

"Yeah, that could have been bad," Harry laughed. "Before we go, I just wanted to say thank you all for doing this. It's nice to know I'll have the support I need inside the Wizengamot."

"Support for what, Harry?" Kingsley's deep voice reverberated in the room, and Harry could see the interest in the man's eyes.

"Not sure yet," Harry replied with a nonchalant shrug. "I'll let you know when I find out, though."

"Good enough for me," he said with a smile.

"Harry," Dumbledore interrupted. "I'm not going to be able to speak on your behalf. I can either be the Chief Warlock, or a witness. Not both."

"I figured as much, Professor. I don't think we'll necessarily need witnesses. It'll be tough for Fudge to convince the Wizengamot to throw me in Azkaban once I have my say."

"Excellent," Dumbledore said, excitement flashing in his eyes. "Should be fun! Everyone ready?"

A chorus of mumbled assent filled the room, and everyone walked to the family room, grabbing floo powder and calling out 'Ministry of Magic.'

* * *

><p>"Name and purpose," the middle aged security guard said, eyes fixed on a magazine on the desk.<p>

"Harry Potter," he responded. "General confusion and mayhem."

The wizard's eyes shot up at Harry's name, coming to a familiar stop at his scar. Harry sighed in annoyance and took the badge that stated his name and purpose verbatim from the automated printer.

"I'll need your wand, Mr. Potter."

"Don't have it," Harry responded. Dumbledore had warned Harry this would happen, and suggested holding onto Harry's wand himself, because he, as Chief Warlock was allowed to bypass the wand checkpoint.

After a brief search to prove the validity of Harry's claim, the security guard allowed Harry to pass into the atrium, where he waited for the others. Harry couldn't help but stare at the repaired statue in the atrium, realizing the last time he was here he had watched Sirius die. He could almost hear Bellatrix's cackle as he chased her to this very room. Harry forcefully shut his feelings of guilt down, knowing Sirius would be thrilled if he could see what Harry was about to do.

"Harry," Dumbledore said, close to Harry's side, handing the boy's wand back. "I've managed to convince the Minister to hold your trial in the House of the Wizengamot, instead of the court room, that way we can kill two birds with one stone."

"I'm surprised he allowed that,"

"I believe he may be under the assumption that it would be an opportunity to publicly embarrass you."

"Lovely," Harry said with an agitated look. "I'm really going to miss him."

"Hopefully," added Bill. "Don't count your eggs of a feather… or something…"

"Good advice, Bill," Remus laughed, followed closely by Arthur, Kingsley and Tonks. "Is anyone else as excited as I am?"

"I would be if Harry would let me go as Sirius," Tonks said, shooting a petulant look at Harry.

"There should be enough confusion without the reappearance of a deceased murderer, even if he was declared innocent posthumously," Dumbledore said with a smile. "It would make for an interesting entrance, though."

Harry shook his head, glad he had these people at his back. Kingsley checked his watch, and led the way to the elevators. They exited on the highest level, which was simply labeled as the House of the Wizengamot. Before they reached the door, Dumbledore pulled Harry aside.

"Harry, I would like to remind you that I must be viewed as impartial in these proceedings. It will be up to you to sway the Wizengamot in your favor."

"I understand that, sir. I don't think it will be a problem."

"Neither do I," Dumbledore said with a wink. "Good luck, my boy."

Harry took a few deep breaths as he watched Dumbledore enter the House. He heard a brief murmuring from behind the door, and Harry hoped Dumbledore had managed to get the entire voting body to attend his hearing.

Harry took one more slow breath, shot a wink to Remus who was smiling mischievously, and entered the chamber.

Harry nearly gasped as he entered the room. The ceiling was twice as high as even the Great Hall's at Hogwarts. In the center was a painting of witches and wizards throughout history. Harry noticed the founders of Hogwarts towards the center, each in glorious detail. Though the painting remained stationary, it had a very lifelike feel, and was very comforting to Harry.

The chamber was set up like a huge amphitheater, but instead of benches there were many boxed-in areas with two cushy chairs in each box. Harry noticed that every box but one was full, and nodded to a few familiar faces as he made his way to the podium at the center of the room.

Once Harry reached the podium, he looked up to see Dumbledore in the centermost box, raised slightly over the others. Fudge sat to his right, an eager look on his face, and to the Minister's right sat none other than Dolores Umbridge. Harry met her toad-like gaze, and struggled to keep a hold on his temper as she sent him a mocking smile.

Harry took a few more slow breaths, and waited for Director Bones, who was standing in the box in the center closest to the ground, to address him.

"Mr. Harry James Potter," she began. "You have been called to this court to be tried for two separate charges. The first; improper use of underage magic. How do you plead?"

"Madam Bones," Harry answered. "With all due respect, I believe it will be more time efficient if we address both charges at once. I plead 'not guilty' to both the charge of improper use of underage magic, and the charge of deliberate use of harmful magic towards a muggle. As my defense is the same for both charges, it would save us all some valuable time, so we can get on to the more important matters at hand."

Director Bones waited until the muttering caused by Harry's reference to 'other matters' died, and once order was returned, addressed the court scribe.

"Mr. Weasley," she said, and Harry's eyes shot open as he realized the scribe was none other than the long lost Weasley, Percy. "Please make a note that Mr. Potter has made a request to be tried for both charges at once."

"Done, Director."

"Very well, Mr. Potter. Not guilty to both counts you say?"

"Yes, Madam Bones. And I would like to put on record as saying that it is absurd that I was called in front of this court for such ridiculous charges when this all could have been avoided if Minister Fudge had only decided to work against Voldemort, instead of stepping out of his way."

"Don't you dare say that name, Potter!" Fudge shot from his chair, his face red and veins showing on his neck.

"I'm sorry, Minister, but as the constitution of the Wizengamot fails to restrict the use of Lord Voldemort's name, I will continue to do so."

Harry watched as Fudge took several moments to collect himself, practically shaking with rage. As he slowly returned to his seat, Harry returned his focus to Director Bones.

"Your statement is noted, Mr. Potter," Madam Bones continued. "Now if you wouldn't mind recounting the details of the day you left Number 4, Privet Drive."

"Of course, Director. I was sitting in my room at my aunt and uncle's house, having not slept at all for the past three nights. Just as my aunt, Petunia Dursley, pushed my lunch, a bowl of chicken broth and a slice of bread, through the cat flap they used to deliver my one meal of the day, I heard a knock at the front door. After a few moments, I was startled to see my door open and Remus Lupin step in."

"The _werewolf_?" Umbridge sneered as she said it, her face filled with disgust.

"No, the wizard," Harry replied, with an innocent look. "It would have been much scarier if he had entered during a transformation."

Harry turned his gaze back to Director Bones, and noticed a small smile tugging at the corners of the older witch's mouth. "Remus informed me that Death Eaters were coming for me, and that I needed to be evacuated. My first instinct was to tell him that I was sure the ministry would send aurors to my defense, but he insisted." Harry felt a brief flash of victory as he watched Fudge shift uncomfortably in his seat.

"Eventually I agreed, gathering my belongings, and following him downstairs. Once in the living room, my uncle confronted me, and threatened to hit me."

"Your uncle threatened you?" Harry waited until the murmuring in the chamber died down.

"Yes, Madam Bones, and I have no doubt he would have followed through. There were multiple instances in my childhood when Vernon Dursley was physical with me, and he was very angry that day."

Madam Bones paused, marshaling her thoughts. "Please go on, Harry."

Harry noticed the use of his first name, and also the looks of surprise and pity on the faces of the council members. For once, Harry was glad to see these looks, as this was the reaction he was aiming for.

"Instead of allowing him to attack me, I banished him across the room, binding him magically. When I reached the front door, attempting to leave the protective boundaries of the property, I found the door magically locked from the outside. I'm ashamed to say I panicked, and used every spell I could think of to try and get it to open."

"You used," Madam Bones interrupted, consulting her notes. "Multiple stunners, blasting curses, a levitation charm, and a banishing hex to try and open a door?"

"That is correct," Harry pasted his best innocent look on his face and continued. "I knew the Death Eaters were coming, and I briefly lost my head. If not for the valiant efforts of Remus Lupin, we would have met our deaths in that house."

"But, Mr. Potter, you have willingly admitted to using multiple instances of underage magic, some of which on a muggle."

"I have," Harry responded. "But in an effort to save my own life, which as I learned at my hearing last year, is completely within my rights."

"Yes, it is," Amelia Bones said, again looking over her notes. "A dementor attack, wasn't it?"

"Yes, a dementor attack arranged by Dolores Umbridge."

"Liar!" Umbridge stood in her box, glaring down at Harry. "And you may call me either Councilor, or Madam Umbridge, _Mr. _Potter."

"I won't call you Councilor, but that is another topic that we will reach shortly." Harry returned her hateful glare. "And _Madam_ Umbridge… I shall not tell _lies._"

Umbridge did not fail to recognize Harry's reference, and returned to her seat, afraid to provoke him further.

"Madam Bones, this is the entirety of my defense, as the law clearly states that I have committed no crime. I now leave my fate in the Wizengamot's capable hands."

"Very well. In reference to the two charges on Mr. Potter, who finds the defendant guilty?" Harry watched as a few hands raised, Fudge and Umbridge's among them. "And not guilty?" The vast majority of hands went up, including Director Bones'.

"Very well. I find the defendant not guilty, and may he never be detained for these same charges again."

"Thank you, Director. Councilors. That was easy _and_ ridiculous." Harry stepped from behind the podium. "Now if I may, I'd like to take my rightful seat."

"You may, Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye. Harry moved to the empty box on the first level, and Fudge made no move to stop him, clearly expecting this. He saw many surprised faces, but none of the Council members voiced any concerns, and Madam Bones returned to her own seat.

"Now that the silliness is over," Dumbledore began, shuffling papers in his box. "Let's move onto the real business. Councilor Potter, I believe you wanted to address the Council?"

"Yes sir, I do." Harry stepped out of his box, not even stationary long enough to make the seat warm, and walked to the center of the room. Stopping before reaching the podium, Harry turned to the assembled Councilors.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the Wizengamot, let me first say thank you for the opportunity to take my family's seat in this wonderful institution." Harry flashed the room a grin, pacing back and forth, voice raised so all could hear. "The same wonderful institution that wrongly convicted my godfather, Sirius Black, of murder and betrayal, sentencing him to a lifetime in Hell. The same institution that allowed a sixteen year old boy to come here today, lie in totality about the events that resulted in criminal charges, and walk free."

Harry paused, certain the uproar was coming, and was unsurprised to see Fudge lead the commotion. "Guards! Detain that boy! He had just admitted his guilt."

"I have," Harry said calmly. "But you, Councilor Fudge, have no right in this Council to have me detained. Those rights fall on the Chief Warlock. Councilor Dumbledore, would you have me arrested?" Harry fought to contain the smirk that threatened to spread as he looked up to his headmaster.

"No I would not," Dumbledore turned to the guards that had entered through every door. "You gentlemen are free to go, false alarm."

"Thank you, sir," Harry said, returning the nod Dumbledore sent in his direction urging him to continue. "Anyone with any knowledge of the Wizengamot should know that once a person is cleared of all charges, they cannot be called back to face the same charges. Therefore, I'm in the clear. I hope to help change the ridiculous way criminal hearings are handled here, but that will have to wait. Let me tell you the real story, if I may."

Harry waited until Fudge returned to his seat, his face purple in rage. "I was rescued from Number 4 Privet Drive the night before the Death Eater attack. I was released into the care of Albus Dumbledore, and moved to Potter Manor with my friend, Remus Lupin. I did, however, return the following day, to evacuate the Dursley's and Nymphadora Tonks, who was my stand in. Why was a stand in necessary?"

Harry continued pacing, not waiting for a response, making sure he met each Councilor's eyes. "Nymphadora Tonks risked her life because our Minister deemed it more important for the aurors at his disposal to watch my house, instead of protect my life, and the lives of the surrounding muggles. Do I think I deserve more protection than the normal witch and wizard of this country? Absolutely not. I wish every day that I could fade into the background, but the truth is, I can't. But I asked myself, why take aurors away from their original duties to watch me, if they won't do anything once there's trouble?

"So in order to appease our Minister, we were forced to come up with a ruse that allowed me to get out of a home where I was underfed, abused, and basically treated like dirt. And in an effort to save the Dursley's and Ms. Tonks, the Order of the Phoenix met a large group of Death Eaters in battle, eventually forcing them to flee. Many people risked their lives, and yet the ministry did nothing. Their aurors were present, they saw what was happening, but their orders were to observe and report, thus they left us to fend for ourselves."

"The group was too large to engage!" Fudge, obviously flustered and was trying to backtrack.

"We did it," Harry snapped bitterly. "We did it with a handful of untrained witches and wizards. Imagine what we could have done with your aurors, _Minister_."

"I will not risk the lives of my aurors unnecessarily!"

"Unnecessarily! There are hundreds of muggles in that neighborhood. Not to mention you thought I was still there. If not to stand up for the innocent, what is this ministry for?"

"For maintaining order," Fudge snapped. "No matter the cost!"

"Even if that cost is handing the country to Voldemort?"

"I told you not to say that name," Fudge basically screamed, completely losing his temper.

"And I told you I don't give a damn, Councilor!"

"ENOUGH," shouted an elderly witch in the back row, shooting Fudge a withering look that seemed to stop him in his tracks. "Mr. Potter, I'm afraid I don't understand why the ministry would care if you were moved in the first place."

"Excellent question, Councilor," Harry said, regaining control of his emotions. "Minister Fudge believed that he needed to be the first to know whether I lived or died, so that he could use the seats I control in the Wizengamot to his fullest advantage. If I was moved from Little Whinging, he would not be able to keep his tabs on me."

"How dare you, you little…"

Fudge was cut off by a quick look from Dumbledore, and Harry realized his headmaster had muted the minister's box. "Councilor, I remind you that Harry has the floor. Another outburst and I will have the guards come in for _you_ this time."

Harry watched as Dumbledore unmuted Fudge's box before continuing. "The Potter Family has one seat in the Wizengamot. I, as head of the Potter family, have control over that seat. Pretty straight forward. More confusing, however, is the Black family.

"My godfather, Sirius Black, was the head of the Black family until his death at the hands of Death Eaters. Upon his death, Sirius named me his benefactor, transferring the possessions and titles of the Black family to my name. The Black family possesses four seats here in the Wizengamot, and as the head of the family, they also belong to me."

Harry paused, taking a drink from a glass of water at the podium, waiting for the question he knew would come. "Excuse me, Councilor Potter." The voice came from a middle-aged wizard in the front that Harry knew to be Amos Diggory. "This all seems pretty straightforward, and I don't see the problem in you taking control of the seats of both families. Why are you explaining this to us?"

"My apologies, Councilor Diggory. Let me be more clear. It would be very easy for me to acquire all five seats, if there were five seats."

"I'm sorry," Amos said. "I don't understand."

"Look around you, Councilor. Do the math. There was only one available seat to be had, which is now mine." Harry waited for the council to look around them, each with looks of utter confusion.

"You've been lied to. You've been lied to by the very man that swore to protect you. Minister Fudge has been adding members to the Wizengamot, claiming they were merely sitting in for an absent member. He has added four people to this Council, though maybe not on paper. And as the Wizengamot does not keep a record of who was in attendance, and a full meeting almost never happens, nobody was any the wiser. Except for Councilor Dumbledore, of course, who brought it to my attention once he realized they were my seats that were being stolen. Four members of our Council sat in the Black family seats without permission from anyone but Councilor Fudge, who is undoubtedly not a Black.

"The Black family seats were never actually in holding, like the Potter seat was, because the head of the family lived on, even though Sirius was in Azkaban. Councilor Fudge used this loophole to deceive all of you."

Amelia Bones stood in her box, turning to face Fudge. "That's treason. Is this true?"

Fudge stood, trying to collect himself. "Is it treason to try to protect your country? Is it treason to attempt to get the best people in a position of power?"

"The best people, Councilor," Harry interrupted. "Such as _Madam _Umbridge who has made no secret of her hatred of other magical beings? Such as Councilors Pierce, Kellen, and Paisley, none of which have ever voted against a single of your legislative suggestions? No, Councilor, it's not treason to try to protect your country. It _is_ treason to lie to, steal from and manipulate your country, and the people who put their trust in you.

"You were voted into office because the people believed in you. They trusted you. You have betrayed their trust, many times. And you have showed us you are unfit to lead us in these dark days."

"_That's_ treason," Fudge roared. "I'm your Minister, boy! You will do as I say, or you will be arrested!"

"You aren't my Minister here, _Councilor _Fudge_._ And I'm not a boy." Harry crossed once more to the center of the room, stopped and looked out to his audience. "I am Lord Potter-Black. I am a member of the Wizengamot, and as such I motion for a vote that would give our people a chance for a new minister."

"I second the motion." Harry had never seen Amelia Bones look so angry, and was glad the anger was directed at Fudge and not him.

"Third," called Amos Diggory.

"Motion passed," Dumbledore said, over Fudge's outraged cries. Dumbledore turned, and with a huge smile muted Fudge's box once more.

"Those in favor?"

Harry watched as much more than two-thirds of the hands were raised, and allowed himself a grin.

"Against?"

Harry couldn't contain the burst of laughter as he watched Fudge raise his own hand in the most dejected manner Harry had ever seen. There were five hands in the air. One was Fudge, the other four being those he had appointed.

"Well seeing as how four of the five votes against don't even count, I will declare the motion passed on a near unanimous vote!"

Harry smiled as the chamber erupted, each councilor trying to have his voice heard. Harry again collapsed into a fit of laughter as he heard Umbridge's voice ring out over the crowd.

"You can't do this! This is absurd!"

"Oh shut up, woman," a terribly old councilman called. "Your stupid opinions count for absolutely balls!"

Harry watched as Umbridge, along with the three other 'councilors' were escorted out of the chamber. He walked to the door, opened it, and smiled as Bill, Arthur, Tonks, and Kingsley entered. He had wanted to select Remus, but there was anti-werewolf legislation in the charter of the Wizengamot, something Harry meant to fix.

"Councilors, may I introduce our newest members?"

In the commotion that followed, Harry managed to slip out the door to a waiting Remus.

"Sounds like it went well," Remus said with a grin.

"General confusion and mayhem," Harry replied with a laugh. "Fudge nearly shat himself."

"I would have liked to see that," Remus said with a grin. "Ice cream?"

"Sounds great," Harry laughed, trying not to wonder what the correlation was in Remus' mind.

* * *

><p>"I wish I could have been there," Remus said, placing his napkin spoon in his empty sundae bowl. "It would have been fun to see Fudge squirm."<p>

"It was," Harry replied. "Umbridge was my favorite, though. It's like she honestly doesn't know Fudge is an idiot."

"She doesn't. Kind of says something about her intelligence too, huh?"

"I guess so. When I told her it was you that came into my room, she asked 'the werewolf?' I think I almost made Madam Bones laugh when I told Umbridge it would have been awful if a transformed werewolf came into my room."

"Wow," Remus laughed. "Making Amelia Bones laugh is hard to do. That was your Dad's primary goal whenever they crossed paths. I think he only succeeded once."

"I'll definitely beat that," Harry said with a laugh.

The two wizards sat in comfortable silence for a few moments, each watching the passersby on Diagon Alley. Harry noticed there were many more students this time, and realized he would have to make his school trip soon.

"Harry," Remus said, interrupting Harry's thoughts. "We never talked about the prophecy."

"No, we didn't. Sorry, Moony. Ron, Hermione and Ginny ended up staying so late that night that I kind of forgot."

"Don't worry about it Harry," Remus said with a shake of his head. "There wasn't much to say that night. But I just wanted to tell you that I'm going to see this thing through with you."

Harry saw the honesty and loyalty in his friend's eyes, and nodded his thanks, not trusting himself to speak.

"It kills me to know that this burden has been thrust on your shoulders, but there isn't a single witch or wizard alive that I would trust more with it. I've seen you grow up these past few years, Harry. I know the kind of man you are becoming, and I have no doubts that you will succeed."

"Thanks, Moony," Harry said, his voice thick with emotion. "It's going to get pretty hairy…"

"You're telling _me_ things are going to get hairy?" Remus puffed out his chest in mock cockiness. "Hairy is what I do. Seriously, I'm with you to the end. If you need anything, anywhere, I'm there. It should be your parents and Sirius with me, but I'll do my best on my own."

Harry met Remus' intent gaze, and nodded resolutely. "I'll remember that when I start asking you to risk your life for me." Harry felt guilty saying it, but knew the danger was inevitable.

"Harry," Remus laughed. "Growing up with your father and Sirius, I risked my life for much less on a near daily basis. Just tell me what you need, and I'll make sure it's done."

"Thanks, Moony. That means a lot."

"Of course, little Prongs." Harry grinned at the nickname, and realized Remus still missed his best friends. Harry was glad they had become so close the past couple months, but knew there would always be a hole in Remus' heart that his best friends had left, just as they had in Harry's.

"Now on to more important matters," Remus said, shooting Harry a very professorial look. "What the hell did you say to Ginny?"

Harry cringed at the thought of talking about Ginny, but knew that all Remus wanted was to be a part of his life. Resigned to a conversation that he didn't want to have, Harry took a deep steadying breath.

"Lots of things," Harry said dejectedly. "Most of them stupid, some of them cruel. All of which I know I will regret."

"Sounds like we should head over there now to fix it."

"I can't, Moony," Harry looked up at Remus with sadness in his eyes, and Remus realized the boy was really torn up about this. "I've already lost my parents and Sirius, not to mention the countless others that have risked or given their lives because of me. What do you think would happen if Voldemort found out Ginny and I were dating?"

"He would go after her almost as hard as he is you."

"Exactly," Harry said. "How am I supposed to tell Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, not to mention all Gin's brothers, that their little girl was killed because we were dating? How am I supposed to face some of my best friends in the world and tell them that I am willingly putting Ginny in that kind of danger. How am I supposed to do that with Ginny when I can't even promise I'll be around for her?" Harry paused, trying to regain control of his emotions. "I can't do it. I hope a time comes when I can, but it isn't now."

"I think you underestimate the Weasley's, Harry," Remus replied. "They've lost loved ones to this war. They've risked their lives countless times, and they know the cost. They also know that Ginny is no different. The Weasley's are all passionate people, in the best ways, and they love you like a member of their own family. If you decided you wanted to date Ginny, they would accept it, and would be entirely too excited about it. But I definitely get where you're coming from. I've been there myself."

"What do you mean?"

"It's not exactly easy to convince myself to act on feelings for a woman, knowing I am putting her in danger because of my condition. Yes, there are ways to make my transformation more safe, but no matter what, I'm still dangerous. How could I allow myself to get that close to someone, maybe start a family with them, and subject my wife and kids to the risks of living with a werewolf?"

"There are ways to protect them, Moony."

"Of course there are, Harry. Just as there are ways to protect Ginny. But something can always go wrong. All it takes is once. One slip, and maybe I bite my wife, or my children. How could I live with myself after that?"

"You couldn't."

"No," Remus said, eyes clouded. "I couldn't. No matter what anyone tries to tell me, I can't believe it's worth the risk. I know where you're coming from, Harry. I don't necessarily like it, but I understand it."

"Thanks."

"I just hope there comes a time when you can make it work."

"Me too, Moony." Harry looked back out to the alley, lost in thoughts of Ginny.

"I don't even know why a beautiful young witch like Ginny would be interested in you anyway," Remus said with a smile in his voice. "Skinny, goofy hair, ridiculous glasses. She could do better."

"She could," Harry laughed. "Speaking of the glasses… I've been meaning to ask you a favor."

"Oh crap."

* * *

><p>"No Remus, they stabbed me," Harry said, rubbing his upper arm. "I just paid someone money to stab me."<p>

"They didn't stab you," Remus laughed. "They were immunizations."

"They inserted a needle into my flesh. That's considered stabbing in most civilized places."

"Yeah, but most civilized places frown upon hepatitis."

"I could have just gotten the cure if I caught it."

"It's much more painless this way, Harry. Trust me. I don't understand how you've never had you immunizations."

"Well the Dursley's seemed to think I had communicable diseases already, maybe they assumed it was too late?"

"You _are_ kind of a freak."

"That's right, pick on the poor abused orphan."

"I plan on it," Remus laughed. The two sat in the kitchen of Potter Manor, eating some sandwiches Mrs. Weasley had sent over.

"You know," Harry said. "All I asked was to see the eye doctor. Not to go to some random muggle hospital to be violated."

"It needed to be done, Harry," Remus said with a smile. "Speaking of which, Dumbledore suggested we make one more stop today if you don't mind."

"For what?"

"No idea, he wants you to see an old healer friend of his," Remus said with a shrug. "All he said is he thinks this guy can help you."

"Fantastic explanation. I assume he'll just want to send cutting curses at me and say they protect me from magical intestinal worms or something."

"Probably. You up for it?"

"Sure," Harry shrugged. "Can't be worse than the 'immunizations.'"

* * *

><p>Harry and Remus knocked on the door of a small blue house set back into a shaded grove. Massive trees surrounded the area, and large rocks covered in moss jutted out of the ground. Harry got an instant feeling that this place was very old, and was interested to see who lived here. After a moment, Harry heard indistinct rustling from the other side of the door, and listened as the lock clicked open from inside.<p>

The door swung open and the man that stood in the frame had to have been the oldest person Harry had ever seen. He was a small man, shorter than Harry and very thin, but he did not look frail like most elderly people do. He moved with quickness and ease, and beneath his short white hair sat eyes that were completely white. Harry realized the man was blind, and marveled at the fact that he could still look after himself.

"Ah yes, Harry Potter," the man said, though his eyes did not take in Harry's presence. "Al told me you might be by today. And you must be Remus."

"Yes sir," Remus responded, unsure of how to react to the old wizard. "Albus said you may be able to help Harry."

"I may," the man said with a shrug. "But only if he helps himself."

Harry gave a small smile, instantly realizing why Dumbledore and this man were friends. He tried to imagine a conversation between the two abstract speakers, and decided it would be very entertaining and even more frustrating.

"Come in," the old wizard said, opening the door wide and moving backwards out of Harry and Remus' way.

Remus led the way into the small building, which consisted of one room. The tiny kitchen was directly to the left, a couch to the right, and a small cot sat across from the fireplace in the back right corner. Harry watched as the man closed the door, walked into the kitchen and poured three cups of tea, all without the use of a cane.

"You're wondering how I'm able to move around like this, aren't you?"

Harry, caught unaware by the question, was unsure of how to respond. "Uh… yes, sir."

"Those who see properly," the man said. "Rarely do it with their eyes."

Harry and Remus looked at each other, their confused expressions matching.

"I don't understand, sir." Harry accepted two cups of tea, handing one to Remus.

"No, I suppose you don't," the wizard replied, sitting on the cot, motioning for Harry and Remus to sit on the couch. "But you may."

The three wizards sat in silence for a moment, Harry and Remus unsure of how to respond, and the older wizard was clearly unconcerned.

"I'm sorry, sir," Remus finally offered. "Albus never told us your name."

"That's because he doesn't know it," the man said with a smile, the wrinkles on his face becoming more exaggerated. "He has, however, always called me Lou, and as much as I hate that name, it has seemed to stick. Lou will do fine."

"It's nice to meet you, Lou," Harry said feeling very awkward.

"Is it?" Lou asked, with obvious interest on his face. "The meeting just started. How can you be sure it is nice?"

"I guess I can't."

"No, you know you can't. You just wanted to be polite."

"I guess I did… er.. I know I did, sir."

"Much better. Do you know why Al sent you to me, Harry?"

"I wouldn't be able to even fathom a guess as to why Professor Dumbledore does anything he does, sir."

Lou paused to take in Harry's response with a very pained expression. Harry watched in uncertainty as Lou's face slowly turned red, and he began to shake. Harry, worried he had offended Lou, quickly backtracked.

"I meant no disrespect, sir. Professor Dumbledore is brilliant!"

At Harry's exclamation, Lou lost his last grips on his emotions, finally bursting into laughter. "Brilliant! Yeah, I figure Al is a brilliant old geezer. Brilliant, barmy, belligerent, bonkers, bacterial. That old fart is a lot of things, and feel free to mean as much disrespect as you care to!"

Harry, completely bewildered, sent a worried look to Remus. Before either of them could respond Lou decided to allay their fears. "Don't worry, m'boys. Not quite as out there as I put on. When you get as old as me you've got to have your fun. It's the only thing that will keep you sane… or at least on the fun side of insane…"

Harry and Remus, finally realizing they had been had, burst into laughter. Lou, proud of his ruse, also chuckled. As Harry and Remus regained control of themselves, Lou rose, and approached within inches of Harry's head.

"Harry, if I may, I would like to see what I'm working with."

"Sure," Harry said, a little nervous.

"Don't worry, this won't hurt at all, you'll barely feel it."

Harry breathed deep, looked at Remus and grinned as Remus shot him a wink, and was just barely to control his impulse to jump as Lou had suddenly placed his hands on either side of Harry's head.

Harry could feel Lou in his mind, but it was nowhere near his experiences with Legilimency. It almost felt like there was a moth trapped inside his dead, but not in an unpleasant way. Just a light fluttering, and unlike Legilimency, Harry did not relive any of the memories Lou searched through. He couldn't even tell what the old man was looking for. Harry's respect for Lou grew, as Harry realized this was like no magic he had ever seen.

Eventually, Harry listened as Lou let out a brief sigh of surprise, slowly let go of Harry's head, and returned to his seat.

"Well that was… enlightening," the old wizard said, running his fingers through his short hair.

"Enlightening," Harry said, trying not to feel nervous. "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"Harry," Remus said. "He was just rummaging around inside your mind. I can only imagine how terrifying that must have been."

"Terrifying, yes," Lou responded with a laugh. "But not in the ways you might think. I have a feeling we are going to be seeing a lot of each other, Harry."

"Why is that?"

"I hate to sound like Big Al, but you aren't ready for the answer to that question."

"Of course I'm not," Harry said, failing to hide the bitterness from his voice. "I'm not ready for the answer to any of my questions. I wished that worked in class."

"Maybe it's because you're asking all the right questions," Lou suggested with a smile. "I promise you, Harry, you will figure it out, but it isn't something someone can tell you. You can lead a centaur to a bear trap, but you can't make his annoying arse step in."

"I don't think that's how it goes," Harry laughed, finding it hard to stay agitated around Lou.

"Maybe not. But I like my saying better."

"So when will I know?"

"You're not going to like the answer, Harry," Lou said, with a pitying look.

"'When I'm ready.'"

"Bingo. Sorry about that, kid. That's the way the best things in the world work. You won't see them for years and years, but one day they'll jump up and kick you in the left nostril."

"Left?" Remus made a face somewhere between amusement and bewilderment as he tried to figure out the old man.

"Closer to the heart."

"Of course!"

"Unless you cock your head to the right," Lou said with a mischievous grin.

"So why do you think we'll be seeing each other," Harry said smiling at the two wizards' repartee.

"Because your mind is all sorts of screwed up."

"Gee, thanks."

"You're welcome," Lou said with a straight face. "But there are also problems we need to fix in there."

"The fact that it's 'screwed up' isn't the problem?"

"No, no, no. Screwed up minds work the best. It's the ones that are very straight forward that you have to worry about." Lou took a sip of his tea, not even fumbling as he set it back on the table beside the cot. "I feel like I know a lot about you, Harry, but you know nearly nothing about me. Ask me one question, about anything you like."

"And you'll answer it?"

"Of course! Unless you ask the right question."

"Ok," Harry laughed. "What is it you're going to help me figure out?"

"Come now," Lou laughed. "You know good and well that's the right question. One more chance."

Harry thought for a moment, and trying to decide if his question was too personal. Finally deciding to go for it, he took a breath. "How did you lose your sight?"

"I've lived for nearly two hundred years, Harry. I've lost much more important things than my eyesight. But to answer your question, I was forced to make a choice. I could save the life of someone I cared a great deal for, save them from insurmountable pain, but the magic needed would most definitely do me some harm. I made the choice that would hurt me the least, and haven't used my eyes since."

Harry and Remus sat silently, unsure of what to say. Lou, sensing their hesitation continued. "You both have things you would trade your own lives for. I consider myself lucky that my eyesight was the only thing I had to sacrifice."

Harry, thinking of all the people he would give his life for, understood completely. Remus had a similar thoughtful expression, and Harry wondered who he was thinking about.

"Speaking of eyesight," Lou said, breaking the silence. "You no longer need your glasses, Harry."

"I'm sorry? I don't understand. I'm nearly blind without them."

"You _were_ nearly blind without them. I was inside your mind for nearly five minutes, Harry. Even the most noble of wizards would find it hard not to play with something for that long. I also wiped the prescription off of your glasses, to ease your anxiety, as it was already pretty high allowing me into your mind."

Harry, unsure of what to think, didn't make a move to remove the glasses he had worn for so many years.

"Come on you weenie! Take them off! Test it!"

Harry, laughing at Lou's excitement, brought his hands up to the rim of his familiar circular glasses. He closed his eyes, pulled the frames off of his face, and paused with uncertainty.

"It might be tough to see with your eyes shut," Remus laughed.

Harry, finally giving in, slowly opened his eyes and gasped as the world came into view in perfect clarity. "This is even better than with the glasses!"

"Of course it is," Lou snapped, as though Harry had questioned his abilities. "Be careful though. Eyes are commonly known as a window to the soul. But more than that, they are a window to the world for the soul. I daresay you will notice some changes."

"What kind of changes?"

"Who knows," Lou responded with a shrug. "You'll have to keep me posted."

"Harry, that's amazing," Remus said in shock, looking at the young man.

"Yeah it is," Harry responded. "Thank you, Lou."

"No trouble at all. I like having company, you like being able to see. Even trade."

Harry, realizing the meeting was nearing its close, stood and was followed by Remus. "When should I come back?"

"I'll let you know, Harry. Remus, I'd also like you to come by at some point."

"I can do that, Lou."

"Wonderful," the old wizard exclaimed, clapping his hands together. "Before you go, Harry, I need to explain something to you."

"Ok, what is it?"

"Minds are tricky. They are not only the engine behind everything we do and say, they are also our main defense from the more terrible things we have to live through. Someone who has been through a lot in their life, like you Harry, often find that their mind starts locking things away. It does this by shutting parts of itself off, but this isn't necessarily a good thing. For instance, in your case, your mind has locked away much of your childhood. In doing so, it has also contained many of the things you needed to grow and mature, both physically and mentally."

"So I'm short because parts of my mind are shut down?"

"Kind of. I just wanted to warn you, that while in there I unlocked some parts of your mind that have been closed for a long time. As these memories and thoughts are released, they will begin to open other locks, until your entire mind has been reopened. There are things that you will notice, Harry. Physically and mentally. Do not be alarmed by them. Accept the changes, and grow from them."

Harry found himself quite confused, but trusted the man. "I will."

"Excellent! I'll see you both soon," Lou said while standing and following them to the door. The three wizards said their farewells, and Remus and Harry made their trek out of the grove and the protective wards.

"Well that was interesting," Harry said.

"Yeah," Remus nodded. "I feel like it's just the beginning, too."


	8. Chapter 8

**I wish I had the massive mounds of cash JK Rowling had lying around her house, but sadly, everything Harry Potter belongs to her.**

_A/N; Little longer in between updates than I was shooting for, but real life stuff was a little crazy this week! But hey- seven days... That's what I promised! My beta HoneyBear once again worked wonders with this chapter, and it's much better than it would have been! Hope you guys like it, if so let me know! If not, still let me know... just let me down easy...  
><em>

**Chapter 8**

Harry wiped the sweat from his forehead, slowing down from a brisk jog to a walk, and stopped for a stretch as he reached Potter Manor. He had come a long way in his running since the beginning of summer. The trail around Acorn Lake looked impossibly long when he first decided to start running, but now he ran a circuit every morning.

Harry found he liked the exercise quite a bit. It gave him a chance to wake up, and to get his thoughts in order for the coming day. He also found it helped him feel energized, and his body changed quickly from thin and scrawny to trim and taut. He was still underweight, but at least the weight he did have was now mainly muscle.

Remus joined Harry on his runs every now and then, and Harry was surprised to find the wizard was in excellent shape. One of the positive benefits of being a werewolf is incredible stamina even without being transformed, and Harry usually found it difficult to keep up with the older man.

First thing this morning, however, Remus had gone to see Lou, who had sent an owl asking to speak with him. Harry, finding the house still empty, made his way upstairs for a hot shower, and changed into some of his father's old clothes. As he pulled the blue t-shirt over his head Harry heard Remus call from downstairs.

"Harry! I'm back, with breakfast!"

Harry took a few extra moments to stretch a bit more, not wanting to cramp up, and made his way into the kitchen where Remus sat reading the day's paper. His stomach growling, Harry sat opposite Remus and reached for a blueberry muffin.

"So," Harry said, in between bites. "How did it go?"

"Geez, Harry," Remus sighed, laying his paper on the table. "Always with the muffins." Harry laughed as Remus brushed crumbs off of his paper, and shot Remus an apologetic grin, his mouth still full.

"Sorry, Moony," Harry said after swallowing. "Was it as… confusing as yesterday?"

"Definitely," Remus replied, looking as if he was still trying to process the meeting. "Lou has some interesting ideas for sure."

"About what?"

"My lycanthropy mostly," Remus said, and smiled as Harry's jaw dropped. "I felt the same way."

"Does he know of a cure?"

"Nope. But he thinks he's seen magic very similar."

"What does that mean?"

"No idea," Remus shrugged. "He poked around in my head for a bit, gave a few confusing answers, talked about the difference between frogs and toads, and then I left."

"Awesome," Harry responded, his voice rising making the word sound more like a question.

"I guess. I'm going to go back sometime after you leave for school."

"Speaking of which…"

"I know, I know," Remus interrupted, holding up a hand. "I've already floo-ed the Weasley's. They'll meet us at the Leaky Cauldron in an hour to go school shopping."

"All of them?" Harry tried to make it seem like an innocent question and failed miserably.

"I think Arthur's working today," Remus said with a thoughtful expression. "So he's out, and Percy still hasn't spoken to any of them. And the twins are also working, but they will be at Diagon Alley, of course. Why?"

"Oh, shut it."

Remus laughed at Harry's awkwardness, feeling bad for the boy, but refusing to take it easy on him. "I think cooties can only be transferred through direct contact, so unless Ginny touches you I think you'll live."

"Har, har."

"Come now, Harry. You're going to have to see her all year at school. This will just get the awkward first encounter out of the way. It's not like she's going to curse you."

Remus laughed at the startled look on Harry's face, realizing Harry didn't know whether or not to trust Remus on that point. "You'll stand up to an army of Death Eaters, but little Ginny Weasley terrifies you," Remus chortled. "You're so much like you're dad."

"Yeah well I didn't tell the Death Eaters that I couldn't date them," Harry muttered.

"I think that's kind of a given, little Prongs," Remus laughed, disappearing once more behind the paper. "Though I'm sure a few would have to think about it if you asked."

"I hate you."

"I'm ok with it."

* * *

><p>"Why are all boys stupid?"<p>

"Well hello, Tonks. Please join me." Harry sat in a corner booth of the Leaky Cauldron. He and Remus were a few minutes early, and decided to grab a quick butterbeer.

Tonks flopped into the seat opposite Harry, glaring. "I'm sorry," Harry said. "Did you want me to answer that?"

"Not really," Tonks replied, flipping her hair (bright green today) out of her eyes. "I _would_ love it if you would quit being a stupid boy."

"How am I a stupid boy?"

"Because you are male. And you're an idiot. Based on recent experiences, though, it seems like all of you just can't seem to help it."

"Bitter?"

"Of course I am," Tonks huffed. "I'm just going to start hanging out with low life scum. Maybe they won't be so damn _noble_. Stupid boys."

"Are you talking about me or Remus?"

"Both of you! You're both stupid boys!"

"Stupid boys," Harry nodded. "Got it."

"Hello, Tonks," Remus interrupted, a butterbeer in each hand. "I didn't know you were here. Would you like a drink?"

Tonks huffed in Remus' direction, taking the butterbeer he brought for himself. "Right," Remus said, flustered. "I'll just go grab another one…"

Remus shuffled back to the bar, and Harry sat silently, waiting for Tonks' next outburst. "Don't you two realize we don't _care_?"

"But we do," Harry said simply. He decided to change the subject. "How are things going with the Wizengamot?"

Tonks shot one last glare at Harry, but allowed him to change the subject. "It's ridiculous, Harry. That place is so screwed up, it's going to take years to fix it."

"I hope not."

"Everybody was up in arms about you lying at your hearing," Tonks continued. "It kind of shut them up when we told them you did it to prove how flawed the judicial system is. There's already a committee working to reform it."

"Good! Who is our main opposition so far?"

"Councilor Franks," Tonks growled. "He is one of the three sitting in the Malfoy seat at the moment. He and Narcissa are always on the opposite side as us on any argument."

"Figures."

"Well we knew it wouldn't be easy," Tonks shrugged. "Everyone seems to like the idea of Kingsley running against Fudge. We haven't had any other names thrown into the hat yet."

"How's he feeling about it?"

"He's pissing and moaning about it just as much, but it's obvious he's getting excited. Already talking about all the ideas he has. He's definitely the right person for it."

"You think? I suggested it be you, but Dumbledore said Kingsley might be better."

"Yeah right," Tonks laughed. "This country wouldn't last five days with me in charge. It would be a fun five days, though," she added with a wink.

"I'm sure it would," Harry laughed. "Oh," Harry's attention was drawn to the pub's fireplace. "Here they come."

"Just relax," Tonks said, finally taking pity on Harry. "She may not like it, but she understands."

"We'll see."

Harry and Tonks stood and approached the Weasley's as they filed out of the fireplace. Bill came first, followed by Ron, Ginny, Hermione and Charlie. Harry shook hands with Bill and Charlie, and abruptly came face to face with Ginny.

"Hey, Gin."

"Hey."

That was it. Just 'hey,' and she walked off towards the door to Diagon Alley. No blushing. No elbow in the butter dish. Just 'hey.'

Harry, unsure of what else to do, simply stood. Frozen in place by Ginny's lack of emotion, Harry remained still, waiting for a tongue-lashing that wasn't coming.

"You alright, Harry?" Ron asked, close to Harry's left.

"Yeah," Harry responded, shaking himself. "Yeah, I'm fine. Let's go."

* * *

><p>Harry spent a very enjoyable afternoon with Ron, Hermione and Remus. Ginny kept her distance, choosing to stay close to Tonks, and didn't speak to Harry at all. They all picked up the books they needed for their classes this year (Harry stuck to Transfiguration, Defense, Charms and Potions to make room for his extra training), and finished their school shopping after a few short hours.<p>

"We haven't gone by Quality Quidditch," Ron said, a hopeful expression on his face.

"I guess we do have some time to kill," Remus replied, glancing at his watch.

"How about the boys go and get their quidditch fix and us girls go to the twins' shop," Tonks suggested.

Harry glanced at Ginny, sure she wanted to stop by Quality Quidditch, but watched as she nodded at Tonks, never glancing his direction.

"Ron," Ginny said, digging in her pockets. "Pick me up some polish, would you?"

"I've got extras from my party," Harry suggested.

"Those are yours."

Harry watched as Ginny handed Ron the money, and followed Remus as the group split up.

"Yikes, mate," Ron said nudging Harry with his elbow. "How many words has she said to you?"

"Including those three? Four."

"That's a Weasley for you, Harry," Charlie laughed, cuffing Harry on the shoulder. "Cheer up, though. We all understand what you're trying to do, and we respect it."

"Geez! Does everyone know?" Harry shot an accusing look to Remus.

"Don't look at me! Apparently Ginny spoke to Tonks about it, and from there it's history."

"Great."

"She can't be mad forever, Harry," Ron said, shooting for optimism.

"This _is _Ginny we're talking about," Bill interjected. "Right?"

Harry, unsure of what to say about the situation, silently watched his feet as they walked up the alley to the quidditch shop. He was glad the Weasley's held no ill will towards him, but his day was going much differently than he expected. He had been watching Ginny almost non-stop, and not once did she glance in his direction.

"Hell hath no fury," Remus said, shooting an encouraging grin in Harry's direction.

"You're telling me."

As the five wizards neared the shop, Harry felt the ground shake beneath him. Immediately, his adrenaline kicked in, and Harry quickly scanned the area looking for trouble. "What was that?"

"No idea," replied Ron. "Probably something from the twins' research annex. Explosions seem to follow those two."

Harry tried to relax, but couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. He scanned faces in the crowds, and made note of where he was in relation to the nearest buildings and connecting alleys. As Remus approached the door to the quidditch shop, Harry saw a strange faded light to his right. He quickly looked around, and saw a wizard with a hood shading his face holding a wand leveled straight at his head.

"DOWN!"

Harry's party hit the ground, and Harry quickly drew his wand as he saw a familiar green curse streak over his head. He pushed himself off the ground and sprinted towards the attacker, firing a quick string of stunners, finally connecting with one.

Harry spun to see Bill stun another hooded wizard, and Ron and Charlie dueling with two more. Remus was fighting the tide of passersby that were trying to find cover in the store, and managed to finally pull himself into the alley, stunning the men Ron and Charlie were dueling from behind.

"What the hell was that?" Ron screamed the question, and the group quickly scanned the area for more threats.

"Sneaks like a Death Eater, curses like a Death Eater," Remus said, binding the stunned Death Eaters. "Take a guess."

"How did you know that was coming, Harry?" Harry looked up to see Bill's quizzical eyes on him.

"I'm not really sure," Harry muttered. He stopped, as his heart dropped painfully. "Wait… Ginny!"

Harry turned and sprinted in the direction of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, his heart pounding out of his chest, the others following close behind. As they neared the shop, the group was knocked off their feet as an explosion tore the top half off of the building, scattering debris among the alley.

Harry, fearing for the worst, jumped up and used every bit of strength he had to reach the shop quickly. As he neared the front door, he breathed a sigh of relief as the occupants of the store rushed out covering their heads. Harry pushed his way through the panicked crowd, seeing curses flying in front of him.

As the crowd thinned, Harry felt a hand on his shoulder. Grabbing his attacker's hand with his left, he wrenched it to the side and spun to face his attacker.

"Harry, stop!" Remus caught Harry's wand hand with his free hand, managing to stay upright. "It's me. We don't need to rush into this. Let the others catch up."

Harry, seething with fury and fear, took two deep breaths as he waited on the Weasley's. When Ron, the furthest behind, reached them he addressed the group. "That's our family out there. That's all there is to say."

With that, Harry simply turned and stepped around the last of the bystanders, moving quickly in the direction of the curses.

Ginny, Hermione and Tonks were ducked down behind a short wall, the twins across from them on the other side of the alley. Directly in front of him stood around twenty Death Eaters, split down the middle firing a constant stream of curses at his friends. Harry felt his magic building, leveled his wand and cast a ferocious bludgeoning hex, taking out three or four Death Eaters.

Remus fired a similar curse as Bill and Charlie rushed to the twins and Ron sprinted towards the girls. Harry watched as the Death Eaters took notice of Ron, and levitated a nearby bench in the direction of the multiple killing curses sent his way. The bench shattered, sending debris in every direction, but Ron slid safely behind the wall.

"Harry, we need to find cover," Remus shouted, ducking under a curse. He grabbed Harry's arm, and the two wizards rushed to their right to the doorway of the second-hand robe shop, taking cover. Harry paused as the commotion outside quieted.

"You three, shield us on the left. Everyone else, focus on the right. Keep the red-headed girl alive."

Harry recognized the voice as belonging to Shaun Witten, and saw Remus' body tense. "Ginny?" The word came out as a gasp, as Harry couldn't seem to find any air.

"Calm yourself, Harry. You aren't going to be able to help if you lose your head."

"Calm myself," he yelled over the noise. "Why are those bastards after Ginny!"

"I don't know," Remus bellowed back. "But they won't get her. I'm going to floo the Order. Don't do anything stupid!"

Remus moved towards the shops fireplace, and Harry peaked out the door, watching as the group of Death Eaters moved towards the wall on their right. The girls and Ron were helpless, as they had nowhere to run, and were vastly outnumbered. Harry took close aim, and managed to petrify one of the Death Eaters closest to the rear of the group.

Harry ducked back inside as multiple curses were sent his way, shattering the door frame. "Moony! Hurry, they're moving!"

Remus reappeared at Harry's side, breathing heavily. "Dumbledore already knew! The Order is on the way, with aurors!"

"How long?"

"A few minutes!"

"We don't have that long!"

Remus leaned over the remains of the door frame, looking into the alley. Harry mirrored his movement, and heard Remus gasp as Tonks was hit with a cutting curse.

"This is bloody ridiculous, Moony! We have to get to them!"

Harry's words were pointless, as Remus was already moving through the door. Harry followed on his heels, and the two wizards made their way down the alley, their right shoulders as close to the buildings as they could get. The Death Eaters noticed the movement, and Harry blocked the oncoming curses as Remus sent his own in return.

"Harry! We won't make it that far! Get back to cover!"

"Bullshit, Lupin!" Harry left the small amount of cover the wall provided, and stepped into the alley. "Go get the girls," he called to Remus, but his order was ignored as Remus followed Harry into the street.

The two wizards dodged the curses sent their way, and moved as quickly as they could up the alley. They were still a hundred meters or so from the Death Eaters, and took turns moving up the alley, one covering for the other moving.

Harry rolled to avoid a killing curse, but was unable to dodge a cutting curse that caught him just above his right knee. Refusing to fall, Harry continued moving up the street, levitating another bench and hurling it into the Death Eaters. There was a satisfying crunch as the bench connected with two of the hooded wizards, sending them reeling into the middle of the formation.

Harry noticed the four Weasley boys move out from behind their cover, dodging curses as they made their way to Harry and Remus.

"Harry," George called. "Get out of here!"

"They're not after me. They're after your sister!"

"What?" Fred was close on his brother's heels, ducking under another killing curse.

"They're after Ginny! We have to get over there!"

"Guys," Remus called. "The Order will be here soon. We need you to cover us so we can get to the girls!"

"Got it!"

Bill and Charlie began firing strings of curses at the Death Eaters, and Fred and George cast shields causing the Death Eaters to raise their own shields, keeping them from returning fire. Harry and Remus sprinted the last fifty meters to the wall, but skidded to a halt as a Death Eater jumped out of a nearby shop, grabbing Ginny from behind. Ginny, effectively helpless against the wand to her throat, kicked at the Death Eater, but he managed to keep his grip.

Hermione shrieked as she watched the Death Eater drag Ginny back and into the shop, but pulled herself together as Remus and Harry finally reached the wall.

"Hermione," Harry screamed over the noise. "Calm down! You, Ron and Tonks have to make sure nobody else gets through that door! Got it?"

Harry watched as his three friends nodded and began firing curses over the wall. Harry looked back to Remus, saw determination in his eyes that matched what Harry was feeling, and nodded. The two wizards sprinted to the doorway, sending a string of stunners in first, following close behind their curses.

One of the stray curses managed to catch a Death Eater, but Harry's heart skipped a beat as he realized there were five others in the room. The wizard dragging Ginny was making his way slowly to the fireplace, Ginny's efforts to fight slowing him down. Harry realized he planned to floo Ginny away, and sent a blasting hex at the fireplace, raining stone shrapnel down on everyone.

Harry ignored the pain in his body as the shrapnel cut his clothing to shreds, and continued moving towards Ginny, ducking under curses the whole way. He could hear Remus bellowing his own curses at the Death Eaters, and trusted his friend to cover him. When Harry was within a few meters, the Death Eater raised his wand to Ginny's temple.

"IMPER…"

Harry concentrated a blasting curse, putting as much strength as he could into a tiny target, and cut the Death Eater's Imperious off as the wizard's head snapped backwards, blood spewing onto the wall behind him. Ginny dropped to the floor, tears streaming from her eyes, and Harry sprinted to her, raising a large shield.

"Gin! Stay still!"

Harry stood and spun his wand in a circle, casting a long levitation charm, picking up all the furniture in the room. He watched as Remus took cover and concentrated on the flying debris, finally pointing his wand at the two remaining Death Eaters. Harry directed the debris to zip through the air at incredible speed, connecting with the hooded attackers. Both Death Eaters were thrown into the wall, where they slumped to the ground unconscious.

Harry heard the shouting outside get louder, and knew the Order had arrived. He heard Shaun scream the command to portkey to the Death Eaters, and realizing the battle was over, fell to his knees. He turned to his left, where Ginny still sat incredibly still, tears and blood streaming down her face.

Harry's eyes met Ginny's for the first time all day, and the pain Harry was feeling seemed to fade. He reached up with his left hand, wiping the tears from her face. "I thought I lost you."

"I thought you did, too," Ginny said, no hint of hysteria in her voice.

Harry's hand slid behind Ginny's neck, and he pulled the girl towards him, leaning forward until he was a finger's width away. "It almost killed me."

Ginny's reply was cut off as Harry gently pulled her the rest of the way, closing his eyes and capturing her lips with his own. In that brief moment, in the seconds that their lips touched, Harry forgot the battle. He forgot his pain, his fear, the prophecy, everything. Ginny let out a soft sigh of surprise, and Harry's mind had zero space for anything other than the girl he was kissing, his stomach flipped in an incredibly pleasant way.

"Well, this is just gross," Harry opened as eyes and grinned as he heard Fred Weasley from the doorway.

"Harry, mate," George added. "If you knew half the stories of Ginny from when she was younger, you wouldn't even want to look at her…"

"Much less swap spit…"

"Guys," Harry called, never taking his eyes off of Ginny's. "Go bother someone who isn't kissing your sister." Harry leaned forward again, kissing Ginny in between her laughter.

"Well when you put it that way…"

Harry and Ginny gasped as they were drenched with shockingly cold water from the twins' wands, and bolted upright. Harry, finally feeling the loss of blood from the cut in his leg, felt his head spin and collapsed to the floor.

"Oh right," he said, the goofy grin still on his face. "I'm bleeding to death."

"Harry," Ginny gasped, looking down at the gash in his lower thigh. "Fred, George, go get a portkey. He needs to see Madam Pomfrey!"

Harry heard the twins rush outside, and looked up at Ginny who was kneeling next to him holding his hand.

"Remus?"

"He's fine, Harry. I saw him go out to meet the Order."

"You're bleeding," Harry replied, concern filling his eyes as he saw the scratches on Ginny's face.

"Well I was standing right next to the fireplace when you blasted it," Ginny laughed, smiling down at him.

"Gin," Harry said, slowly blacking out. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to…"

"Oh, shut up, Potter! You saved my life!"

Harry felt Ginny swat his chest playfully, and closed his eyes grinning. "You're going to feel bad if I die and the last thing you did was hit me…"

"You're right," Ginny whispered. And just as Harry slipped into unconsciousness he felt Ginny's soft lips on his.

* * *

><p>"Did you see how quickly he cast those stunners at the first Death Eater?"<p>

"How did he even know he was there?"

"And how the hell can he run that fast?"

Harry heard the voices nearby, but made no attempt to open his eyes. His annoyance of being talked about was outweighed by his exhaustion, so Harry merely listened.

"His eyes were the weirdest part," Harry heard Bill say, somewhere to his right. "I've never seen anyone's eyes look that bright. It was kind of terrifying."

"Harry," Ginny's voice came from directly beside him. "Are you going to wake up or listen to this bunch yammer all day?"

"Mmmph," Harry protested, rubbing his eyes with his hand, but refusing to open them. "Where are we?"

"Where do you wake up every time you pass out?"

"Hospital wing," Harry said with certainty.

"Yes, Mr. Potter," Madam Pomfrey's voice rang out from the other side of the room. "I had expected to see you within a week of you starting classes, but this is a new record."

"I just couldn't wait to see you, Madam Pomfrey."

"Oh stop it," the old witch laughed. "Your leg is all healed up, and you should be ready to go. Get up slowly, you're liable to still be a bit woozy."

Harry, upon hearing the words 'ready to go,' had already opened his eyes, swung his legs out of bed and stood, immediately falling back onto the mattress from the 'wooziness' that had been warned a bit too late. "Woozy. Check."

Harry took a moment to make sure the room was done spinning and slowly eased himself onto his feet, looking around at the group of people in the room.

Ginny sat in the chair beside his bed, Hermione in the one opposite her. All the Weasley sons (minus Percy) were standing close by the foot, shooting matching grins in Harry's direction. Tonks was in the bed directly in front of him, but she was sitting upright and winked at Harry when he caught her eye. Remus stood at the foot of her bed, still wearing a worried expression.

"All right, Moony?" Harry wondered how Remus had managed to stay unharmed from their battle.

"You know me," he said with a shrug. "Besides a few scratches from a fireplace that stopped being a fireplace, good as new."

"Sorry about that," Harry muttered.

"No worries, Harry," Remus replied. "It really freaked the Death Eaters out. Gave me a chance to even the odds a bit."

Harry grinned at his friend, realizing that Remus had meant what he said about always having Harry's back.

"Moony, I…"

"Stop, Harry," Remus said, cutting off Harry's awkward attempt to show his appreciation. "Till the end, little Prongs."

Harry nodded and looked into Remus' eyes, seeing the love and determination behind them. He glanced around the room at his friends, glad everyone was safe. "Tonks, you ok?"

"You betcha, kiddo. The cutting curse glanced off my hip, but no lasting damage."

"I'm glad to hear that," Albus Dumbledore said, striding into the room followed closely by Kingsley Shacklebolt. "How are you feeling, Harry?"

Harry looked at Ginny, who shot him a wink and a smile. "Never been better, Professor."

Dumbledore glanced between Harry and Ginny, realization dawning on him, and nodded. "Thank goodness," he said with a grin.

"What _was_ that, Professor? Why were they after Ginny?"

"You know as much about that attack as I do, Harry," Dumbledore said. "All I know is what Remus has told me, but from the way it sounds, you all fought valiantly and you should be commended. That's twice in the past two months that we've frustrated a large number of Death Eaters. I just pray our luck holds."

"Councilor Shacklebolt," Harry acknowledged, sharing a grin with the tall man over the title. "I hope we didn't cause your aurors too much trouble out there."

"Not at all, Harry. By the time we arrived the Death Eaters had realized they were bound to fail and retreated once they caught sight of my aurors. I do need to speak with you, though, Harry."

"Of course," Harry said with a questioning look. "About what?"

"It might be better if we spoke in private."

"These are my closest friends, Kingsley. I don't mind them staying."

"As you wish, Harry," Kingsley said, taking a deep steadying breath. "I want to preface this by saying you are in no trouble whatsoever, as there are multiple eye witness accounts that would testify to you acting on the behalf of the lives of others, but a new law has passed in the Wizengamot, which requires a ministry official to question anyone involved in an altercation resulting in the loss of life."

Harry slowly lowered himself to the bed, realizing the Death Eater that grabbed Ginny must have died from Harry's curse. "Who was he?"

"Stuart Anderson," Kingsley replied. "A nobody, at least in regards to the hierarchy in Voldemort's circle. He died immediately, and most likely didn't even feel the curse."

"Did he have a family?"

"Mr. Anderson was estranged from his parents and sister. They didn't approve of the choices he was making."

"Me neither," Ron said bitterly.

"But he'll still be missed," Harry added with an emotionless voice, thinking of Percy.

"His decision forced your hand, Harry," Dumbledore said, his gaze boring into Harry's. "Not the other way around."

"Have you ever taken a life, Professor?"

"More than I care to think about, Harry. I've grieved for every one of them, but I never killed someone when there was another option available. That is what you should focus on, my boy."

Harry nodded, unsure of what to say, and was thankful for Ron, who always knew when to change the subject.

"How the hell are you so fast, Harry?"

"Practice," Harry laughed. "How the hell are you so slow?"

"Lack thereof?"

"You can start running around the lake with me when we start classes."

"That _whole _lake?"

"Eventually," Harry laughed. "You'll improve quicker than you imagine."

"Doubt it."

"Speaking of classes," Hermione piped up. "Do you know who the Defense teacher will be this year, Professor?"

"Oh yes," Dumbledore replied with a twinkle in his eyes. "It was exceedingly easy to find a suitable candidate this year."

"Would you mind telling us, sir?"

"And miss out on the absurdity of the guesses? That's one of my favorite things about the beginning of first term!"

"They were right one year, Albus," Remus interjected with a grin.

"Yes, but," Dumbledore began, looking defeated. "They guess werewolf every year."

"That's not what you said back then."

Harry laughed as Dumbledore sent a scowl in Remus' direction, which the wizard countered with a cocky grin.

"I can promise you this, Ms. Granger," Dumbledore continued. "The teacher will be much better than last year's."

"Geez," Ron said, rubbing his face. "I hope so. I don't know if I can beat my head against the wall for another whole year."

"Me neither," Dumbledore agreed with an uncontrollable shiver.

Harry sat back and listened as his friends bantered back and forth, very thankful everyone had made it out of the fight in one piece. He looked around the room, catching eyes with Remus, who subtly nodded in Ginny's direction. Harry took the hint, and reached for her hand.

"Gin," he whispered. "Do you mind going somewhere to talk?"

"Of course not, Harry," she responded with a confused look, taking Harry's hand.

Harry stood and led Ginny out of the infirmary, and the others simply moved out of their way, asking no questions. They two walked hand in hand to a nearby classroom, finding the door unlocked. Harry led Ginny to the teacher's desk standing in the front of the room, and sat on top of it. Ginny copied his movement, and sat close to Harry's right. Unsure of what to say, the two sat in silence for a few moments.

"You're not going to tell me you shouldn't have kissed me are you?"

Harry's eyes shot to Ginny's face, and his heart dropped to see the uncertainty in her eyes and the blush on her cheeks. She refused to meet his gaze, choosing instead to watch her feet dangle a few inches off the floor.

Harry reached up with his left hand, turning Ginny's face to his, looking into her brown eyes. "Gin, I've made an absurd amount of mistakes in the past five years, but the only mistake I made in kissing you, was waiting so long to do it." Harry's stomach flipped as he watched Ginny's uncertainty turn to elation, and couldn't help but lean forward, pressing his lips to hers.

Harry loved the feeling of Ginny's soft lips on his, and thanked whoever was watching over him for not making their earlier kiss a dream. After a few moments, the two broke apart, and Harry grinned as he watched Ginny keep her eyes shut, a contented smile on her face.

After a few moments of reveling in the memory, Ginny opened her eyes, staring into Harry's. "Why now?"

"When I heard the explosion in the alley, and the Death Eaters attacked us at the quidditch shop, you were the only thing on my mind. Not fear of the Death Eaters or confusion, just you. The idea of someone hurting you was too hard to deal with, especially after I had been such an idiot."

"You _were_ being dumb."

"Thanks," Harry said with a grin.

"Just agreeing with you," Ginny replied with her hands in the air in mock innocence.

"I realized today that I was silly to make your decisions for you. If you're crazy enough to want to hang out with me, who am I to argue?"

"I agree wholeheartedly," Ginny said with a smile.

"But Gin," Harry said, turning and taking her hands. "You have to promise me something."

"This is going to be something stupid, isn't it?"

"Probably," Harry laughed. "But it's important to me."

"Ok."

"If it ever gets to be too much, if you ever feel like you can't handle it anymore, would you please tell me? Talk to me about it? The last thing I want is for you to feel like you made a mistake that you can't correct. Especially if it's because you think I can't handle it. I like you a lot, Ginny, but if you can't deal with dating me, I really will understand. I'm not the easiest person to be around, and I come with a significant amount of baggage."

"Harry, you're hopeless."

"I know."

"But yes, I will tell you the exact moment I get tired of your thickness. I'll scream it from the rooftops if you'd like."

"You seem pretty certain you'll get tired of me," Harry said, hanging his head and looking down at his feet.

"So do you."

"Good point," Harry said, grinning up at her.

"How 'bout this, Harry," Ginny said returning his smile. "How 'bout we live our lives as close to normal as we can. We don't rush anything between us, and we don't force anything. If it works, great. And if not, then I'll make sure to embarrass you often and publicly."

"I like it."

"Good."

"So does this mean I can just kiss you whenever I want?"

"Well not when I'm taking exams, or giving an oral presentation, but for the most part…"

Harry cut Ginny off with another kiss, still amazed he was allowed to. Harry's breath hitched in his throat has Ginny slightly parted her lips, and gently sucked on his lower lip. After a moment, the two broke apart, both slightly spinning.

"Hey, Gin?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"Can I ask you a question I've never even said out loud?"

"You can ask me anything."

"Why don't hippos have spots?"

"What!"

"Sorry, wrong question I've never asked."

"I'd hope so."

"Hey, Gin?"

"Yeeesss, Harry?"

"Can I try again?"

"Sure."

"Would you be able to do a backflip underwater?"

"Harry!"

"Hey, Gin?"

"What, Harry?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Are you done asking the other stupid questions?"

"Depends on your answer."

"I would love to be your girlfriend, Harry." Ginny finally broke a smile, and kissed Harry quickly on the cheek. Harry grinned, seeing the famous Weasley blush on her face.

"Hey, Gin?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"If a spotted hippo were to walk in the room and do a backflip, what would you name it?"

"Rufus, Harry."

"Rufus Harry? That's a silly name."

"It's a spotted, back-flipping hippo, Harry."

"Good point."

_A/N; Happy? I know HoneyBear was. I was a teenage boy of and on for a couple years, and I always seemed to realize how much I wanted (or needed) someone the moment I thought I was losing them. Girlfriends, friends, family members, dogs, Lego men, you name it. So for those thinking it was silly to make Harry be dumb for a chapter... teenage boys are kinda dumb, so it should be realistic, right? BTW... not just boys. Girls are wayyy stupider. Yup. Stupider._


End file.
